


Sonin, a Skyrim Story

by adepressedmeme



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood and Violence, Blow Jobs, Elder Scrolls Lore, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fire play, Fluff, Food Sex, Gay Sex, Light Angst, Loss of Virginity, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:20:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 75,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25995118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adepressedmeme/pseuds/adepressedmeme
Summary: Sonin is a half Nord-half Breton mage who doesn't want to be Dragonborn. Who better to distract her from her destiny than a pair of sexy wolf twins?
Relationships: Argis the Bulwark/Farkas, Argis the Bulwark/Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn, Athis/Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn, Brynjolf/Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn, Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Farkas, Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Ulfric Stormcloak, Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Vilkas
Comments: 87
Kudos: 95





	1. Jorrvaskr

**Author's Note:**

> Sonin is a half Nord-half Breton woman. Her story goes out of the typical timeline of Skyrim. At the start of this series, Sonin already knows she’s the dragonborn and has been to High Hrothgar. She has not met the Blades and does not know that Alduin is behind the return of the dragons. Sonin is not happy being the dragonborn and does her best to keep her identity a secret. She has been taking many missions outside of the main quest to avoid her alleged destiny. Sonin is an accomplished mage out of the College of Winterhold. Her skill with swords is minuscule compared to that of her magic. She grew up in the college after left orphaned by bandits that attacked her family while they were traveling near Winterhold. She had spent her earliest years on the road as her parents were traders. She was around the age of eight when they were ambushed and only escaped because her Breton mother sacrificed herself to cast a spell strong enough to wipe out all the offenders. Now Sonin is around the age of 21 and has been traveling around Skyrim for nearly a year on her own. She is making it a point to visit all the main holds. Next on her list is Whiterun, where she will meet the Companions. Starved for a family bond and wanting an escape from the responsibilities as dragonborn, she finds herself entering their halls.

Sonin approached the man known as Kodlak Whitemane, the Harbinger of the Companions. He had kind eyes and wore an honest smile as I hesitantly approached him. There was another man in the chair opposite of him, but his expression was far from welcoming. The red-headed woman she met outside of the city said she should join, and frankly, she had no real reason to say no. Sonin knew very little about the Companions other than they were a band of warriors often regarded by Nords as honorable. It was enough to go with though since she could always leave if she didn’t like it. 

“A stranger approaches us,” Whitemane announced to the grumpy man at the table, ending the conversation they were having. “What brings you to our hall?” 

“I’m Sonin and I was invited to join your ranks by Aela after I helped her take down a giant outside the city,” Sonin explained, “I am interested in becoming a member of the Companions if you’ll have me.” 

“Would you now? Here, let me have a look at you. Hm. Yes, perhaps. A certain strength of spirit,” the older warrior said to me. 

Before she could respond, the other companion interrupted, “Master, you're not truly considering accepting her. She looks like she hasn’t had to fight in her life.” Oh boy were you wrong, she thought.

“I am nobody's master, Vilkas. And last I checked, we had some empty beds in Jorrvaskr for those with a fire burning in their hearts,” Whiteman replied. 

Vilkas showed a face of shame, “Apologies. But perhaps this isn't the time. I've never even heard of this outsider.” 

“Sometimes the famous come to us. Sometimes men and women come to us to seek their fame. It makes no difference. What matters is their heart,” the Harbinger continued. 

“And their arm,” Vilkas added as though she wasn’t in the room. 

Sonin cleared my throat, bringing Whitemane’s attention back to me, “Of course. How are you in a battle, girl?” 

“I have a lot to learn, but I’m no damsel in distress. If that’s what you were worried about Vilkas,” she put a hand to her hip to emphasize her point. “I’ve trained at the College of Winterhold since I was a child. I’ve lived and breathed destructive and restorative magic just about my whole life. That being said, don’t expect much from my arm. I tend to never let my enemies get close enough to strike.” 

“That's the spirit. Vilkas, here, will get started on that learning. Take her out back and test her arm,” Whiteman instructed Vilkas. 

She followed him to their training courtyard in silence. Vilkas looked like he was fuming, in fact, she imagined steam escaping from his ears to amuse herself and take her mind off the awkward tension. Vilkas led them to the middle of the yard before he turned to her. 

“Alright whelp, swing at me. Don’t worry, I’m sure I can take any hits you have to offer,” He smirked at his insult. 

“Are you an ass like this to everyone, or am I just special to you?” Sonin countered, winking. Having caught him off guard, she quickly grabbed the small silver dagger she kept inside of the robed part of her armor. 

Vilkas caught on just in time to block the attack with the edge of his longsword but staggered at the impact. Without giving him time to get clear footing she swung again, catching his shield as he fell back on his ass. She took a few measured steps back and laughed, hand to her gut. 

“What was that about you being able to handle me?” Sonin gloated. 

“Next time won’t be so easy,” he grumbled as he rose up. “You are still just a whelp here. Take my sword up to Eorlund at the Skyfordge, and be careful with it. It’s worth more than your life.” 

“Oh, I doubt that,” She rolled her eyes and reluctantly took the sword up to the forge. 

While she was there Eorlund, a very kind man, informed her that she needn’t take orders from anyone and that Vilkas is like this with all newcomers. After having a short conversation with him, she agreed to take the shield he repaired for Aela to her. 

Vilkas was sulking on his way back through the hall and to the living quarters. Aela and his brother Farkas had been watching his exchange with the newcomer. He felt a wave of embarrassment and anger flow through him. They surely would not be letting him live this down. 

He collapsed on his bed covered with furs. He didn’t bother stripping off his armor because he knew his condition was going to keep him from getting restful sleep anyways. Vilkas ran his hands down his face. Why was he thinking about her, and what was that smell on her? He pondered it for a moment. He could hear her heart beating out of nervousness and the blood rushing through her veins. She had a floral scent, but under it was a slight musk that was intoxicating. Vilkas grew even more frustrated, unable to place what his wolf was sensing at the moment. 

“I heard you gave Vilkas quite the thrashing,” Aela said with a smile to Sonin as she handed her her shield. 

“Don’t let him catch you saying that,” a battle-hardened man known as Skjor commented. 

“Wouldn’t want to hurt his ego any further,” she remarked, “Farkas!” 

A heavy giant of a man came running to her call, “You called?” He asked. 

“Yes icebrain,” she replied, “show this whelp to the living quarters.” 

“A newcomer huh?” Farkas stated more than questioned, “Follow me.” 

“Uh, I know we just met but...are you okay with her insulting you like that?” Sonin asked as they walked to the other end of the hall. 

“Oh Aela is just joking, she’s like that. Skjor says I have the strength of Ysgramor, and my brother has his smarts,” he smiled at her, “oh, my twin brother is Vilkas. You already met him.” 

“I doubt that’s true, you don’t seem to be an idiot,” Sonin replied as they reached the room. 

“You don’t know me well,” he laughed, “here is where you will be staying. Just pick an empty bed and fall in it. Welcome to the Companions” 

“Thank you Farkas,” Sonin smiled at him, “I appreciate your kindness. It’s comically opposite of your brother.” 

“Vilkas is like that sometimes. Try not to take it to heart,” Farkas said as he left her to the room.

Sonin collapsed into a bed, too tired from her travels here to even care to wash up first. She slept rather soundly, given that she was in a new place surrounded by strangers. When she awoke the next morning she found her way to a washing area. The soap she used was of her own creation, lavender with honey and juniper berries. Sonin took pleasure in being truly clean for the first time in weeks. Sure, she hit the occasional river or lake on her travels, but it wasn’t the same as having the time and resources to actually scrub every inch of her body. 

Sonin dressed in a pair of leather leggings and a cotton shirt that left her collarbones and a little cleavage exposed. She wasn’t someone who was considered well endowed, or at least she didn’t think so, but she had a sizable chest. No one would be mistaking her for a man. When she climbed the stairs to the hall, her hair tied up in a damp bun and an amulet of Akatosh around her neck, she drew too many eyes to feel comfortable. The other members of the Companions she had not met yet were all sizing her up. She knew she didn’t look like much. Her face was plain, her stature short, and her body soft. Sonin could feel her every eye on her and heard a few whispers. 

Before she managed to say anything, Farkas called her over from the end of the table. Exhaling the breath she didn’t know she was holding, she made her way to him. She was calculated in her movements as to not look like she was rushing over. Sonin took the empty seat next to Farkas and accepted the chunk of bread he offered her. 

“I see you found the bath,” Farkas remarked taking a deep inhale. 

“Oh, you smell the soap?” Sonin commented on his action. 

“It smells good,” he complimented. 

“Thank you, it’s my own blend,” Sonin grinned at his words. She wasn’t accustomed to men being friendly to her without wanting something from her, although she wasn’t entirely sure if he didn’t want something. 

“Have you met anyone outside of the circle?” He asked. 

“I have not,” Sonin replied. 

“Everyone, this is our newcomer,” Farkas announced to the hall as if they weren’t already watching her. 

A few members stood from their meals and made their way over to talk to her. There was a drunken man named Torvar who proclaimed her his new best drinking buddy. A dumner, Athis, introduced himself and offered to give her some training with that dagger on her thigh. Ria, a woman, informed her that she was the most recent member and proceeded to tell Sonin an unsolicited story of how she killed a bear yesterday. Sonin smiled at the idea of killing a bear being an accomplishment compared to the dragons she had taken out alone. 

“It’s great to meet you all,” Sonin replied to them all, “If you ever need some help with healing, I’d be more than happy to assist.” 

“It’s been a while since we had a mage here. I can’t remember a single one,” Farkas commented. He suddenly grabbed her shoulder and shouted across the room, “Brother! Join us in welcoming Sonin.” 

Vilkas responded by glaring at her in silence, then walking out to the yard. Sonin sighed, unsure what exactly his problem was. She thought back on their sparing the previous night and recalled a startled expression on his face when he saw her blade. He had to have known she was armed. 

“Is that a silver dagger?” Athis commented from the chair beside her. 

Farkas offered a surprised expression like his brother had, glancing over her to see the weapon as she spoke, “Yes. It was my mother’s, and her mother’s before her. She was rather fearful of the supernatural and wanted some extra protection against it.” 

Farkas winced at her words, but Sonin did not see it. Sonin stood up and gave a small stretch, thanking everyone for the introductions and heading to the training yard. She decided to take Athis up on his offer now rather than later. Farkas followed them out, needing to speak to his brother. 

Athis and Sonin took lunges at each other while Farkas and Vilkas watched, “Did you see her blade?” Vilkas asked his brother. 

“Yeah,” Farkas replied. 

“Do you think she’s with the Silver hand?” Vilkas asked. 

“Don’t think so. It would be stupid to knowingly wield that around us,” Farkas responded. 

“I don’t trust her,” Vilkas stated as Sonin took a tumble and laughed as Athis offered a hand to help her up. 

“She seems nice,” Farkas defended her. 

“To you maybe. I know she’s hiding something,” Vilkas pushed. 

“She smells nice too,” Farkas said, taking another sharp sniff of the air. 

“She smells, sure,” Vilkas quipped. 

“You worry too much brother,” Farkas said as he gave a heavy pat on his brother’s back. “I’ll be taking her to Dustman's Cairn.” 

“What? No, I should be the one judging her, “ Vilkas argued. 

“It was Kodlak’s wish,” Farkas stated, and Vilkas said no more on the matter. 

Sonin walked up to the twins, her forehead glistening. Neither of them could quite place her ethnicity. She had light hazel eyes, brown hair that looked copper in the sun, and her skin was close to that of the typical Nord. She reached for a tankard and poured herself water from the barrel. They both had their eyes trained on her. Vilkas, out of suspension, and Farkas, admiring her cleavage. 

Sonin looked at them with a raised brow, “is there something on me?” 

Farkas was the one to answer, “No. You looked good out there.” 

She blushed, “Oh you don’t have to lie to me for my sake. I know where my skills lay.” 

“You have a lot of training to do if you want to join our ranks fully,” Vilkas remarked. 

“I got some training for you,” Sonin countered, Farkas laughing at the rebuttal. 

“Do you need to be taught your place, whelp?” Vilkas threatened. 

“You mean on the dirt? Cause that’s where I left you last time,” She replied with a grin. 

Some other members of the companions were outside at this point, watching the exchange with amusement, “Let’s see you say that now that I won’t hold back.” 

“Alright, but I’m going to stay holding back. I don’t want to kill you. Well, maybe that’s not true,” she said as she slinked back to the yard. 

Vilkas clashed his shield and sword together to make a display of dominance. Sonin was not impressed, drawing her dagger from its sheath. By this point, all the Companions were outside watching, including Kodlak. Vilkas was so focused on Sonin he didn’t notice the crowd that had gathered. 

“It’s not too late to back down now,” he announced to her.  
“Have to remind yourself?” Sonin turned his remark against him. 

“That’s it,” he rushed her. 

Sonin held her place until he moved to bash her with his shield. She jumped back from the shield and ducked to miss the swing of his sword. Vilkas was at a speed disadvantage both from his heavy armor and his heavier weapons. Sonin had no doubt that he had more stamina than her. She needed to end it quickly, trying not to resort to magic. 

Vilkas changed his stance and struck with his sword straight down, Sonin catching the sword with her dagger. He had the advantage of strength and tried to force her down to submission. Sonin took notice and prepared her body to roll out. His sword struck the ground as she barely moved out of the way in time. 

At this point, Sonin was already winded and Vilkas knew it. His wolf could sense her lungs heaving and her heartbeat racing. His eyes caught the light reflecting off of the sweat now coating her body. Her cotton shirt started to cling to her, showing some of her curves. Vilkas could tell that she was not as hardened as the other women here. She looked more like a tavern wench than a warrior. 

This time Sonin charged with her silver blade. Vilkas forced the dagger out of her hand by clashing it to his sword, then proceeded to knock the wind out of her with his shield. She hit the ground hard, really hard. Her back crashed against the stone wall. Farkas felt his body tense and prepared itself to rush in and stop his brother, he held nothing back in that bash. Sonin coughed up a little blood and could feel herself wheezing. She may be dragonborn, but she was not built with a dragon’s durability. 

Vilkas stalked up to her with a shit-eating grin on his face, infuriating her. He crouched down over her, “Ready to surrender?” 

“You wish,” She smiled. 

Vilkas looked at her confused and leaned closer to her face, “You’ve been disarmed, how do you possibly hope to win this, whelp? Do you think you can brawl me to defeat?” 

“Oh no, I may be young but I’m far from stupid. In fact, I have you right where I want you,” before Vilkas could offer a smartass response, Sonin lunged at him and conjured a sword with her magic, placing it against his throat before he could draw his own sword.

“Magic?” He spat, “you wouldn’t be able to beat me without it. Real warriors don’t need to rely on tricks.” 

“Tricks? Oh this blade is very real,” she pressed it into his skin, not drawing blood but making the skin move. She leaned into his ear to whisper so only he could hear it, “Never forget this Vilkas, I am never unarmed.” 

Of course, the whole circle heard what she said thanks to their wolf senses. Aela was gleaming with pride at Sonin, knowing she did well by offering her a place here. Farkas’ body finally released its tension. Skjor was silent, as was Whitemane. The other companions cheered as she dispelled her sword and raised her hand up in victory toward them. Vilkas did not offer her a hand up and walked away without a word. Sonin didn’t get up immediately, and Farkas felt a prick of panic as she coughed up more blood. He rushed over to her, but she held up a hand to stop him. Her other hand was to her chest, an orange glow pouring over it. Healing magic. 

In a few moments, Sonin was back on her feet and wiping the blood from her chin, “he really wasn’t kidding about not holding back.” She rubbed her back, sensing a bruise forming. 

“Does it hurt?” Farkas asked, leaning over to look at her back as though the clothing wasn’t preventing him from seeing anything. 

Sonin laughed, “I can handle it Farkas,” she put a hand on his bicep, “I appreciate your concern.” 

Farkas offered her no verbal response but nodded his head. Sonin made her way back to the bathing room to quickly wipe away the sweat and dirt from her skin. She took a healing potion to clear up the bruise on her back. She hated the idea of getting hurt so easily. She slipped back into her shirt and leggings, adjusting the band for her dagger back on her upper thigh. 

Sonin returned to the mead hall, cutting off some deer that was roasting above the fire. Vilkas was there sitting in a corner on a bench, sulking. She sighed before taking her plate of meat over toward him. Vilkas eyed her as she approached, stiffening. There was that smell again. 

Sonin pushed her plate in front of him, “Here, you need to eat. Don’t let one fight get in the way of your health.” 

Vilkas pushed her offer to the side, “Be concerned about yourself, whelp, not me. I don’t need to be mothered.” 

“You really are something huh?” Sonin scoffed, “Do you just reject the idea of anyone trying to be nice to you?” 

“If you want someone to be nice, talk to my brother. That idiot is friendly to everyone,” Vilkas spat. 

“Hey,” Sonin barked, getting his surprised attention, “Shut the hell up. If you don’t appreciate your brother that’s your problem, not his. You’re lucky to have some real family alive, you should treasure him. Not insult him. Some of us have actually lost everyone and are truly alone,” Sonin heard her voice crack at the end. She cursed herself in her head for showing weakness. 

“Whelp-” 

“Forget it. People like you just want to be miserable and bring everyone down with you. I’m not interested. I won’t bother you again,” she waved him off as she walked away. 

Vilkas felt a pang of regret. If he took a moment to think before he spoke, he would have considered that her smile approaching him was honest and took into account the pain on her face when he swatted her plate away. He watched as she took her plate to the living quarters and he felt her breath rattle as she tried to collect herself from her outburst. Vilkas placed his face into his hands, contemplating his image of his brother. 

Sonin raised a hand up and knocked on the room door that belonged to Farkas. He opened the doors wide and greeted her. 

“Is it okay if I sit in here with you for a while?” She asked him, too nervous to meet his eyes directly. 

“Sure. Make yourself at home. Is that deer?” He looked at her plate. 

“Oh yeah, here take what you want. I lost my appetite,” she handed him the plate, which he took happily. 

“It’s really nice in here,” Sonin commented, taking in her surroundings as she sat at his bar. 

“You think so?” Farkas questioned. 

Sonin took another moment to look around, “Yeah. Cute little bar, impressive weapons on the wall, and- let me be clear- I would kill for those furs.” She made a motion to direct his attention to the sabre cat snow pelt on his bed. 

“I killed it myself,” he beamed. 

“I have no doubt,” Sonin returned his smile in earnest. She liked Farkas, he was very kind. 

“Book?” was all he managed to say between bites of venison, looking at the tome she placed on his bar. 

“It’s a new spell I’ve been working on. I’ve been able to cast wards on myself, but this one will teach me how to cast one on someone else,” Sonin looked at the pages covered in words, “I love to read, honestly. It was one of my few comforts as a child.” 

Farkas could sense the tone shift with the end of her statement, “Well my brother likes to read too. Maybe you two could talk about that.” 

“Does your brother like anything? Truly?” Sonin laughed. 

“Yes. He’s just no good with people. He likes to joke too. Some people don't think I'm smart. Those people get my fist. But you, I like,” he stated. 

Sonin could feel some heat rise to her face and to lower areas. She turned to face her book as to not let him see her approval. Farkas didn’t need to see it though, he smelt it. She was aroused, and it was intoxicating. He could feel his inner wolf try to climb to the surface. Images flashed through his head of her under him, panting as he rutted into her. Farkas couldn’t lie to his wolf and say he wasn’t attracted to the woman, but he still knew too little to take it anywhere. Not yet at least.

Sonin sat in silence at the bar reading, but she had a hard time focusing on the words. She could feel that her smallclothes were damp and she tried to fight off thoughts of Farkas naked. Surely, he had a perfect body. 

“Would you like a drink?” Farkas asked after about an hour of silence passed between them. 

“I wouldn’t say no,” Sonin replied. 

Farkas went behind his bar and pulled out two tankards, “Are you more of a wine or mead person?” 

“Mead,” she replied and her eyes widened as he pulled out honey mead. 

He took notice, “Do you like honey?” 

“Do I like it? It’s only the greatest thing to ever exist,” she eyed the bottle. 

Apparently she really liked honey because Farkas could sense her arousal again. He smirked as he poured her some. She took it with many thanks and sipped it, savoring every drop. Farkas threw his back and poured himself another. He admired how her hair and eyes seemed to match the mead. 

“What are you?” Farkas asked. 

“What-what do you mean?” Sonin was taken aback. 

“Sorry, what are your parents?” He questioned. 

“Oh uh, well my parents were both traders. We traveled a lot,” Sonin replied, not quite catching his real meaning. 

“But what are they?” He tried again. 

Sonin finally caught his drift, “Ah! My father was a Nord and my mother was Breton. That’s why I don’t seem to match anyone here.” 

“That makes sense,” he stated, topping off her drink. 

Farkas stayed behind the bar as he took his third tankard of mead slower. Sonin was focusing on her tome. It was starting to get late, but Farkas didn’t want to kick her out. Truthfully, he wanted her to stay. He liked her scent, liked her being there. His thoughts were interrupted when his door swung open and his brother appeared, marching in the room then stopping short when he realised he wasn’t Farkas’ only visitor. 

“What are you doing here? This late?” Vilkas asked in an accusatory manner. 

“What’s your problem? Didn’t you suggest that I should talk to your brother and not you?” She fired back. 

“I need to speak to my brother. Alone,” he stated. 

“I guess it is late. Thank you Farkas for the drinks and the company,” Sonin reached her hand to his arm, pressing it before getting off the bar stool and leaving with her book. “I’ll be ready to leave early in the morning.”

Vilkas could smell her sex as she walked by, immediatly feeling upset. What the exact emotion was, anger, jealousy, or protectiveness, he didn’t know. Nor was he about to reflect on it. Vilkas knew she was going to be trouble if she tried to pursue his brother romantically. 

“What did you need to talk about?” Farkas asked as Sonin closed the door, watching the way her wide hips swayed. 

… 

Sonin and Farkas headed out to Dustman's Cairn at the crack of dawn. Farkas was wearing heavy steel plated armor and wielding a greatsword. Sonin wore a piece that she had made herself. She wore leather boots that reach up her thighs under a shortened robe with splits down the sides. She had added protection to her robes by wearing a leather corset over them with some light leather shoulder pads. It was unique, for sure. Farkas couldn’t help but notice that the corset did a lot to applify her breasts, which were sizable on their own. He also glanced at her thighs while she rode her horse in front of him. He could see the few inches of exposed skin between her boots and the beginning of the slip in her robe. It was distracting. 

It took most of the day to make it to Dustman's Cairn, so Farkas decided they would set up camp and rest before heading in. Sonin offered no resistance, feeling tired herself. They sat by their small fire, eating the salted meats and bread they brought with them. 

“Hey, Farkas?” Sonin asked, drawing his attention, “can I ask you some questions?” 

“Sure, but I’m not much of a talker. My brother is,” he replied. 

“Why did you join the Companions?” she questioned. 

“Vilkas and I have been here since we were little whelps. Our father, Jergen, raised us here. Even Vignar couldn't remember Companions younger than us!" He exclaimed. 

“Who are the Companions, to you?” She continued. 

“The Companions are my family. We fight so that other people don't have to. We bring honor and glory to ourselves and each other,” he answered. 

“Do you have a stance on the war right now?” Sonin asked. 

“Too confusing for me. Empire, Nords, Talos. Who cares? Just tell me who needs bludgeoning," Farkas stated. 

“That is a very practical opinion,” Sonin chuckled, “I haven’t really made up my mind on it. I’ve had offers to join the Imperials and the Stormcloaks. Both make some good points, but the war just seems like everyone is going to lose regardless of the victor.” 

“Then don’t pick a side,” Farkas replied, taking another bite of his food. 

“It sounds so easy when you say it,” she laughed. 

“It is,” he responded, “there’s no need for you to get involved.” 

Sonin sighed, knowing that she had to choose for the sake of Skyrim. She was the dragonborn, it was her job to save Skyrim from the dragons and that won’t be possible until she can get everyone on the same page about the threat. That won’t happen until the war has a victor. 

“Can I ask you some questions?” Farkas asked, surprising her. 

“Of course, anything,” she replied. 

“You said your parents were travellers. Are they no longer?” He questioned innocently. 

“My parents are dead. Have been for about thirteen years now,” she started. Farkas didn’t ask her to explain, but she did anyway. She felt so comfortable around him, “We were on our way to Winterhold when a gang of bandits attacked. My father tried to talk them down, so they rewarded him with an arrow through the eye. My mother’s only thought at that point was to save me. She drew their attention and made an opening for me to run away. Just as the bandits noticed me, my mother used her life force to power a spell strong enough to take out the entire area. I was only a few feet out of the range of the explosion when it happened. I went back to see if either of my parents were alive. They were both just charred skeletons and all our supplies were ash,” a single tear fell down her cheek, but her voice didn’t waiver, “I barely made it to Winterhold before I nearly died from frostbite. The college took me in after they heard about what my mother did. They expected me to be able to perform magical feats also, so they gave me food, shelter, and an education.”

“Sounds like you made a home for yourself,” Farkas stated. 

“It would appear that way but...it was cold. Not just literally, but there were no loving emotions. It was always study and practice all day, every day. No one comforted or caudaled me. The other students bullied me, or avoided me altogether. It was a hopeless feeling. So the only thing I could do to cope was to throw all of my being into my studies and learn as much as possible until I was skilled and old enough to go off on my own,” Sonin looked over to Farkas, “I was top of my class, by the way.” 

“Sounds rough,” Farkas grunted. 

“Could have been worse. At least I never went hungry,” She shrugged. 

“Vilkas and I were lucky to be brought to Jorrvaskr. Before we only had each other, but we made family here,” he looked into the fire, clearly deep in thought. 

“You know for someone who jokes that they aren’t smart, you do think deeply,” Sonin commented. 

He was taken aback by that, “You think so?” 

“I can see it in your face. Try to be easier on yourself. There’s no need for you to be compared to your brother, you are your own being,” She smiled at him while tucking herself into her bedroll, “Goodnight.” 

“Night,” was all Farkas could muster in response.


	2. Wolf out the Bag

Draugrs were everywhere. Their skeletons just came to life and rolled right on out of the walls where they were supposed to be laid to rest. Sonin burnt most of them to a crisp while Farkas kept his attention on the rear, and occasionally, her rear. They made good time, until Sonin’s curiosity got the better of her. 

“Hey what do you think this lever’s for?” She asked as she pulled it. A gate dropped from the ceiling and cut her off from Farkas, “Oops.” 

Farkas shook his head and laughed, “I’ll go find the release.” 

Before he made his way out, five armed people rushed the room. They called him a dog and said that they were going to skin him. Farkas barked back that they wouldn’t live to do it. Sonin was rushing to the front of the gate to cast some spells at the enemies, but stopped when she felt a wave of unnatural power fill the air. Farkas let loose an inhuman growl and his body began to change. She heard as his bones snapped and reset. His arms and legs grew, he grew fur out of every inch of his body. Sonin felt frozen as she realized what was happening. Farkas was turning into a werewolf, her mother’s biggest fear. 

Farkas, or rather his wolf, tore the people in half. Blood and gore covered the hall. Sonin watched as entrails were thrown in the air. She made her way to the back of the room, pressing her body to the wall. She clutched to her silver dagger, as though she was about to fight for her life. The gate lifted up and Farkas reentered the room. He was in his human flesh now, but his eyes were still golden. 

He began to walk toward her, his hands out to his sides, “I hope I didn’t scare you.” 

Sonin didn’t reply, too shocked to make her lips move. All of her mother’s horror stories of werewolves came to mind. Farkas noticed how she gripped her dagger. 

“I’m not going to hurt you Sonin. It’s just me, Farkas,” he stepped closer to her, slowly, “Put the knife down.” Sonin didn’t budge. “Sonin?” He took a few more measured steps. Her eyes were wide, pupils dilated. He could feel her heart racing, her breath shaking, and her body trembling. He could smell her fear, the adrenaline pumping. He feared that she would never snap out of it, or worse, she would attack him. Then, after what felt like an eternity of this standstill, a new scent came into play. 

Sonin was scared, but she was also excited. Farkas looked down at himself, finally recognising that he was naked. Worse, he was hard. Her scent was overwhelming, assaulting his olfactory system. He moved to cover himself with his hands, turning to grab his fallen armor. After pulling the fitting trousers on, he turned back to face Sonin. She was sitting on the ground now, her back leaned on the wall where she slid down. 

Farkas could tell that her heart rate was down now and her breathing was more normal. Her eyes were locked in on him as he approached her. He sat down beside her, patiently waiting for her to say something. 

“I’m sorry,” her voice whispered. 

“For what?” Farkas was confused. 

Sonin had many thoughts and emotions rushing through simultaneously. Of course the first one was terror, absolute and unadulterated. She felt unsafe with the sight of the wolf, but she also knew it was Farkas. Kind, gentle Farkas. He wouldn’t hurt her. She felt sickened at watching humans being ripped apart by giant claws. There was also a part of her that was intrigued, to know how and why he was a werewolf. Deep down, there was also another emotion she felt. Something caused her loins to stir, especially after he stood in front of her in nude splendor. Sonin couldn’t tell at this point if the idea of a werewolf excited her sexually, or if it was just the adrenaline rushing. 

“I froze and you looked worried,” her voice was returned to her now. 

“It’s okay, I didn’t mean to scare you,” he put a hand on her arm this time and he felt as goosebumps pucker, her hair standing on edge. “I can tell you have a lot of feelings right now.” 

“Ha, yeah,” she replied, “you could say that.” Farkas felt as she began to shake a bit again. 

He brought her into his chest plate, embracing her. Sonin melted like butter into him. Her arms wrapped around him, her fingers spread wide. Her nerves calmed almost immediately. Farkas brought a hand up to her hair, stroking it loose from its holder. Part of him felt relieved that she knew now, he didn’t have to hide it from her. 

“Are all the Companions werewolves?” Sonin asked, pulling herself from him to look at his face. 

He could see that she had been crying silently, “No, just the circle.” 

“Will I have to become a werewolf?” She continued. 

“No. No one will force you,” he assured him, running his hands in her hair. 

“Okay,” is all she replied before making herself stand up.

“Are you okay?” Farkas questioned, searching her eyes. 

“I will be. There’s no point in sitting here though. We have a job to finish right?” Sonin answered while pulling her hair back into its ponytail. 

“Alright,” Farkas snapped on his armor and followed her to the fragment. 

… 

Sonin and Farkas didn’t speak the whole ride back to Jorrvaskr. Once they dropped off the fragments with Kodlak, Sonin slipped out of the building. Farkas searched for her but to no avail. He hoped that she could keep the secret and that she would come back. He of course told his brother about what had happened. Vilkas then, in turn, informed the entire circle. There was a sort of unease that settled that night as everyone worried about Sonin’s whereabouts. 

Much to everyone’s surprise, Sonin did arrive in the morning at the time they had planned to officially welcome her into their ranks. She was dressed in a new pair of black leather leggings and a tunic-like top lined with fur around the collar and the end of the sleeves. It was a fetching look, or at least it fetched the eyes of most of the male companions. 

“Brothers and Sisters of the Circle, today we welcome a new soul into our mortal fold. This woman has endured, has challenged and has shown her valor. Who will speak for her?" Kodlak began. 

Farkas spoke, “I stand witness for the courage of the soul before us.”

“Would you raise your shield in her defense?” Kodlak continued. 

“I would stand at her back, that the world might never overtake us,” Farkas kept his eyes on her as he spoke. 

“And would you raise your sword in her honor?” Kodlak asked. 

“It stands ready to meet the blood of her foes,” he smiled at her. 

“And would you raise a mug in her name?” Kodlak questioned. 

“I would lead the song in triumph as our mead hall reveled in her stories,” he exclaimed. 

Then this judgment of this Circle is complete. Her heart beats with fury and courage that have united the Companions since the days of the distant green summers. Let it beat with ours, so the mountains may echo and our enemies may tremble at the call,” Kodlak finished. 

“It shall be so,” everyone said in unison, even Vilkas. 

Kodlak was the first to approach Sonin, “Well, girl, you're one of us now. I trust you won't disappoint.” 

“I’ll do my best,” She replied. 

Kodlak smiled at that response and excused himself back to his quarters. Sonin had heard word that Kodlak was sick, and nearing his time. It saddened Sonin that such a soul like his would be leaving. 

“Shield-sister!” Farkas called out as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder, “Glad I can finally call you that.” 

Sonin felt warm under him, “I can tell.” 

“Now, want to tell us where you went last night?” Vilkas cut them off as they headed toward the mead hall to celebrate. 

“I don’t see how that is any of your business or concern,” Sonin replied. 

“You’re a companion now, your business is our business,” Vilkas snipped. 

“Well I wasn’t officially a companion last night, so back of shield-brother,” She countered. 

“Alright I’ve had enough-” 

“Vilkas, stop,” Farkas interrupted. 

“Brother-” 

Farkas put a hand out on his brother’s shoulder, “I can handle it.” 

“You can, can you?” Sonin teased, letting him lead her into the hall. 

Truth is, Sonin didn’t have much to hide. She had left to clear her head and think about her choice to join the companions. She took her horse to the plain area and hunted for flowers and insects. She was always looking for alchemy ingredients. That was all that she intended to do that night for a few hours then return. What kept her away longer was her dragonborn duty. As she loaded up on her steed, she caught a glimpse of a dragon flying toward Riverwood. 

She knew that it was a small town without the resources to defend itself from a dragon. So Sonin did the only thing her heart would let her, tail the beast. She used a thu'um to grab the dragon’s attention, having it follow her near a mountain and away from the town. It took her about an hour to defeat the beast. Sonin was spent, even after absorbing the dragon soul. She had spent a few hours that night sleeping in a makeshift camp on that same mountain. 

Still sore from her fight with marks remaining on her body, she had little time to make it back to Whiterun before she missed the event. She made a stop in Riverwood for a change of clothes and breakfast, then hightailed it to the city. 

Farkas and Sonin made plates for themselves and retired to his room. Sonin knew he was going to ask her about last night and that she would have to hide certain truths, but she was prepared. She took a seat at the bar while Farkas dug up a bottle of wine. 

“Wine?” Sonin questioned. 

“Aye. This one has elderberries,” he replied, pouring them two tankards. 

“Do you have a limitless supply of alcohol here?” She laughed as she took the drink. 

“I do have a bar,” Farkas remarked. 

“Fair enough,” she continued, “now I suppose this is where you ask what your brother wanted to know?” 

“Aye,” he affirmed. 

“I went out to the plains to collect some new alchemy ingredients and clear my head. I needed time to contemplate everything that happened. One thing led to another and I ended up camping near Riverwood for the night. Now I’m here and happy with my choice,” Sonin explained. 

“Why couldn’t you tell that to my brother?” Farkas asked. 

“Because he’s an asshole that needs to learn how to talk to a woman before he goes demanding anything from me,” Sonin shrugged. 

“You are stubborn like him,” Farkas remarked. 

Sonin choked on her wine, “Excuse me? I’m nothing like that brute.” 

Farkas gave a chuckle and placed a hand on her shoulder, “Calm down shield-sister.” 

Sonin sighed and leaned into his hand, calming herself. She wasn’t actually mad at his words, she just didn’t like the idea of being compared to Vilkas. Farkas let his hand linger on her. He could smell her musk again, and this time it was harder for him to keep control. Now that the secret was out, he didn’t have to hide anything from her. If she was attracted to him now, he didn’t have to have any guilt about laying with her. 

“Sonin?” Farkas asked. 

“Mhm?” Sonin mumbled, eyes still closed. 

“Do you-are you,” Farkas stumbled to find the words, not articulate like his brother, “Are you interested in me?” He already knew the answer, but he wanted to hear confirmation. 

“What?” Sonin’s eyes opened wide and she moved away from his hand, “You mean, romantically?” 

“Aye,” he moved his hand from her. 

“I-,” her face redded deeply, “I don’t really know. You are attractive, I can’t lie.” 

“I am?” Farkas was not used to receiving compliments, even though he had been with women who clearly liked his body. 

“Of course. What’s not to like?” Sonin kept her eyes from his, “I’m just, less sure of myself.” 

“You think you aren’t attractive?” Farkas was in disbelief. 

“I know I’m not ugly, but I’m rather plain,” she rested her head in one hand and moved the bread on her plate with one finger, “I’ve had men show interest but they were all sleazy and much older than me. Do you…?” She didn’t have to finish the question. 

“I do,” he affirmed. 

“It’s something to think about huh?” Sonin awkwardly laughed, finally looking him in the eyes. He looked so intensely at her. 

Farkas brought a hand up to her cheek. He felt as her nerves stood on edge and her heart raced. Her face was a nice hue of red now and she trembled slightly under his touch. Farkas couldn’t quite tell if she was scared of him, or just nervous about the idea of being with him. Either way, he wanted to see where this may go. 

Sonin didn’t push him away. She had never been with a man, so she was a bundle of raw nerves. Farkas wouldn't be a bad first in her mind, but he was so much bigger than her. He towered over a foot and a head over her. Would he crush her? 

“Are you scared of me? Of my wolf?” Farkas asked as he leaned over the counter toward her, hand still on cheek. 

“Not anymore,” she admitted. 

“Do you think I would hurt you?” He continued. 

“No,” she answered, her legs quivering as his breath reached her neck. 

“Do you want me?” he whispered in her ear. 

That was it, that’s what pushed her over the edge. She could already feel her core tighten and nethers soak. If he so much as touched a leg or kissed her she was going to climax. Sonin was already someone that was very sensitive and she knew her body well, but she hadn’t felt a reaction like this before. Sonin could smell his musk, like mead and steel. It turned her on more than she thought it could. She couldn’t hold back an audible whimper. 

Farkas gave a short laugh and removed himself from her, “Don’t mean to tease you.” 

Sonin felt the heat of embarrassment flush through her, “It’s okay. I’m fine,” she lied. 

Her body craved more, and ached at the loss of his touch. Farkas turned his attention to his meal, trying to fight his animalistic urges to take her. He knew that if he did this now, he might lose control and hurt her. Her reactions to his every movement fed his wolf’s desire. 

“You didn’t have to stop,” Sonin stated, surprising herself. 

“If I didn’t this might go somewhere you would regret in the morning,” he replied as he bit into his meal. 

“Regret?” She questioned, not getting clarification. 

They continued their meals in silence and the sexual tension felt like it was choking Sonin. She hadn’t felt this aroused by someone in a long time, not since her first girlfriend back at the College. She fiddled with the fur trim at the end of her sleeves. 

“You seem uncomfortable,” Farkas broke the silence, “You can leave if you want.” 

“And if I don’t want to?” She questioned. 

“Your choice. I’m going to be preparing for training though,” he responded. 

“Would you like me to leave?” She asked. 

“No,” he answered. It was true, he wanted her to stay forever. 

“Then I guess it’s settled,” Sonin replied, to Farkas’ surprise. 

“I guess so,” Farkas said as he moved to the chest by his bed and started to remove his armor. 

Sonin watched in silence as the bulky man stripped down to his small clothes. Her insides ached as she witnessed every movement of the muscles lining his back, arms, and legs. He was a walking piece of art, a sculpture come to life. She suddenly understood why her mom liked Nord men. 

“Like what you see?” Farkas turned his head over his shoulder as he pulled on a pair of trousers. 

“I wouldn’t look if I didn’t,” she flirted. 

She caught the edge of a wide grin that spread across his face. Farkas slipped on an offwhite top that, although stained and dingy, still looked great on him. Sonin could feel herself swallow hard and Farkas heard it. 

They walked out back to the yard together, catching a few curious glances from some members in the hall still eating. Sonin took her tome with her, not interested in training today after her fight yesterday. She found an open table and chair to rest at and dived into her book. She was getting so close to getting this spell under her. 

“First day as a Companion and you’re skipping training?” Vilkas asked from behind her. 

“Look, I had a long night. I’ll be ready for training my arm tomorrow, I want to focus on my mind right now. You know, something you should do more of,” Sonin said, not moving her eyes from the pages. 

“You need to learn your place, whelp,” Vilkas hissed and walked in front of her, “You have to train like everyone else. Go prepare yourself.” 

“Um, no,” Sonin looked up at him, “I was specifically informed that no one was in charge here so I don’t have to take orders from you.” 

“Why must you be so stubborn?” Vilkas snapped at her.

“Why must you be such an ass?” She countered. 

At this point they drew Farkas’ attention away from the dummy he was swinging his greatsword at. 

“Listen here, whelp,” Vilkas started, “you-” 

“No you listen here, Dog,” Sonin interjected, “You can back the fuck up or we can fight without me holding back.” 

“Let’s just calm down-” Farkas started. 

“Okay bitch,” Vilkas replied, “Outside of the city. Right now.” 

“Your funeral,” Sonin smirked. 

“Wait!” Farkas exclaimed, unable to make the pair stop. 

“Come with us brother,” Vilkas commented, “someone will need to carry her back.” 

“Vilkas that’s-” 

“Actually Farkas,” Sonin said, “You should come, he’ll need back up.” 

Farkas ran back inside to get Aela and Skjor’s attention on the matter before chasing after the angry pair. They made sure they were out of range from the watchtowers and a distance off the road. Farkas was tense, nervous for this fight. He knew his brother was too angry to keep himself in check. Vilkas was confident he could maintain control of his wolf, but Farkas wasn’t. 

“Prepare yourself,” Vilkas announced as they came to a stop. 

“Oh I plan to,” Sonins said as she began to remove her top. 

She didn’t want to get it dirty, it was too nice and expensive for that. Clad in just her black leggings and some wrappings around her breasts, she drew the attention of both of the twins. They weren’t focused on the exposure of her flesh, but the giant scar on her body. It was three very deep gashes starting at her left side and tracing around toward her right. They looked like they were caused by something bigger than a bear, even bigger than a werewolf. Farkas wondered if that was why she was so scared to see him transform. 

Vilkas couldn’t draw his attention away from the marks. They were almost purple against her light skin. He felt remorseful about his earlier comments to Kodlak that she didn’t appear to have fought before. She clearly survived something very serious. 

“What did that?” Vilkas asked, pointing the tip of his sword to her stomach. 

“Best me and I’ll tell you,” she replied, her hands beginning to glow deep shades of purple and blue. 

Vilkas charged her, but his body began to seize. Every inch of his nervous system felt on fire. His body shook against his control and he was beginning to feel loss of control of his bladder. Sonin was pumping him full of electricity. Through sheer will power, he forced his body toward her, slowly. He knew she would run out of mana soon and he would have ample opportunity to knock her out from there. 

“I hope you don’t think I’m going to be running out of steam anytime soon,” Sonin announced to him. 

Vilkas’ jaw was clenched too tight to speak, but he was managing to adjust his legs to the sensations. He was only a few meters away now. Suddenly the lightning stopped and Sonin switched to a different spell. Vilkas managed to close the distance to just a meter before a large blast of fire admitted from her palms, sending him back. 

“Come on puppy,” she teased, “let’s play.” 

Vilkas let out a roar and charged her again. This time she took the hit with the help of a ward cast up. His unyielding swings did not touch her. Either she was going to run out of mana or him stamina. Vilkas tried jumping while swinging to get around her ward, but she materialized a blade with her free hand and blocked his blade. 

Farkas was impressed at what he was witnessing. He had fought bandits and the occasional silver hand that threw a spell or two, but never a real battle-mage like this. Vilkas was sweating, tired, and more angry than when he started. His attacks were nearly worthless. He tried a new tactic, swiping low with his leg to try and trip her on her back. Sonin was no idiot, saw the move, and jumped over his leg. She let her ward down in that moment and unleashed frost down on him. It slowed him down enough that she was able to avoid the raising of his shield to bash her. 

“She is impressive,” Aela commented. 

“Aye,” Farkas replied. 

“I think our shield brother is about to lose this one,” Skjor said, “We should invite our new blood to the circle.” 

Farkas felt his heart drop. No, she wouldn’t do that. She may be able to accept them being werewolves, but there was no way she would want to be one. He could recall that expression of terror on her face when he transformed. 

“Icebrain,” Aela continued, “Do you think our shield sister has what it takes to rise to our ranks?” 

“She has the skill,” Farkas looked to her, “I don’t think-” 

“Perfect,” Alea interrupted, “we’ll take her to the underforge tonight. She shall be a fine beast.” 

“I have a mission for her,” Skjor added as his way to affirm the decision. 

Farkas snapped his attention back when he heard Vilkas’ growl. He was losing control in broad daylight. The three circle members that had been spectating from a distance were rushing over to stop him. Sonin took a few measured steps back at the man she had just knocked over with her bound sword. His armor was snapping off and his limbs elongating. A blood curdling howl was let loose. 

Sonin froze again like she did the first time she witnessed the transformation. Her whole body screamed to run or prepare to fight, but she couldn’t move a muscle. The human in Vilkas was fighting hard to turn back, but his wolf was in charge. He had been losing and he needed the blood to best her magic. He could smell her fear. It pleased the wolf, but made Vilkas’ blood run cold. This was wrong, he knew it, but he couldn’t stop it. Farkas was the one that had better control of his beast, ever since they were younglings. Vilkas thought it was because his brother was denser and could relate to the beast more than him. That didn’t stop him from being jealous of his brother though. 

“Sonin!” Farkas called out to her, they were still far enough away that Vilkas would be able to strike before they could reach them. 

Sonin watched as Vilkas’ mouth opened and the rows of dagger-like teeth appeared. He raised a paw up at her, stepping in ready to swing. She knew she had a split second to react. If this was a random encounter she would just shout him away and be done, but there were others watching. She couldn’t blow her cover yet. Sonin threw up a ward as fast as she could. It kept his claws from ripping through her flesh, but did not prevent the force of his attack from sending her flying like a ragdoll tossed to the side by a bored child. 

Farkas transformed as he was running toward them. His wolf form was larger than Vilkas’ and he knocked him down, pinning him while howling and growling. Farkas kept his teeth exposed to his brother. Aela rushed to Sonin, who managed to prop herself up. On her landing she struck a rock on the ground that was causing an absurd amount of bleeding from such a small cut. The blood rolled down her face and made her shut an eye. 

“We’re not done,” Sonin said as she wobbled up to her feet. 

“Vilkas is out of control,”Aela replied. 

“I don’t care,” She hissed and started heading toward the fighting brothers. 

“You’re going to get yourself killed,” Aela warned. 

Sonin responded by turning her head to the side and smiling, while maintaining her walk toward the beasts. Skjor looked at her with a judging expression, but did not offer words or try to stop her. Skjor wanted to see what she would do. He wanted to judge if she would be able to handle the mission he had planned. 

“Stay…away,” Farkas’ beast managed to say as he held his brother down. 

“Farkas, it’s okay. Let him go,” Sonin replied. 

“No...danger,” he responded, losing his control of the beast under him. 

“Trust me,” she ran a hand on the fur on his shoulder, “I know what to do now.” 

He tilted his head toward her, but any decision he was about to make on the matter was taken from him as Vilkas managed to get his legs under him. He pushed his brother off and swung at him. He turned his sight on the petite woman before him, who was still bleeding from her head. She had no weapons, but he didn’t forget what she whispered to him. She was not unarmed. His wolf lunged at her, then was surrounded by a veil. Sonin used the strongest draining spell she knew. It wasn’t just absorbing his stamina, but more importantly, his mana. It was a magical power to be able to transform, so if she could take away enough of it he would have to revert back to his flesh. 

Everyone watched as Vilkas was forced down onto a knee and gripping the ground, fighting against the spell. Slowly his fur began to regress and his form grew smaller. This was taking up all the power that Sonin had left and it would be a few days before she would be able to recuperate fully. 

Finally Vilkas was himself again, naked and bleeding from multiple punctures that Farkas made while restraining him. He looked up at Sonin, his eyes changing back from gold to steel. He felt his heart sink. Not only did he lose control, but he hurt her. It made him feel worse than the defeat itself. He told himself silently that this had to be the last time, last time he ever gives in to the beast blood. 

Sonin reached a hand out to Vilkas, “That’s three now.” 

His face broke into a big smile, “You got me.” 

“Of course I did, now put on some clothes. The cold is doing you no justice,” she glanced down at his member. 

Vilkas quickly covered himself with his hands and Sonin could make out a blush under all that war paint. Farkas came beside them, wearing a ripped pair of trousers. Vilkas could feel something stir, something that felt close to happiness. He wondered if it was because of her, there was no other explanation. Farkas thought about how his brother was going on about Sonin needing to learn her place, but clearly he was the one who needed a lesson. Even Farkas knew that you should never engage a mage solo, they were too unpredictable. 

“Your head,” Farkas commented, putting a hand to her face to examine the wound. 

“It’s okay,” She placed her hand on his. 

Vilkas felt a ping of jealousy. He had been bested for the third time by the same woman and she was going to drive him mad. Vilkas was always the dominant in his relationships, with friends and with lovers. Getting beaten into submission by anyone but his brother was new for him and it made him discover a few new things about himself. All the time that he felt upset at her and couldn’t stop thinking about her wasn’t because there was something wrong with her, he was just attracted to her. Vilkas can’t remember the last time he was attracted to a woman beyond appearances. Now he was looking at his brother touching her and it pissed him off. His wolf decided that this woman was worthy to be a mate and didn’t want anyone else near her. 

Farkas picked up on a shift in his brother’s energy, but not the reason for it. Sonin gathered her shirt and slipped it back on, not wanting to expose her scar to any other people. She didn’t have the energy to cast a restoration spell for herself yet, so she would have to make a potion when they returned to the hall. 

“Sonin,” Aela said to her as they reached the steps of Jorrvask, “I want you to meet us in the underforge tomorrow at midnight.” 

“Sure,” Sonin replied, “Something important?” 

“Yes,” Aela replied, making her way in with Skjor. 

Vilkas stopped Sonin at the door, “Sonin.” 

“Yes?” She looked at him. It was the first time he uttered her name, and she rather liked the sound on his lips. 

“I’m sorry,” the Nord muttered. Farkas raised a brow. 

“Don’t worry about it,” She replied, continuing inside. 

Vilkas was not expecting a reaction like that. He deserved her wrath, not her forgiveness. They entered the living quarters, most people out of the hall and outside now. Vilkas watched as Sonin made a stop to grab one of her bags then followed Farkas to his room. He wanted to join them, but he was too ashamed. Instead, he headed for his room to rest. He would consult Kodlak in the morning once his mind was clear. 

Sonin grinded a few ingredients out of her bag into a paste in her small pedestal. Farkas watched her work, amazed. She poured some of the juniper wine into the concoction and made it into a solution. 

“The wine makes it easier to take,” she poured it into three bottles, “take this one.” She handed him one. 

“I don’t need it,” he said, but she pushed the bottle into his hands. 

“Then save it for when you do,” She drank hers down and the cut on her head sealed, “now, let me take this one to Vilkas.” 

“Are you sure you don’t want me to take it?” He offered. 

“No it’s okay,” she whipped the blood off her face with a rag and took her things across the hall. 

Sonin took a deep breath before knocking on his door. He simply grunted loudly in response instead of opening the door, so she took it as a sign to let herself in. The door was unlocked. His room was plain compared to Farkas’ bar, but there were more weapons and miscellaneous items. He had a small bookshelf filled with volumes, most unfamiliar to Sonin. Vilkas was laying face down on his bed, wearing just a pair of trousers. His hair was spilled out over the pillow and he had put makeshift bandages on the punctures on his arm. 

“I guess it’s a good thing I left myself in,” Sonin spoke, causing Vilkas to jump up and out of the bed. 

“What are you-” 

“Relax wolf-boy,” She teased, “I made you a health potion” 

“Thank you,” he took the bottle, taking a sniff then tossing it back. 

“You want me to get you properly bandaged?” She made it a point to tilt her head at the cloth wrappings that were saturated with blood. 

“They won’t be needed after this potion right?” He asked. 

“It’s a weak one. It’ll stop the bleeding but it won’t fully close punctures like that. It shouldn’t need stitches, but you’ll want a proper bandage to keep it from getting infected,” Sonin moved closer to the man, “Go. Sit.” Vilkas took a moment to look at her, ensuring that she was being serious before he did as he was told. “Good boy,” she continued, “you might even earn yourself a bone.” 

“Is getting insulted part of the healing process?” Vilkas asked, his tone not as serious as normal. 

“Nothing is free,” she replied, “Amusement is my price.” 

Vilkas gave her a short choke of a laugh. Her eyes grew wide and she pressed the back of his hand to his forehead. 

“What are you doing?” He questioned. 

“Oh well, I thought I just heard you laugh. I had to make sure you weren’t running a fever, that’s the only logical explanation,” Sonin chuckled. 

“Very funny,” he looked at her with an expression that was softer than what she had seen before. 

Sonin carefully unwrapped his arms and inspected each wound. They were closed, but still fresh. She went to the other side of the room to the bucket of water Vilkas kept and dipped a cloth into it. Vilkas watched her intensely as she washed each affected area before applying a floral scented paste and fresh wrappings. 

“You seem to know what you’re doing,” Vilkas commented. 

“Thank you, I do. I never specialised in one field of magic, so to keep an edge I worked hard on all of them. I think I prefer healing more than hurting,” Sonin admired her work for a moment, “weird thing for a warrior to say, huh?” 

I don’t think so,” Vilkas’ hand reached out to her’s that was resting on the furs of his bed. She had sat beside him there to clean him up. Sonin jumped a bit at his touch, “Does this offend you?” 

“No,” she stammered, “Just took me off guard. You don’t seem the handsy type.” 

“I guess that’s true,” he removed his hand from her. 

“I didn’t say you had to stop,” she protested, “It’s okay. I am the handsy type.” 

“Oh,” Vilkas’ eye gave away a slight excitement as he returned his touch, “You...want me to touch you?” 

Sonin shrugged, “I like being touched.” 

“Do you now?” Vilkas felt a little bolder from her response, pushing a stray lock of her hair behind her ears to get a better view of her face. 

He felt his pants tighten at her blushing and the smell that rose off of her. It was similar to the odor he caught whiff of when she walked past him out of Farkas’ room. She was attracted to him like she was his brother. It almost made him feel proud, in a weird sibling-rivalry kind of way. 

Sonin had been looking down while he touched her, but she made his breath hitch when she looked up at him through her lids. Her light brown eyes like warm amber in the candlelight. Her lashes long and dark, her lips plumper than the average Nord’s, and her cheekbones high. He wanted to push her down onto the furs and explore more of her. 

“Is there something on my face?” She asked, self conscious. 

“No,” Vilkas moved in closer to her face, his lips dangerously close to hers. 

Sonin didn’t stop him as he closed the gap between them. Her breathing almost stopped as she anticipated his next move. Hesitantly, Vilkas pressed a hand to her jaw to angle her head toward him. He could hear that she was holding her breath as her heart began to race. If he hadn’t just transformed today, then he would not have been able to hold the wolf back in this moment. He pressed his lips to hers, careful to be as gentle as possible. Sonin felt a spark run down the back of her spine through to her feet. Vilkas felt the lack of her reciperation and began to pull away thinking that it wasn’t a welcomed move, but just as he did Sonin leaned in. It was all the permission he needed to lock lips again. He ran a hand to her hair, pulling her into a deeper kiss. This time she kissed him back, her hands tentatively running up his bare chest. 

Sonin was having a lot of mixed emotions right now. This man had pissed her off and offended her repeatedly. He was a thorn in her side that didn’t welcome her presence or even her existence, but now she was enjoying kissing him. She was expecting that, if she were to get involved with anyone here, then it would be Farkas. Sweet, loving Farkas. Not broody Vilkas. It was confusing, but her body seemed sure of it. Her hands explored the muscles and hair on his chest, his skin puckering under her fingertips. 

The Nord man slipped a little tongue to her lips, causing her to involuntarily dig her fingertips into his flesh. He took it as the good sign it was and proceeded to guide her down onto the bed. She followed his lead, but she felt very unsure of herself. Sonin didn’t feel forced, no, she knew he would stop if she told him to. She just felt no confidence in herself. Having only been with women, she wasn’t sure how she would perform with a man. Sonin was attracted to men more than women, but everything sexual just seemed easier and less intimidating with women. 

Her head reached his pillow, the rabbit fur pelt tickling her ears. She whimpered as he moved his attention to her neck, kissing and nibbling down to her collarbone. He moved a hand up her torso, running it down from her neck to her breasts. He was rough with her body. A moan escaped her lips and Vilkas’ body instinctively pressed down on hers, his erection needing friction. 

“Is this good?” Vilkas asked. 

“Mh-” Sonin was never good at articulation when she was experiencing any intense emotions, “Ye-Yes.” She shuddered as he bit into her collar. 

“You smell so amazing,” he said to her as he positioned himself centered over her, “You’re beautiful,” He began to unlace her leggings quickly, “I’m going to leave you sore.” 

Sonin’s eyes grew wide and panic began to set in. She feels like she wants this, but it’s so sudden and soon. Vilkas felt the shift from excitement to fear. 

“Sonin,” he looked in her eyes, searching for the truth, “Are you scared of me?” 

“No,” she said, that’s not what has her scared. 

“You like what I’m doing?” He continued. 

“Yes,” she answered. 

“Then why do you look so fearful?” He pushed. 

“I-,” the embarrassment of her inexperience flushed her again, “I’ve never-” 

“You’re a maiden?” Vilkas’ face grew pale, “Why-why didn’t you say something?” He rushed off of her and stood a few feet away from the bed, “I wouldn’t have-,” he ran a hand down his face, “I just assumed-” 

“It’s okay Vilkas,” Sonin got out of the bed, “I-I didn’t know what to say.” 

“Divines,” he muttered, “You could have told me to stop. I can’t just treat you like some tavern whore.” 

“You caught me off guard,” Sonin explained, “I’ve never had someone be so forward with me.” 

“Does Farkas know?” He asked. 

“What? No, why would I have told him?” Sonin questioned. 

“He is also-,” he put a hand up, “Nevermind. Just, go.” 

“You kiss me and now you’re going to kick me out?” Sonin felt rage boil behind her embarrassment. 

“Yes, I made a mistake. Go,” he opened the door for her. 

“Why did I think, for just a moment, that you were anything other than a complete ass?” She exclaimed as she walked out, shooting him daggers. 

Vilkas closed the door behind her, not wanting to see his brother step out of his room. He threw himself back on the bed, thinking of what he had done. Her scent was on his furs, the only comfort he got that night as he fell in and out of a restless sleep. 

Farkas heard the commotion across the hall and stuck his head out when he heard Vilkas’ door slam shut. He caught wind of Sonin, hearing feet storm to the mead hall. He wasn’t sure what was going on, or who he should see first. He decided that it would be better to keep an eye on Sonin since Vilkas was staying inside. He rushed to meet up with her at the courtyard. 

He stood back, watching her as she struck the strawman targets with her bound blade. She hacked away with little form or grace. Anyone would be able to see that she was angry. Farkas decided it best to wait, let her tire herself out. 

After some time, Sonin’s stamina was depleted. She turned to head back in, startled that Farkas was watching her. He offered her a smile and embraced her. 

“Farkas? What are you doing out here?” She asked. 

“Heard a fight, wanted to check on you,” he answered. 

“Thank you. You’re so kind, you know that?” She said to him. 

He just offered her a smile, leading her back inside, “Do you want to talk about it?” 

“Yes, but I think this is something that I should just keep to myself. Just know your brother is a real piece of work,” Sonin replied. 

“Aye,” Farkas responded, “He’s got the smarts, but he’s not good with people.” 

Sonin snorted, “True that,” she looked at the ground as they walked. 

“Something else bothering you sister?” He questioned her uncharastically serious expression. 

“I just,” she clung a hand to her arm to comfort herself, “I don’t want to be alone tonight. I think I may just stay with my horse at the stable.” 

“You can stay with me,” He offered, liking the idea of her in his bed. 

“That’s...okay? There aren’t any unspoken rules about it are there?” She questioned. 

He laughed, “No, it’s fine. Come on.” 

Sonin was all too happy to curl up on the Sabre pelt on his extra large bed. He was an extra large man, so she expected no less. She didn’t want to sleep in her fine clothes though, rubbing her head contemplating how to stay modest. 

“Something the matter? I promise not to try anything,” Farkas said. 

“Oh, I just realized that I normally sleep without a top. It would be a little inappropriate for me to do that if we’re sharing a bed,” she answered. 

“Take one of my shirts then,” he offered her a top that would swallow her. 

“Thank you,” she took it. 

Farkas watched her as she turned her back to him and slid out of her fur lined top. His eyes fell to her giant scar, wondering what caused it and how she managed to survive. He was a man that had many wounds and the scars to prove it, but nothing that looked that grave. 

“Sonin,” he got her attention as she finished removing her leggings, “What caused that mark?” 

She turned to face him, “Can you keep a secret?” 

“Aye,” he admired how his shirt fit her like a tunic, the v of the neckline plunging down to her cleavage and the hem stopping at her knees. 

“Good, I’d rather not have everyone here know. It was from a dragon,” she replied. 

“Dragon?” His eyes widened. 

“Yeah,” Sonin rubbed the back of her neck, “if I didn’t have some healing potions on me, I would have died. My restoration magic, at that time, wasn’t quick enough to keep me from bleeding out.” Farkas let her keep talking uninterrupted. “Have you ever seen your insides out of your body?” He shook his head no. “Good, I hope you never do. It’s an unimaginable pain.” 

“What happened to the dragon?” He asked. 

“It’s dead now,” She told him, hiding the fact she was the one who killed it. That’s how she discovered she was Dragonborn. 

“You’re stronger than you look,” Farkas commented. 

“Not really,” she blushed, crawling into his bed. 

Farkas let her get settled before he followed behind her. Sonin faced away from him, happy to be there but nervous at the same time. She had never shared a bed with anyone but her closest friends. He sensed her discomfort and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her close. She could feel herself melting again, a sense of comfort and safety washing over her. Farkas felt her muscles relax under his touch. It made him feel proud of himself. The little woman in his arms deserved to be able to relax.


	3. In his arms

Sonin woke up that morning to the heavy breathing of the Nord holding her close like they had been life-long lovers. She had to admit that she liked the feeling of being so small compared to him. It was a feeling that she could grow used to. Farkas hadn’t been disturbed enough to wake up as she shifted in the furs. He did, however, move his hand down her stomach toward her nether region. Sonin could feel herself grow hot under his touch, her body craving friction. Farkas mumbled something in her ear and squeezed her tighter to his body. She let out a soft moan, alerting Farkas to what he was doing in his sleep. 

Farkas, and all the circle members, had restless sleep. The pull of the beast blood prevents them from resting. He opened his eyes, but did not release his grip yet. His wolf took notice of her pleasure, coming to the surface of his mind. He pulled her just a little tighter, spreading his fingers out to cover more surface area. Sonin let out another small moan, not realizing Farkas was awake. 

“Something feeling nice?” He whispered to her. 

Sonin jumped, startled at his voice, “What?” 

“You seem to be enjoying this,” Farkas continued. 

A blush crossed the bridge of her nose, “It’s...pleasant. I-I haven’t been held like this before.” 

“No? Surprising,” he leaned into her hair, smelling the flowers and juniper berries she washed it with. 

“Farkas?” She said in a small voice when she felt a very hard pressure against her back. 

“Am I making you uncomfortable? I will stop if you tell me to,” He replied. 

“No, I-I like it,” Sonin admitted. 

Farkas turned her body around to face him, her hands rested on his broad chest. He looked at her face, an appetizing shade of pinkish red. Her breathing was steady but her blood was rushing. He took a deep breath, inhaling all of her wonderful scents. Her body was radiating heat that had not been there a few moments before. He wanted to take her then and there. 

“Would you like more?” He asked her. 

“I think I would,” she hesitantly said. 

“You don’t sound confident,” Farkas remarked. 

Sonin sighed, remembering his brother’s reaction to discovering she was still a maiden. “Your brother seemed upset when I told him this, so I’m worried you’ll be too.” 

“Hm?” He replied. 

“I’ve never...been with a man,” she continued. 

“That’s surprising,” Farkas responded. 

“How? Why is it you’ve both assumed I had been?” Sonin felt offended. 

“I expected a woman as beautiful as you would have had her share of suitors,” he admitted. 

“Oh,” the offense turned to flattery, “I don’t think I’m anything special enough to draw many men’s eyes.” 

“You’ve had mine since you walked in the doors of the mead hall,” he replied. 

Sonin felt like she was on fire. Farkas, with his alleged stupidity and lack of vocabulary, was saying everything she didn’t know she wanted to hear. She wasn’t sure what exactly she was doing, but she moved a leg up his. The Nord grunted in approval and stroked the appendage. Her hair stood on edge at the tenderness. He was so big, yet so gentle. 

“I don’t want you to feel pressured,” Farkas told her. 

“I don’t,” she replied, pulling herself closer to him. 

“Good,” he grunted again. Farkas ran his hand down her leg to her rear, pressing into it with his fingers, “You wear my shirt well.” Sonin gave him a giggle like she was still some school girl. “I bet you would look better with it off though.” 

That was all the words she needed to hear for her core to tighten to an almost uncomfortable point. Her fingers began to tremble on his chest in excitement. She buried her face into his chest so as to not show him her embarrassment at his words. 

“Look up at me,” his tone more of an ask than commanded.

She obliged. He brought his face down to meet hers, capturing her lips with his. His kiss felt different than Vilkas’, but was equally as pleasurable. This time Sonin had a little more confidence, reaching her hands up to lock them in his hair. The Nord’s hips bucked into her at the sensation. Sonin kissed him back, comfortable with the action that she had practiced at the College. 

Farkas’ hands gripped her ass tighter, kneading her. Aside from her face, her ass was the most attractive thing to Farkas. It was bigger than most of the women he had seen, and bigger was better when you’re a large man with an affinity for styling like a dog. 

Sonin’s breath came out ragged as their kissing intensified. She clutched fistfuls of his hair and he ran his hands up and down the length of her backside. She was feeling bothered and ready for what may happen next. 

“My brother is an idiot to have let you walk out,” he said to her, breaking their lip lock. 

“He didn’t just let me out, he kicked me out,” she replied, “Wait, isn’t it a little strange to do this with me if your brother was…?” 

“I don’t think so, but we’ve never shared well,” he replied, squeezing her ass again. 

“If you're okay with it then I will be too,” she responded. 

“I’m more than okay with it,” Farkas pressed into her lips again. 

This time there was tongue involved, exploring each other’s mouths. Sonin was moaning softly at his actions. Farkas, ravishing every second of this, brought his hand up her leg toward her small clothes. She shivered, her hips involuntarily moving against him. Farkas fought to keep his beast blood at bay, not wanting to be too rough with her. He felt that she had soaked through her small clothes, making his erection twitch. 

Sonin whimpered against his chest hair as he slid a finger under the small fabric. He rubbed against her sensitive nub, causing her whole body to shake. He was unraveling her already, and he was just getting started. Carefully, he found her entrance and ran the finger along her folds. 

“Can I?” He asked, not wanting to take this further than she would be comfortable with. 

“Divines, please,” she bucked her hips toward his hand, seemingly overcoming her shyness. 

Farkas wasted no time in pressing into her slowly, feeling how her core tightened around his digit. She felt tight, too tight to take him. He curled his finger against the hidden spot he knew drove women crazy. The audible gasp from Sonin was all the encouragement he needed. Farkas slipped another finger into her, feeling her stretch to accommodate the width. Her juices flowed down his hand, making his erection almost unbearable. He needed relief soon or he was going to lose his fight with the wolf. 

Sonin had to stop herself from calling out his name, not wanting anyone to hear her. She didn’t know that, due to their heightened senses, that all of the circle members were aware of what was happening. Vilkas, still in his room, was pleasuring himself to her muffle sounds. He knew it should make him feel wrong since it was his brother drawing those lewd noises from her sweet lips, but he couldn’t help but imagine it was him in his place. Unlike Vilkas, Farkas placed no intrinsic value on maidenhood. So he had no issues with deflowering the woman. 

Farkas started to pump his fingers into her, her legs convulsing in response. He delighted in every movement of her body and each sound she made for him. It was like he was the musician, and her his prized instrument. He was discovering all the places that made her sing. 

Sonin’s head was spinning. She didn’t know what to do with herself as he delivered her pleasure with every passing second. His digits filled her walls more than anything she had ever done to herself. There were fleeting moments of pain as she adjusted to him, but they were drowned out with the sparks he made her see. 

“Say my name,” he whispered to her. 

“Far-Farkas,” she managed between heavy breaths. 

He grunted at his name on her lips, picking up the pace. She clenched down on him as he rubbed a thumb against her nub. She bit her lip to hold back a cry as she reached climax. Farkas kept his fingers curling inside her, riding out her orgasm. 

Sonin couldn’t catch her breath, resting herself on Farkas. He stroked her hair, helping her calm herself. He placed small kisses on her forehead. Unfortunately it appeared Sonin was spent, but he still had a throbbing member that needed attention. 

“Sonin,” he started after she caught her breath, “Do you think you could...help me out?” 

“I think so,” she looked up at him with a haze over her eyes, “what do you want me to do?” 

“Anything really,” he replied, sliding his trousers off to expose himself to her. 

Even though she had seen it before, she couldn’t help but be surprised at it’s size. She took it in her hands, slowly stroking him. He made some animalistic sounds, thrusting his hips to match her pace. 

“I have an idea,” Sonin said with a devilish look in her eyes. 

“Hm,” He grunted, moving faster against her. 

Sonin concentrated a small amount of heat in her hands using her fire spell. Farkas groaned at the sensation. 

“I used this on my previous girlfriends,” she informed him. 

He grunted again, rolling on top of her. He rested on his forearms to keep from crushing her, “Didn’t think I’d ever like magic used on me.” 

“Well you’re going to love this,” Sonin replied, switching to a frost spell. 

He jumped, startled at the change in temperature. She stroked to spread the chill thoroughly. Confident in herself now, she channeled opposing spells in each hand. The mix of hot and cold sent Farkas over the edge, spilling himself on her torso. Sonin watched as his eyes glazed over gold, his breath heavy and hard. 

“Farkas?” She questioned, worried he may be losing control. 

His steel eyes showed back through, “I’m okay.” 

“Was that good?” She asked, self conscious. 

“Great,” he collected himself before stepping from the bed and grabbing a rag to wipe his seed off of his shirt. 

“I’m glad,” she replied, “I wasn’t sure if it would work well.” 

“You can do that to me anytime,” he smiled at her, handing her a tankard of water. 

“So...what now?” Sonin asked, not sure how this would affect their relationship. 

“Up to you,” he answered, “I’m comfortable with what you want. Could stop it here, pretend it didn’t happen. Could take it further.” 

“All on me then?” She sighed, “No pressure huh?” He nodded his head, “Well, I’d like to see where this goes. If that’s okay with you? No need for exclusivity, just something casual?” 

“Fine by me,” he replied. 

Farkas walked back toward her, sitting on the bed beside her. Sonin, who had been sitting up, leaned her head on his shoulder. They stayed like that for a few moments before Sonin’s stomach growled, signaling the need to break her fast. She slid on her leggings and her fur top to head up stairs. Farkas suited up in full armor. 

Vilkas laid in his bed, having finished himself. He didn't want to get up even though he too was hungry. He couldn't stand the idea of looking at his brother after what had happened. Ripe with jealousy and regret, he opted to brood in his room for a while longer before speaking to Kodlak. 

…

“So, what do you think Aela wants to talk to me about?” Sonin asked Farkas. They sat outside under the awning. Farkas was sitting in a chair at the table and Sonin was perched haphazardly on a closed barrel, eating a sweet roll. 

The Nord regarded her, “Don’t know.” He lied. 

“I know you’re lying Farkas,” Sonin replied, making Farkas’ heart jump a beat. “I saw you and Aela talking while I fought your brother.” 

“Not my place to say,” he admitted, at least that was the truth. 

Sonin wrinkled her nose, “fine,” she sighed, taking another bite of her sweet roll and looking off in the distance at the sky. 

“I’m sorry,” he offered. 

“Don’t be,” she watched a hawk in the sky, “You don’t owe me anything Farkas.” 

He grunted at that response. It was true and not at the same time. As his shield sister, he did owe her loyalty and protection, companionship and truth. Sonin was still new to it all, but she would learn these things as she stayed with them. On a personal level, Farkas felt some attachment to the woman. His wolf liked her, so he would do his best to be there for her. Even if she were to choose to lay with another man, he would still be there for her. 

Farkas couldn’t seem to understand why his brother rejected her when desire rolled off of him every time he saw her. It did him too, now that he had interacted with her sexually. With his brother though, it was intense and needy. He was staring at Sonin, who was distracted at something in the sky. Her eyes grew narrow and her heart rate picked up. Farkas followed her gaze, trying to see what she did. 

“Sister?” He asked, giving up on trying to see what she did. She didn’t respond but her heart was beating so hard he could see an artery in her neck pulsating. “Sonin.” 

She jumped at that, tearing her gaze away from the sky, “Sorry, yes brother?” 

“What did you see?” He asked her, a little worried that her heart rate had not dropped yet. He could smell the sweet tinge of fear she let off. 

“Nothing,” she glanced back at the sky then at him, offering a fake smile, “Thought I saw something, but it’s gone now.” 

He nodded and returned to the tankard he was drinking. Vilkas felt like she was hiding something before and now he was beginning to feel the same way. What did she have to hide? Surely she wasn’t with the Silverhand after all. 

Farkas was brought out of his thoughts by Sonin jumping off of the barrel and wiping her hands together to rid herself of the roll’s crumbs, “Come brother,” she offered a hand to him, “I need some training.” 

“Alright,” he downed his mead and followed her to the courtyard, “What do you want to know?” 

“I know you prefer big swords to little daggers,” she started and he nodded in agreeance, “So, teach me some of the skills of wielding a ridiculously large sword.” She smiled at him. 

He looked at her, in her black leather leggings and a simple shirt she had changed into, “Seriously?” 

“It could be fun,” she kept her smile, “or disastrous.” She shrugged, “Probably the latter, but I want to see what it's like to have a weapon the same size of me. I can conjure one up, but it’s weightless so it loses its authenticity.” 

“Okay,” he took an iron greatsword off of the weapons rack and handed it to her. 

He had a hard time holding back a laugh when she nearly fell over when he released it into her grasp. She struggled to lift it with both hands, visibly straining. The look on her face was one of determination though, she really was serious about this. He told her that she needed to widen her stance or she would fall over when she swings it. 

“By Arkay,” she heaved it over her shoulder and stumbled back, “how do you manage this.” 

Farkas shrugged, “I’m strong.” 

“Clearly. Alright, I’m going to try and hit this dummy without making a fool out of myself,” she announced to Farkas. 

“Too late for that,” a familiarly grumpy voice behind her called out, “watch your stance,” he kicked at her with a boot, forcing her legs wider apart. 

“Hey!” She exclaimed. 

“And straighten your back, by Ysgramor,” he sighed and circled the small woman, “Of all the weapons you decide you finally want to train with you pick the one that’s bigger than you. And you picked Farkas of all people to train you.” 

“Why wouldn’t I? I’ve seen him cut down many a foe with one,” she defended him. 

“I’m the master of arms here,” he looked like he didn’t rest at all for a week, “you come to me when you want to work with a new weapon. Farkas trains those who have proven their understanding of the basics with me.” 

Sonin made an exaggerated sigh, “Fine. Just tell me what to do before I change my mind about this.” 

He walked over to her, smelling strongly of ale. Hesitantly, he adjusted her position by touching at her stomach and pulling at her arms. Vilkas could smell the sex on her, still fresh from being with his brother. He wondered just how far they went. He couldn’t see any visible marks on her, so he assumed that he hadn’t taken her maidenhood. At least not entirely. The thought gave him some sense of relief. 

“Vilkas?” Sonin raised one brow and lowered the other at him, “You done there?” 

Vilkas looked down and saw where he still had a hand on her waist, he withdrew it quickly, “Go ahead and swing at that dummy.” 

“But you don’t have your shield for protection,” she smirked. 

“Whelp, hit it before I hit you,” he wanted to laugh at her joke, but he was too tired and emotional to let anything but annoyance show. 

“Okay,” she sighed again and charged the strawman. 

Her first hit went better than either of the twins expected, but they didn’t expect her to be able to lift the weapon above her head. The sword stuck into the shoulder of the target and fell on her ass, “Damn that hurts,” she cursed, rubbing at her sore rear. 

“Are you ready to start somewhere more on your level, whelp?” Vilkas asked her. 

Sonin repeated what he had asked her in a comical mocking tone with an over exaggerated Nordic accent. She pulled the sword from the dummy, taking a great effort on her end. She returned it to Farkas, who offered her a warm smile. He proceeded to hand her short sword and a small wooden shield. She made her way back to Vilkas, bashing them together like he did to her at their fight. Vilkas couldn’t help but crack a small smile. 

“Oh no,” she said, his smile dropped, “Don’t go looking at me like that. It’s unnerving.” 

Vilkas felt stung by her words. Was he really that bad? He tried to ignore those thoughts and adjusted her stance. He admired her for a moment, looking over the curve of her back to her rear. She had wide birthing hips, wider than anyone in Whiterun. Farkas sensed the need roll off of his brother, grunting at him to bring his attention back to the lesson. 

“Show me your swing,” he instructed. 

She did as told. In truth, Vilkas didn’t think her form was bad considering that she spent her life up in a tower playing with magic. He gave her pointers and she took them to heart, following his advice flawlessly. Vilkas was impressed with how quickly she was catching on, how she hung on every word he said. 

They went at it for a couple hours before the woman couldn’t lift her arms anymore, “Can’t take it anymore? That all you have in you, whelp?” Vilkas taunted. 

She didn’t give him her usual smart mouth quip, her attention to something invisible in the sky. He grew confused at the mixed scents her body gave. Fear, hate, regret, sadness, and just a touch of excitement. He could almost taste the way her blood rushed through her. 

“Whelp?” He questioned, trying to see what she saw to no avail. Again like with Farkas, she didn’t respond. He went behind her and gave a light smack to the back of her head. 

“Hey!” she grabbed her head and swung a weak fist at him. 

He grabbed it, “watch it. What distracted you?” 

He sensed the shift in her odor, “Nothing-it’s nothing,” she lied. 

“In the Companions, we don’t lie to our shield siblings. What did you see?” His tone was harsher than he meant it to be and he could tell from the way Sonin flinched at his words. 

“I thought I saw something, but it wasn’t there. Happy?” She helped herself off of the ground, brushing the dirt off of her legs. 

“What did you think you saw?” he pushed. 

“Doesn’t matter, it wasn’t there,” her tone making it clear she wouldn’t entertain any further prodding. 

He followed behind her to the mead hall. She grabbed an apple and a sweet roll before heading to the living quarters. Vilkas took humor in the woman’s appetite. There was a reason she held extra flesh and he was finding out why. He continued to trail her. 

Sonin was in the shared living area, her food on the bed while she was digging through some things under the bed. Vilkas leaned against the doorway and watched her in silence. She was usually perceptive, but something had a hold on her. Sonin pulled out a small box from one of her packs. He couldn’t quite make out what it held, but it shimmered in the candlelight. Jewelry perhaps? 

She placed it in her pant’s pocket and reorganised her belongings back under the bed. Still going unnoticed, Vilkas stayed in the doorway. Sonin grabbed her silver dagger and its strap from the post of the bed and fastened it on her thigh. She moved to the chest at the foot of the bed, moving quickly. She pulled out leather armor, it was black and coated in a faint glow. Vilkas didn’t turn away when she stripped her shirt off and slid into it. He examined the scar on her stomach before it was hidden from view. 

Sonin took a large bite out of the sweet roll and tied her hair behind her in a high tail. Finally she pulled the shimmery object back out from her pants and clasped it around her neck. It looked like a regular silver necklace, but it was adjourned by diamonds. Vilkas was perplexed as to why she would wear such an expensive piece if she was dressing for battle. It was then when she grabbed the apple and turned did she see Vilkas. 

“What the fuck!” She exclaimed, her fists glowing red. 

“Where are you headed to like that?” He asked her, staying leaned against the frame. 

“Nowhere special. Just going to take a ride,” she lied. 

He could tell she was hiding something from the way her heart beat shifted at her words, “We don’t keep secrets here Whelp.” 

“We both know that’s not true,” she referred to their lycanthropy.

“Just tell me, or I will follow you,” he threatened.

“You could try, but you won’t succeed,” she replied. 

“I have a wolf’s senses whelp, I could track you for miles,” he countered. 

“I can change my form,” she admitted. 

He raised his brows at that, “what do you mean?” 

“Nothing, I already said more than I should have,” She put the apple in her mouth and tried to walk past him. 

Vilkas blocked her path, forcibly turning her by the shoulders toward him. Her apple fell out of her mouth and rolled to the floor. She struggled to escape his grasp, but he had the strength of a beast she could never hope to match without magical aid. 

“Let go of me Vilkas,” she demanded. 

“Tell me what I want to know,” he tightened his grip on her. 

“Fuck you,” she replied. 

Something snapped in him and without thinking about it, his body had her pinned to the stone floor. He heard a thud as her head hit the floor harder than he would have meant for it to. Tears filled her eyes immediately, but she didn’t fight him off. He could smell that she was in pain, but there was also an eagerness from her loins. Vilkas could feel the saliva forming in his mouth, coating everything it touched. His wolf wanted out. 

He pushed his head in her neck, taking her in. He could feel the pulse off her neck. Vilkas had her hands pinned above her head and left her completely vulnerable. His cock throbbed at the view, she looked so helpless. But she wasn’t helpless and he remembered all too late. The air was forced out of his lungs by a kick he didn’t expect or see coming. Sonin may not have much of an arm, but damn he felt like a horse kicked him. 

“Don’t touch me again,” she spat on the floor at his feet. 

“Wait,” he reached a hand out as she ran away and up the stairs. 

Sonin was on her horse and speeding down toward Rorikstead. She had taken an invisibility potion and gave her horse one too, in case Vilkas was being true to his word. She could sense a dragon nearby, but it wasn’t flying close anymore. She thought for sure it was going to attack the little town. Her head hurt even with her healing magic easing it. Sonin cursed Vilkas for tackling her like that. He was going to end up doing some real damage to her if he kept losing his cool like that. 

Vilkas charged into his room, grabbed his greatsword, and stormed to the hall to find Farkas. He nearly ran into his brother on the stairs, “Easy brother,” Farkas put his hands on his shoulders to steady the man. 

“Get your sword, quickly,” he commanded. 

“What’s wrong?” He asked with a worried tone. 

“It’s that whelp,” he answered, “just hurry and follow me.” 

Farkas gathered his steel blade and met his brother outside the main doors of Jorrvaskr, “Where’s Sonin?” 

“That’s what we’re going to find out,” he took in a sharp breath, “she’s hiding something from us brother.” 

“You mean her scar? Yeah she wants to keep that to herself,” he replied innocently as he hurried to the city gates. 

“Wait, she told you about them?” Vilkas felt his blood run hot. 

“Aye,” Farkas offered no more. 

“And? What caused it?” He urged. 

“Can’t say,” Farkas hoped his brother would leave it at that. 

“Farkas,” Vilkas stepped in front of his brother with a hand on his shoulder, “You can tell me. This could be important.” 

“I promised her Vilkas,” he shook his head no. 

“Damn it you oaf,” Vilkas continued out of the city. 

Vilkas couldn’t see any signs of her or her horse, which was no longer at the stables. She had attempted to mask her scent too, but Vilkas didn’t need to smell her. He could smell her horse. Farkas and Vilkas rented horses from the stable and made their way following her trail. They got to Rorikstead quickly, where they could both pick up her scent. 

“She’s here somewhere,” Vilkas breathed, “She told me she could change form.” 

“Really?” Farkas’ expression told Vilkas that that was something she did not disclose to him. 

“Aye, but she didn’t explain,” Vilkas sighed, “let’s find her horse first and go from there.” 

Farkas nodded and they kept their noses up. It only took them moments to find her horse behind the inn, not tethered. Vilkas thought it foolish because the horse could just walk away, but he didn’t know just how well trained her mount was. He was a beautiful stallion. His coat was a shiny blue roan. It was clear that Sonin took great care of him. 

“She can’t have gone far,” Vilkas told his brother, stroking the horse’s mane.

It flared its nose and snorted at him, his tail twitching to the side. Vilkas took a step back as the animal reared up on its hind legs, his front hooves threatening. It fell back on all fours and bobbed his head. He neighed in a strange way, a sound that he hadn’t heard a horse make before. 

Out of the corner of his eye Vilkas caught a flash of movement going from the inn. The damn beast had alerted its owner of them. The twins rushed to follow the shadow, but it had disappeared again. They scoured the town, not finding hide or hair of Sonin. 

Sonin was sitting next to the inn, eyes to the sky. Surely the dragon would be there soon. Her attention was drawn away as Ennoonan, her mount, alerted her of what she could only assume was the twins' presence. She ran from the inn, shifting to the form of a cat, and jumped onto the room of the building next to her. Confirming from the height that it was the twins and not a horse robber, she stayed in place and watched as they searched the town for her. 

“She’s not here brother,” Farkas said to Vilkas. 

“She’s here,” Vilkas replied, looking onto the roofs of the buildings. 

“All I see are drunks and animals,” Farkas commented, spotting a black cat on one roof. 

“That must be it,” Vilkas remarked, “she must be able to take the form of some animal.” 

“So how do we..?” Farkas didn’t finish the question. 

“Get close enough to smell their fur. She can’t hide that from us,” he replied, walking over to a tabby cat on the inn’s porch and leaning into it. He caught a paw to the face. 

“How’d that go?” Farkas laughed. 

“It wasn’t her, but she’s here,” he continued toward a dog on the road. 

Farkas looked back to where the cat on the roof was, noting that it was gone. He followed his brother, who had failed to find her in the dog. They both turned to the sound of hooves clacking against the cobblestone road. The blur of Sonin and her mount in view. Vilkas shouted to her, racing to his horse. He drove his heels into its sides hard, not even waiting for his brother. 

Sonin wasn’t about to let Vilkas catch her. She reached into her bag for a potion of speed enhancement and rubbed it into her stallion’s neck. He neighed as the effect took hold and galloped at twice the speed. She was back at the stable a good ten minutes before Vilkas would be able to make it. Sonin ran into the city, aiming to change back into her previous outfit and make it to the underforge before the twins would arrive. 

Vilkas didn’t understand how her horse had moved so fast, like a sabre cat on skooma. He waited for Farkas at the stables before going into the town. No point in rushing now what she was sure to be back. 

“Welcome shield sister,” Aela said with open arms, embracing the smaller woman. 

“Hey sister,” Sonin hugged her back, “What is it you wanted to speak to me about?” 

Skjor spoke, “We want to officially bring you into the circle.”

“What?” Sonin was surprised. She hadn’t been with them a month yet. 

“We see your potential. We have a plan to bring pain to the Silverhand, and in order for you to help you must become a full member,” Aela said. 

“I’d be happy to help,” Sonin replied, just as the rock door to the forge opened and Vilkas clammered in. 

“Sonin!” He yelled her name, “You have a lot of explaining to do!” 

Aela and Skjor looked up at their shield brother with confusion. Sonin put her hands up defensively as to make a quick remark, but found her words cut off by a gauntlet clad hand to her throat.  
“Vilkas!” Aela and Farkas said in unison. 

Aela hitched an arrow at her fellow companion. Farkas pulled his brother from Sonin, who fell to the ground coughing. 

“Let go of me!” Vilkas shrugged his brother’s grip off of him, “She is harboring a secret and she ran from us like a coward.” 

Aela lowered her bow, “‘Is this true, Sonin?” 

Sonin rubbed a hand on her throat, that was now tender and reddened, “We all have secrets Vilkas.” 

“Yours seems dangerous,” Vilkas replied. Sonin eyed him from the ground, unable to will herself to her feet yet. “Do you deny it?” 

“Aye,” she responded. 

“Then why hide and run from Rorikstead? Why dress ready for battle, then change as soon as you get back. Are you not hiding something?” Vilkas demanded. 

“Sonin?” Aela squated next to her, offering her a hand up. 

Sonin took the offer, letting healing magic glow from her hand to soothe her throat, “The better question it, why did you trail me like some criminal after you attacked me in the living quarters.” 

The circle members all turned to Vilkas. 

“You have some explaining too brother,” Farkas was the one to speak. 

“She has been distracted and scared of something today that she refuses to share, then tried to sneak off in the middle of the night like a bandit,” Vilkas defended himself. 

“You attack her for this?” Aela growled protectively. 

“I-,” Vilkas looked around the room to the angry faces, “I am sorry. I bring shame to myself.” 

“Forgiven and forgotten brother,” Sonin turned away from the Nord quickly, “Please continue Aela.”

Skjor and Aela shared looks that spoke a secret, hidden language to each other, “We want you to join our ranks.” 

“I would be happy to,” Sonin replied. 

“In order to become a member of the circle, you must share in the blood of the beast. Aela has agreed to be your bearer,” Skjor stated. 

“Wait. I have to become a werewolf?” Sonin questioned. 

“Aye,” Aela answered. 

“And if I don’t wish to become one?” She asked. 

“We will not force you, but you cannot become one of us until you share the call,” Aela sounded disappointed. 

“I don’t-I don’t think I can,” Sonin’s body gave off fear again, sweet as the rolls she ate today. 

“There is nothing to be afraid of sister,” Aela comforted, “the first transformation is the hardest, but it gets easy from there. The pain will be brief and you will inherit the power of the beast.” 

“No. I mean, I don’t think I can actually…” her voice trailed off. 

“Why not?” Vilkas asked behind her. 

“Brother-” Farkas tried to stop him. 

Vilkas was on her again, turning her to face him and looking her in the eye, “Why would you not be able to take the blood? It does not kill.” Sonin kept her eye off of him, looking toward Farkas for comfort. “Don’t look at him,” he snapped, “tell us.” 

“I need time,” Sonin lied, “to think it over.” 

Vilkas could sense her lie, but Aela spoke before he could, “That’s okay sister, take your time. It’s a serious decision that you can’t come back from. Tell us when you are ready, and we will prepare the ritual.” 

Farkas pulled his brother from Sonin, who then curled herself under his big arm as though to protect herself from the wolf that glared at her. She wasn’t mad at him, even if he was rough with her. She was hiding something serious from them. He had her pegged and she was fearful of being outed. 

“Farkas?” Sonin began. 

“You can stay with me,” he answered, already knowing her question.  
“Thank you,” she clung to him until they reached his room. 

“Are you okay?” Farkas asked her as she sat on his bed, untying the laces of her leggings. 

“No,” she sighed and pulled them off, “Your brother has his suspensions for a reason.”

Farkas admired the thickness of her thighs, thinking they could crush melons, “You are hiding more than the reason for your scar?” 

Sonin sighed again and wrapped her arms around his neck, “Aye,” she settled herself on the man’s lap. Her thighs cradled either side of his and her breasts reached his face, “It’s not something that is a threat to you or the Companions, I would never hurt anyone here.” 

Farkas grunted and pressed his face to her mounds. Sonin gave a chuckle and ran her hand through his dark locks. He kissed at her exposed skin from the cut of her shirt. 

“I’m sorry Farkas, I really want to tell you,” she continued, “I just-I just can’t.” 

“Then don’t,” he moved his hands to her back and pressed her body closer to his. 

“You trust me? Knowing..?” Her voice grew soft at her unfinished question. 

“Aye,” Farkas looked up at her with lustful eyes, “You have your reasons. Didn’t know you could be a cat though.” 

“How did you-?” Sonin exclaimed. 

“Saw you on the roof,” he smirked. 

“See? You are much smarter than people say,” she kissed his forehead, “smarter than Vilkas really.” 

The man grunted again and pulled her even closer into him by her ass. Sonin felt heated already. He squeezed her buttocks hard, drawing moans from her lips. His erection was pressed against his trousers, seeking her warmth. Farkas pressed his lips to her neck and held her down tight to him. She was already wet and wanting for him and he knew it. Sonin ground her hips toward him, earning digging fingertips on her rear. She moaned again as he licked at her neck and jaw. 

“Farkas,” she breathed, tightening her grasp in his hair. 

He buckled against her as his roots were pulled. Sonin ground her body in his lap, feeling more confidence exploring her sexuality with him than previously. A growl came from his chest and his hands found her back, flipping her under him and onto the bed. 

The surprised gasp that escaped her throat sent him into a frenzy. He kissed her neck hastily, making his way down between her legs. His nose took in her musk as he yanked off her small clothes and buried himself between her legs. Sonin panted as he devoured her, lapping at her lips. Her hands found grounding in his hair again, urging him to continue. She felt her core tighten and threaten release as Farkas pulled her over the edge. He pushed his tongue into her entrance and explored her walls. It was too much for Sonin, who gave a small cry as she climaxed. Farkas stayed put, not letting a single drop go to waste. 

When her legs finally lessened their hold on his head, he moved to kiss her inner thighs. She mewled under him, too sensitive and trying to move out of his loving grasp. He growled and held her in place with a big hand to her stomach. Farkas wasn’t done with her. Sonin didn’t fight him as he slid his body up hers. His weight pressed on her, comforting but not overwhelming. She felt him pressed against her leg through his pants. 

Farkas wanted to take her and she wanted to be taken. She shivered in anticipation as he removed his clothes, standing before her in his naked glory. Somehow she managed to get wetter and Farkas smelt it, making his eyes turn to gold. They shifted back almost immediately, putting Sonin at ease. Farkas had impeccable control over his wolf, so Sonin knew she would be safe. 

He climbed back over her and pulled her shirt off. This was his first time seeing her completely exposed. For Sonin, it was her first time being completely exposed. She looked away from him, embarrassed. He pulled her face back toward him with a careful hand, her face reddened and cheeks rosy. Farkas thought she looked like a doe, her eyes wide at him. 

His laugh rumbled in the air, “You could kill me before I knew you were doing it, yet you look like a frightened doe.” 

Sonin blushed harder and turned her gaze again, “The wolf and the doe?” 

“Aye,” he bit at the portion of the neck she exposed. 

Sonin whimpered and wiggled under him. He pressed himself down on her, pinning her. Sonin turned to look at him when he pulled back off her neck. She felt warm under his gaze as he looked her up and down again. It was as though she was his prey that he had just caught. 

“Sonin,” he whispered, “I need you.” 

She smiled at that. It was no longer want, but needed driving him. He glanced down at her legs that were relaxed and laid to their sides. She was fully exposed to him and he could feel her heat on his head. He wouldn’t go further without her word though. Farkas didn’t care about the idea of virginity, nor did he hold any value in it, but he respected that other people did. Maidenhood was something that nobility valued to arrange their marriages, but warriors had no concern for it. At least for the Nords. Sonin was the only maiden in the hall at the time. None of the new bloods came in without experience. 

“You do?” She asked him, sounding unsure of herself again. 

He put a hand on her cheek, his hand the length of her face, “Aye.” 

“Even though I am hiding a truth about me?” She questioned. 

Farkas took pause. He didn’t really consider that as he made love to her. He hadn’t done anything with her until she knew about his beast blood. Her secret had to be at least as big as his for her to be concerned with it. Did it bother him? 

“Would you prefer that I know before I do this? Does it matter if we are keeping things casual?” He asked back. 

Sonin felt a tightness in her chest. Could she keep things between them less serious if he became the first? Did she have any real value on the idea of maidenhood. Surely not, since she had been active before now. 

Farkas took her silence as the answer, “You do not know.” 

Sonin shook her head, “I just feel like it would be a lie. What if you don’t like me when you discover what I am?” 

Farkas laughed, “I’m a werewolf, how could you be worse?” 

“True, but you being a werewolf doesn’t force your destiny,” she looked away from him. 

He leaned down and kissed at her jaw, nibbling her ear, “Let us save this for another night.” 

“That’s...okay?” She searched his eyes. 

“Aye,” he gave her an honest smile, “I’ve always been more of a giver.” 

“Well that won’t do,” Sonin leaned up and pushed on his chest, guiding him to sit down. 

Farkas watched as she moved to the edge of the bed and settled on her knees in front of him. He knew where this was going and he wasn’t about to stop her. She rubbed the insides of his thighs with her soft fingers. They were too soft, thought Farkas. She had scholarly hands, not a warrior’s. He revealed in her touches, trailing up to his engorged member. Sonin stroked him with her fingertips, just enough sensation to tease him without aiding in his release. He bucked against her, drawing a small laugh. 

“Patience,” she licked him from his balls to the tip. 

Farkas threw his head back and gave her an honest moan. Unlike Sonin, who was self conscious about her noise level, Farkas had no worries about alerting the whole city to his pleasure. His approval gave her the motivation she needed to keep her confidence. She licked and lapped at him some more, sucking on the sides of his shaft. She trailed her fingers down each protruding vein as she worked the tip with her tongue, making circles. Farkas shot a hand to her head and encouraged her to take him in her mouth. 

Sonin was happy to oblige, bobbing her head down. She took him one inch at a time, willing her throat to relax as she slid more of him in. Farkas was overtaken by how wet her mouth was, saliva pooling and dripping out down his length. He was too long to take in entirety, but Sonin made up for it by heating her hands to cover the remainder of him. 

Now that she had relaxed and adjusted to him, she moved up and down. Farkas had little experience receiving in this fashion, so each and every sensation felt new and overwhelming. He couldn’t stop himself from thursting with her movements. Sonin choked a few times, but assured him it was okay and kept it up. It wasn’t long before he was fucking her throat. He came with a bellow, spilling his seed into her. Sonin swallowed it, not opposed to its salty flavor. She sucked him dry, making his toes curl. Farkas picked her up and brought her to lay on his chest. He pulled the furs over them, holding her tight. 

…

Vilkas heard as his brother groaned and Sonin made wet, slurping noises. At least when it was Sonin receiving she attempted to be quiet. She didn’t disturb the non-circle members at all, but his brother? No, he wanted everyone to hear. He wanted to make it known to the entire hall. Surely even poor Tilma had heard them from upstairs through the floor. 

Vilkas tried to ignore them at first, reading the legend of the dragonborn. Then when Sonin started getting close, she got a little too loud to ignore. So he repeated what he shamefully did the last time they pleasured each other. She finished before him, so he was ready to give up when he heard his brother practically howling. He didn’t need to see what was happening, the lewd noises making it clear. He thought of Sonin taking him in her mouth, looking up at him with those big brown eyes. That’s what made him finish. 

…

When Vilkas saw Sonin again, she out at the courtyard. This time she was perched on the city wall, working on something with her hands. He couldn’t see what it was from his distance, but he felt too awkward to be close to her. He had been lusting over her in his chamber alone several times, now the thought of being close to her was overwhelming. 

He didn’t have a choice once Sonin lifted her head up to meet his eyes. She waved him over with a cheerful expression. Vilkas felt like shit, he didn’t deserve her to be kind after he had treated her poorly from the moment she walked in. He couldn’t stop himself from walking over. 

“I want your opinion on his,” she held up the object in her hands. It was an amulet made of silver in the shape of a wolf’s head, its eyes were made of a shard of ruby. 

Vilkas held it up in the light to examine it, “Aye, a fine piece.” 

“Would it be something that you could see yourself wearing?” She asked as he handed it back. 

“Me? No, I don’t have a need for jewelry. Why do you ask?” He questioned. 

“I made it for Farkas,” Sonin looked down at it, “It’s not just jewelry though. I enchanted it.” 

Vilkas now noticed the slight shimmer it gave in the light was from the magic held within, “You made this?” 

“Yeah. I took some classes in smithing while at the College,” She put it in her pant’s pocket, “We all learn how to enchant, but some of us take the time to learn the basics of smithing so we don’t have to rely on finding pieces to use.” Sonin pulled an amulet out from under her shirt, “This is one a friend of mine made.” Vilkas looked over the object. It was also made of silver, but had amethyst shards placed to form a tree. “It helps fortify magic. Spells are a little less draining to use for whomever wears it.” 

“What did you enchant the wolf to do?” Vilkas asked. 

“Ah. I’m glad you asked. It fortifies heavy armor. Makes it work better than it could without it,” Sonin smiled at the thought. 

“I’m sure my brother would like it, although I’m not so sure he would wear it,” He replied. 

“Would you like one?” Sonin questioned. 

“Me?” He was surprised at the offer. 

“Sure. I like to keep practicing when I get my hands on some ore and Eorlund has been letting me use the skyforge,” She looked up the hill, “He has also been helping me work on armor making. I’ve finally started working with iron plating.” 

“I’m not sure that I would want to rely on any magic to protect me, but I thank you for the thought,” Vilkas looked to her, “Are there any skills you haven’t tried?” 

Sonin paused to think it over, putting a finger to her chin. Vilkas couldn’t help but crack a small smile at the sight of her, looking like a child having to think too hard. Her lips were pursed, brow furrowed, and feet swinging. Finally she made up her mind, “I can’t swim.” 

“Swim?” Vilkas repeated. 

“Yeah. I know how to trade, farm, cook, smith, enchant, pick, and can even carry a tune. I never learned how to swim though,” she focused on Vilkas’ now cracked face, “Why is that so funny?” 

“You can bring down a werewolf but a little water is too much?” Vilkas gave a hearty laugh. 

Sonin plopped down from her perch and shoved at his chest playfully, “Hey asshole, everyone has their weaknesses.” 

Vilkas grabbed her hands and kept them at his chest, “Aye,” he locked his eyes to hers. 

He could see some color rise to her cheeks and felt her heart skip, but she looked away from him. Vilkas wanted to pull her in, take her lips and not let go. Judging by her smell, Sonin wouldn’t stop him. Part of Vilkas felt wrong for wanting to do that. He opted to release her hands instead of holding them like he longed to do. 

“You know,” Sonin started with her gaze still averted, “I could enchant your armor or weapon if you wanted me to.” 

“The companions don’t need magic,” Vilkas replied. 

“Aye,” she looked back at him, “Although we’re going to ignore that your transformations are a magical one.” 

Vilkas grunted much like Farkas at that response. She wasn’t wrong of course, but Vilkas thought it shouldn’t be that way. He wanted to be rid of the beast curse. Sonin said nothing as she began to walk away from him, heading for another member of their group. Athis was in the yard now, grinning at her harder than Vilkas liked him to. 

The dark elf embraced Sonin, his hands low on her waist. Vilkas took some comfort that he didn’t sense any desire coming from Sonin, although he couldn’t say the same for Athis. His desires smelt rusted, lustful and wrong. Sonin handed him a dagger that she had on her hip. Vilkas didn’t even notice she had it on her. It appeared to have been recently sharpened and had the glimmer of a fresh enchantment. 

Vilkas didn’t mean to keep watching them, staring as he was, but his eyes couldn’t leave her. The curve of her back, the slight jiggle of her thighs when she shifted her weight, the motion of her lips when she spoke were all like honey to a bear. Athis took notice and the corner of his lips turned up at the glaring Nord. He kept his eyes to Vilkas’ as he put an arm around Sonin’s shoulders and led her into the hall. 

By this point, most members of the Companions noticed that Vilkas acted differently around Sonin. He was either too tense or too loose, never the right balance around her. It pained Vilkas in a way that he had difficulty explaining to Kodlak. The old man suggested he take Sonin out on a mission with him to help sort out his feelings. She had already gone on missions with Farkas alone, so it wouldn’t be suspicious for her to go with another circle member. 

Vilkas tried to clear his head by taking some swings at the practice dummies while he figured out a way to ask her to follow him to Riften. There was word of the need for muscle at the Temple of Mara, but no details were listed in the letter. Probably had something to do with the thieves guild. The Companions were not specifically against the guild, but none of their members practiced the specialty. It was not an honorable trade. 

Farkas met his brother outside after a time had passed. Vilkas saw a silver cord around his neck that wasn’t there before now, the gift from Sonin. He wanted to ask why he wore it, but didn’t want to speak to his brother. When he looked at his twin he could only think about the things he had done with Sonin that he imagined he did instead. 

“Brother,” Farkas put a hand on his shoulder, “Kodlak wants you to leave tonight. There seems to be more trouble than we thought.” 

“Aye,” Vilkas sighed, “thank you brother.” 

“You should take Sonin,” Farkas added, “Could need a mage in Riften.” 

“We never need a mage brother,” Vilkas glared at where the amulet was under his armor, “but it would be a good experience for her.” 

Farkas nodded and moved out of the way for his brother to head inside. He found Sonin in the mead hall, strumming a red painted lute while propped against the railing in the far corner of the hall. Ria and Trovar were dancing, or at least attempting to, and Thelma was clapping to the beat. She wasn’t half bad at the instrument, Vilkas finding her tune pleasing. 

Sonin’s eyes strayed from the fire to the war-painted man walking up to her. She glanced away before he reached her. She was nervous. 

“Whelp,” Vilkas got her attention, “We’re going to Riften. Pack what you need, we’re leaving now.” 

“Trouble in vice city?” Sonin smirked, “Count me in.” 

Vilkas sighed at her enthusiasm. She was going to make this difficult for him. Ria and the others moaned in disapproval at their temporary bard leaving. They all went silent at the look that Vilkas shot at them. He met Sonin at the doorway of the living quarters, where he was the last time he watched her. She was in her small clothes, pulling on her armor when he arrived. Vilkas caught a glimpse of her thighs and ass as she was bent over, pulling the leggings on. 

“We should get you heavier armor,” He commented, making her jump. 

“We should get you a bell,” she countered,” sneaky bastard.” 

“If you can’t hear me in steel, then that’s another issue,” he replied. 

“Fair,” she shrugged, tightening the straps of her leather top. 

“No robes today?” He questioned. She seemed to own several changes of clothes and armor. 

“Not in Riften,” she snorted, “Too many hands reaching up too many places.” 

“Oh, so you’ve been there?” He asked. 

“No, but I remember stories from my parents. They avoided Riften like the plague after they got robbed at their wedding,” She had a far away look in her eyes as she spoke the next words, “I’ve always wanted to see the Temple though.” 

“You the religious sort?” Vilkas was curious. 

“No. I believe in all the divines, I’d be an idiot not to,” she slid on two rings, “but I worship none. Too fickle for me to pick any to devote myself to. If I was forced to though, Mara wouldn’t be a bad one to follow.” 

“A bit romantic are we?” Vilkas teased. 

“I’ll have you know I am extremely romantic when I’m not fumbling over myself,” Sonin laughed, “I just have to be comfortable.” 

Vilkas shifted his weight, “Are you uncomfortable here?” 

Sonin looked at him, her eyes going through him, “I-I am not sure I am comfortable anywhere.” 

Vilkas stepped forward toward her, “Is there something I could do to make you feel comfortable with your home with us?” 

“There’s nothing wrong here Vilkas,” Sonin grabbed her arm, “It’s me. I don’t think I’ll ever be comfortable again. Not since-” She cut herself short. Vilkas wanted to press her to continue, but felt it not his place. “It’s okay though,” she faked a smile and tossed her bag over her back, “let’s hit the road.”


	4. Riften

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut on smut on implied smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this story, the thieve's guild is desperate just like in the game. The difference? They're desperate enough to do more than steal goods.

Sonin and Vilkas took a cart to Riften so they could rest on the way there. Sonin laid on the floor of the wagon, curled up on herself trying to stay warm. Vilkas thought about spooning her to offer her his warmth, but the thought gave him a rock in his throat. He knew his wolf would take over. 

Sonin stayed close to him as they made their way through the city. They didn’t want to get seperated in a place like this. Her eyes lit up when they approached the steps of the temple. Vilkas liked her face like that, telling himself that he was going to try and give her those sparks every chance he got. 

Sonin rushed up the steps and entered the halls. Vilkas followed behind her close. Sonin listened intently at the words the priest spoke as he explained their precarious situation. Someone had been sneaking in and stealing their offerings, but recently took a golden statue of Mara. Normally they would go to the guards, but the offender was in the guild and untouchable by Riften forces. 

“Is this something that the Companions would normally do?” Sonin asked as they descended the stairs. 

“No,” Vilkas sighed, “But we are here now. We will look for the man he described, red hair and shifty eyes.” 

“Well if we’re going to do this, then we need a better plan than just looking around,” Sonin smirked. 

“You have an idea?” Vilkas raised a brow. 

“Aye,” Sonin’s lips grew tight, “Just like a story book I read as a child. If you want to catch a thief, you have to become a target.” 

“And how do you plan to do that?” Vilkas asked. 

“I’ll show you,” she winked and led them to the Bee and Barb. 

...

“How do you manage to have so many clothes?” Vilkas asked as he watched Sonin change into a fine dress. 

“I got this at a third of its going rate,” Sonin said with pride, “Nearly free.” 

“And how does this help us?” Vilkas pushed. 

“If I look wealthy, a thief will try to rob me,” Sonin explained as she painted her face, “You look scary and well equipped enough to be a bodyguard. So our cover is, I’m a daughter of a wealthy trader and you are my protection while I do some traveling.” 

“You think that will work?” Vilkas snorted, “You are to make yourself pass as wealth-” 

Vilkas’ mouth shut, jaw tight as Sonin turned to face him. Her lashes looked twice as long and lush as before, her lips painted red, her eyes lined to make them look bigger than before, and the cut of the dress emphasized her full hourglass figure. She looked like a princess before him. Sonin blushed at his reaction. 

“There’s one more piece,” she pointed at a circlet next to him on the inn’s bed. 

Vilkas brought it to her, placing it carefully on her head. She looked up at him through her coated lashes, making his heart jump. Vilkas could feel his gums ache as his wolf was ready to pounce. Sonin turned and looked over herself in the mirror. She thought she looked a lot like her mom. 

“Alright,” she turned to Vilkas with a nervous smile, “Let’s catch a thief.” 

They strolled out to the courtyard, Sonin making stops to speak with all the stall vendors. Vilkas was impressed by how well she played her part. He kept his eyes peeled for any men with red hair, but was failing to find a single one. Sonin felt like the thief wouldn’t get close enough if he felt threatened by Vilkas, so she tried to think of a way to get rid of him. 

“Go back inside the inn, grab something random, and bring it back to me,” Sonin instructed. 

“What?” Vilkas replied. 

“I need to be alone for him to strike,” Sonin explained, “Don’t worry, I’ll be fine.” 

“I can’t let a shield sister put herself in danger alone,” Vilkas countered. 

“I can summon familiars. I won’t be alone,” Sonin countered, shooing the man away. 

As surely as she had planned it, the red headed man appeared just as Vilkas left. He approached Sonin in calculated steps from the center of the market. She steadied her breathing so as to not draw suspension. 

“Never done an honest day's work in your life for all that coin you're carrying, eh lass?” The man said to her in an accent that drove her core hot. 

“Excuse me?” Sonin asked, feigning offense. 

“I'm saying you've got the coin, but you didn't earn a septim of it honestly. I can tell,” he replied. 

“My coin is none of your business,” Sonin stated. 

“Oh, but that's where you're wrong, lass. Wealth is my business. Maybe you'd like a taste?" He stepped to her closer, Sonin could smell him. Like sandalwood and mead. 

“I doubt you have anything to please my palate,” Sonin quipped. 

“Ah, a lass after my own heart,” he put an arm on her shoulder and guided her forward, “why don’t we ditch that body guard and I show you a good time?” 

“Hm...and what did you have in mind?” She flirted. 

“Thought I could tweak your interest, follow me,” he led her down toward the docks, “The name is Brynjolf by the way.” 

“Sonin,” she brought a hand up to allow him to kiss it, “A pleasure.” She had no reason to make up a name. 

Brynjolf led her to a shady part of the city and ushered her to a dark room. She followed, on high alert. He locked the door behind them and pressed her against the damp wall. Her mouth was covered by one of his hands while the other ran under her dress and onto her legs. She protested his movements, even though her body was reacting in a way that showed she enjoyed them. 

“Sorry lass,” he let her go after molesting her legs, “had to make sure you weren’t armed.” 

She leaned forward from the wall, panting, “Could have just asked.” 

“Well, it seemed that you enjoyed it regardless,” he smirked at her, offering a hand to lead her the rest of the way down the hall. 

“And just where are you leading me to? I shouldn’t be gone too long from my guard or he’ll tear the whole city down,” Sonin asked. 

“You wait until I take you down a dark alley before you ask me my intentions?” Brynjolf questioned with suspicion. 

Sonin shrugged, “I like following big, handsome Nord men who steal me away from my captors.” 

He laughed at that,” Oh, lass? And what do you like to do with those big men?” He turned to face her, pulling her into him. 

“A lady never kisses and tells,” she grinned at him. 

“Guess we’ll see about that one,” he whispered in her ear. 

They made their way through several rooms before he stopped at one with just a bed and a barrel with some mead on top of it. 

“This is where we stop,” he said as he shut and locked the door behind them. 

“Is this where I beg you to spare me from your lustful grasp?” Sonin played, trying to hide her sense of fear. 

“Sorry lass,” he looked her up and down, “I won’t say I don’t want to, but you’re here as a hostage now.” 

“Oh,” Sonin stalked up to the man and pressed her hands on his chest, “I can play that role. Want me to cry a bit, smear my makeup as you tie and gag me?” 

“Divines,” Brynjof breathed as Sonin pressed a leg between his, “I mean this seriously.” 

“I figured,” Sonin could feel his erection against her, “Doesn’t mean we can’t have a little fun does it?” 

He took a deep breath, “I’m not into seducing my captives.” 

“Hm,” Sonin ran a hand down to his member, “I don’t believe that.” 

His breath hitched as she pressed on him, giving her the opening she needed to trip him on his back. She fell on top of him, pushing his shoulders back. She underestimated his strength as he turned the tables, flipping her over on her back. Sonin tried to kick her way out but his grip was too tight. 

“Almost had me there lass,” he chuckled, “Didn’t think you had any fight in you.” 

“You have no idea,” she grinned as though she wasn’t being pinned. 

“Look, I don’t want to hurt you. Just be a good girl and sit here while we get your guard to send word back home. We just want the gold,” he replied. 

“Well, I want that statue of Mara,” Sonin responded. 

He raised a brow at that, “Don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

“Oh cut the shit,” she exclaimed, “I know you’re with the thieves guild. Just give me that statue and I’ll leave you alone.” 

“I don’t think you’re in a position to make demands lass,” Brynjolf pressed onto her. His member was still hard. 

“Last chance to unhand me, thief,” her smile was uncomfortably wide. 

It unnerved the Nord, “I don’t think so lass.” 

“Too bad,” Sonin let leash a fireball that brushed his shoulder before hitting the ceiling. 

He rolled off of her and readied his weapons. Sonin’s hands were lit up, one red and one blue. She fired two ice shards at him, knocking the weapons out of his hands. 

“Give me the statue and I won’t hurt you,” she stated. 

“You got me lass,” he grabbed his blades off the ground and unlocked the door, “I know when I’ve been bested.” 

…

Vilkas returned outside to find Sonin was gone. He tracked her scent through the market down toward the docks. It ended at a locked door, sending worry through him. He didn’t know how to pick a lock. Not knowing what else to do at this point, he stood by the door waiting for any traffic in or out. 

Several hours had passed before the door creaked open. Vilkas readied his weapons, but it was Sonin that stepped out. She raised her hands up, the statue of Mara in one of them. 

“By Ysgramor,” Vilkas exclaimed, “You got it.” 

“Of course I did,” She smirked, “Told you my plan would work.” 

“Impressive. Why is your makeup smeared?” He noticed that the color on her lips had smudged on her face. 

Sonin blushed and wiped her mouth, but offered no words. Vilkas caught a whiff of another man on her. He wanted to go inside that door and find the person who dared to lay a hand on her, but it wasn’t his place. She wasn’t his mate, so he had no right to be jealous. 

“Can we stay in Riften just a little longer?” Sonin asked Vilkas as they dropped off the statue. 

“We should make a hasty return to Jorrvaskr,” He replied with more attitude than he meant to. 

Sonin sighed and shook her head. She traced her hands over the pews on the way out. The priest stopped her to hand her a personal gift for her speedy work. An amulet of Mara. He explained to her that when she wants to get married, she should wear that and interested partners would state their affections. He also offered to host her wedding in the temple. Sonin tried to refuse the offer, but he had none of it. He dropped it in her hands and returned to the book he had on the altar. 

Sonin inspected the jewelry, intensely scrutinized it while they started the trek back to Whiterun. There were no wagons headed out of Riften, so they had to walk themselves. Vilkas’ heart tugged seeing that amulet in her hands. If she were to wear it, he didn’t think he could stop himself from admitting his feelings. Even though Sonin had an established relationship with his brother, it didn’t change his desire for her. 

“This is enchanted,” Sonin announced to no one in particular. 

“Is it now?” Vilkas asked. 

“Yes. It has some sort of effect on restoration magic. I think it should make it easier for casting them,” she put it in her bag and looked at Vilkas, “I’m tempted to wear it, but I don’t want anyone getting the wrong idea.” 

“Better to keep it away then,” Vilkas replied. 

“I rather like the idea of a wedding at that temple,” Sonin continued. Vilkas swallowed hard, imagining her in a fur-trimmed white dress at the altar. “I don’t think that’s going to happen though.” 

“Not the settling down type?” Vilkas questioned. 

“Oh no, not that at all. I would love to settle and raise a family one day,” Vilkas’ heart tugged again, “I just can’t imagine anyone wanting to marry me.” There was a sadness in her voice, “I’ll probably be dead soon as it were, so better that way I think.” 

Vilkas had so many questions for her, but decided to stay silent. She really didn’t know her own worth. He could think of at least a dozen people without trying that would accept a proposal for her. Nearly every man in Jorrvaskr would marry her. He would marry her. The biggest concern though was her mentioning dying soon. Vilkas understood that in their line of work death was the biggest hazard, but that didn’t mean people planned for it to happen. He knew plenty of warriors that retired with little more than scars. 

“Listen to me babble,” Sonin rubbed her head with an awkward smile, “I get a little dark sometimes. Forgive me.” 

“No need,” Vilkas put a hand up, “Is there a reason you think you are going to die soon?” 

“Yes,” she looked forward with a far-away expression. 

“Why?” He pushed. 

She looked at the ground, but didn’t answer. He watched as she grabbed her arm for comfort. He knew she wasn’t going to answer, so he didn’t ask her any further questions. They made camp at nightfall about a day and a half out from Whiterun. Sonin minded the fire and started to roast some rabbit that Vilkas caught. He watched her as she worked. Her eyes showed that her mind was somewhere far off. He had to know what she was hiding. 

They ate in silence, Sonin not meeting his eyes. He caught her several times looking at the sky with a sense of fear washing over her. Vilkas tried not to overthink it, but it was too confusing to him. She didn’t smell like fear when she fought bandits and draugr, only when she looked up. 

“I think I’m going to turn in, wake me up when you want to change watch,” she said as she tucked herself into her bedroll. 

Vilkas gave her a nod and turned his focus to the fire. He let his nose keep track of potential threats. His attention was disturbed when Sonin finally went to sleep. She was restless. Something she dreamed about had her uncomfortable. 

He made his way over to her after the pattern continued for a few hours. Moving down beside her, he brought her to his chest. Her face released its tension and her motions stifled. Vilkas could smell her relax. Maybe she thought he was Farkas, but it didn’t matter. He never woke her to change shift because his beast would not let him rest that night. 

…

“Fuck you!” Sonin yelled at a man that rushed her with a war axe.

She sent an ice shard into his chest and watched as he hit the ground with a lifeless thud. Vilkas couldn’t turn his focus to her as he had two men on him. One wielded a shield and longsword while the other had daggers. He had already caught a cut on his cheek and another on his thigh. 

“Damn it!” Sonin exclaimed in pain. 

Vilkas felt his blood boil at her being wounded. He couldn’t turn to see how bad it was, but he saw a man flying past him from a giant fireball. He smiled knowing that Sonin could handle herself. With a swing of his greatsword he cut one of the men in half while the other charged him. Vilkas braced himself for impact when the man suddenly turned to ice. 

Vilkas looked over his shoulder to a bleeding Sonin. She had frozen the man, but was clutching her side. Blood was flowing out of her. Vilkas ran to her as she dropped to the ground. He searched in her bag for a healing potion. 

“It’s okay Vilkas,” Sonin put a bloodied hand on his, “I can handle it.” 

Her other hand came to the wound and her healing magic coated it. Her body stiffened and she choked back a whimper. Vilkas watched the cut seal up before his eyes, the bleeding stopped. Even though he didn’t think real warriors used magic, he had to admit that it came in handy. 

“Aw,” She looked at his eyes while he maintained his hold on her, “You actually look concerned.” 

“Aye, I am,” he put a hand against her cheek. 

“No need to worry about little ol’ me,” she smiled at him. 

Vilkas leaned down and pressed a kiss against her lips. She didn’t fight him, hesitantly bringing her hands to the back of his head. He thought he was imagining her tightening her fingers in his hair. Vilkas slipped a tongue in her mouth, exploring her. She moaned against him and allowed him in. 

Vilkas pulled her body up into his, his kiss becoming more hungry. His wolf was burning from the mix of blood and lust in the air, coming down from his adrenaline high. Sonin pulled back to break the kiss, breathing heavy. 

“Is this-what is this?” She asked, “Is this okay? Farkas-” 

“I-,” Vilkas put his forehead against hers, “It’s okay. Farkas has not claimed you.” 

“Claimed me?” She questioned. 

“It has to do with the beast blood. If he wanted you to be his alone, he would mark you,” Vilkas tried to explain quickly, wanting his mouth back on hers. 

“What am I to you? What is this?” She asked. 

“You are my shield sister and...and I am attracted to you. I want to lay with you,” he admitted, keeping out the part about his wolf wanting to make her his mate. 

“Is that all you want from me?” She sounded almost disappointed. 

“I would like your companionship,” he answered. 

“You do?” Sonin sounded unsure of herself. 

Vilkas laid her back down on the snow, kissing her deeply. He nipped at her jaw and neck. Her back arched, pressing her leather piece to his steel plate. He was painfully hard and tried to tug at her armor. 

She pulled his hands from her straps, “This isn’t the place.” 

Vilkas sighed, “You’re right. Why don’t we find an inn?” 

“That sounds better,” she brought herself to a stand, brushing herself off. 

Vilkas’ heart was racing the whole way to the nearest town. They were less than a day out from Whiterun now. He made the arrangements for a room and a meal. Sonin was in the bed, stripping off her armor. Vilkas sat the plate of cheese and roasted meat on the table beside the bed. He removed his own armor as she moved to a wash basin. With the blood gone, she could finally breathe easy. 

Sonin hated the smell of blood. She hated all gore really. Eating some of the cheese, she turned to face Vilkas. He was watching her with lovesick eyes. Sonin wasn’t sure if Vilkas was being completely honest with her and she didn’t trust that this wouldn’t end like their last encounter. 

“You are beautiful,” he spoke, moving toward her. 

She wore just a tunic, one leg propped up on the seat she rested on. He stroked her hair and brought his face to hers, placing a kiss on her forehead. She met her lips to his, taking the lead this time. He brought his hands to her waist, pulling her up out of the chair. Sonin wrapped her legs around his body as he walked them to the bed. He gently let her fall on the pelts below them, bringing his body center to hers. 

Vilkas pulled a leg up to run his hand down the length, keeping his mouth to the nape of her neck. She moaned against him and arched her back. He moved himself to suckle a breast, pulling her tunic up. Her skin puckered at the change in temperature. He worked on one breast with his free hand while circling his tongue on the other. Sonin felt herself getting worked up. He and his brother had a similar way of getting things started. 

Vilkas kissed down her stomach, tracing her scar with his tongue. She whimpered his name, no one had done that to her before. His heart leapt at her calling out for him, so he slipped a finger into her tight entrance. Her walls clamped down on him, pulsating. She was already cumming for him and he had just started. 

After her core released him, he brought his face to her lips. He lapped at the folds and her clit. She wrapped her legs around his head, her hips rolling to help him get his tongue deep into her. Vilkas loved her taste and couldn’t get enough of it. He was exploring deep in her and she could barely take it. Vilkas pressed two fingers in to start stretching her out, his mouth clasped on her sensitive nub. He expertly curled his fingers up to her g-spot and it didn’t take long for her to climax again. He licked her clean of her own juices before he stood up to remove his pants. 

Sonin watched as his erection sprung up once his trousers slid past it. She felt herself get hungry at the sight. It felt different looking at Vilkas naked than it did Farkas. There was something more she was feeling that was confusing to her. He made his way back onto the bed and spread her legs to either side of her body. He could smell her musk and it was making his cock leak in anticipation. 

“May I?” Vilkas asked, knowing that no matter how he did this it was going to hurt her. 

Sonin looked at him, seeing the worry on his face, “Be gentle.” 

He nodded his head and lined himself up at her entrance, he no longer cared that she was hiding some part of herself from him. Vilkas leaned his body over hers as he pressed his head into her. Her body went stiff and he felt her tear. Tears filled her eyes. He kept himself still, wanting to let her relax again before pushing further in. Her breathing increased, but there was no scent of fear on her. 

Vilkas stroked her hair and cheeks, “It’s okay Sonin,” he rarely said her name, “You’re doing great. Divines, you are beautiful.” He kissed her forehead sweetly. 

Her body started to release, so Vilkas pushed another inch in. She was tight, way too tight. Sonin whimpered under him as he tried to bottom himself out. He felt like he could release right then and there, but he wanted to make her climax again before he finished. 

“You feel amazing,” he told her, “Everything about you is perfect.” 

Sonin felt warm at his words, her body starting to adjust to his width. Her hands were on his back, clawing at him as he began to move back and forth. The pain started to give way to pleasure. Sonin felt like he was scratching an itch she never knew she had. He filled her completely, her walls tightening on him. 

“Can you handle me going faster?” He asked her, kissing her neck. 

“Yes,” she moaned as he bottomed out again. 

He was brushed against her cervix, sending shocks of pleasure waves throughout her body with every thrust. She was panting, mewling under him. Vilkas was keeping a merciless pace now. His wolf could sense that she was on the cusp of another orgasm. He took her lips in his and kissed her passionately. Her nails dug into his back, breaking the skin. It turned Vilkas on even more. Sonin began to call out his name, her walls were closing again and Vilkas couldn’t stop himself. He came with her, biting down on her neck. Sonin yelped at the pain, but it made her climax feel even higher. Vilkas kept his hips moving to ride out their orgasm together. He pulled out of her slowly. Vilkas got a wet rag and wiped the blood from her before cleaning himself. She was still trying to catch her breath when he returned to the bed. 

“Are you okay?” Vilkas’ voice ripe with concern. He had never broken a woman’s hymen before. 

“Yes,” she said with a shaky voice. 

“Did you feel good?” He asked as he climbed beside her in the bed, pulling the pelts over them. 

“Better than I imagined,” she looked at him with an uneasy smile. 

“Something is wrong,” he said. He sensed it. 

“You-you marked me,” she touched the bruise forming on her neck. 

Vilkas hadn’t even realized he had done it, “Apologises, I should not have done that without your permission.” 

“Did you mean it?” She looked at him with big eyes. 

“I didn’t know I did it, my wolf took control then,” he started, “but he will only act on my own feelings.” 

“So you meant it, but didn’t mean to do it,” Sonin replied. 

“Aye,” Vilkas wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close.

She put her hands on his chest, “What does that mean for me now?” 

“It doesn’t have to mean anything. You have to mark me back to accept it,” Vilkas informed her. 

“So if I bite you back then we’re...married?” She didn’t understand it. 

“In a sort,” he stroked her back, “It would mean we were mates.” 

“You want me to be your mate?” Sonin sounded surprised. 

“Aye,” he blurted, “but I will accept what you want. I do not wish to pressure you into staying with me when you’re so young.” 

Sonin knew Vilkas was about eight years her senior, but it didn’t bother her. She wasn’t ready to settle though, “I’m not ready for commitment.” 

“I understand,” he kissed her forehead, “I pray this won’t be our only time together though.” 

“I don’t plan on just leaving,” Sonin laughed. 

Vilkas crossed his arms around her, his muscles making her feel safe. He kissed her cheeks and neck, admiring his mark on her even if she didn’t accept it. 

“You know,” she started, “I expected Farkas to be the one to do this first.” 

Vilkas gave a chuckle at that, “Aye. I did too.” 

“So you’re not going to try and kill him or anything should I return to his bed when we get back?” She asked. 

Vilkas felt himself get angry at the thought, “No. I cannot claim you so I have no reason to fight with him. I am sure he will try to make his mark too now.” 

“You werewolves are a strange bunch,” she snuggled her head against his chest. 

“Aye. That we are,” he rested his chin down on her, smelling the light floral scent in her hair. 

“Vilkas?” Sonin asked in a soft voice. 

“Yes Sonin?” He responded. 

“I like hearing you say my name.” Vilkas smiled at that. He got the most restful sleep he ever had that night since taking the beast blood. 

… 

“Welcome back!” Farkas barked as they entered the mead hall. 

“Good to be back,” Sonin said as she embraced him. 

Farkas could immediately smell his brother on her and see the purple bite mark on her neck. He eyed his brother but said nothing. 

“I’m so tired from all the walking,” she sighed, “This is why I bought a horse.” 

“A fine one at that,” Vilkas added. 

“Aye, that he is. Sweet Ennoonan. I should bring him something sweet,” Sonin said to herself as she headed to grab some food off of the table. 

“Did she accept?” Farkas asked his brother once Sonin was out of earshot. 

“No,” Vilkas looked away from his brother, “You are free to continue as you were with her. I hold no claim.” 

Farkas grunted at that and went to Sonin’s side. He placed an arm on her shoulder. She smiled at him as she bit into a sweet roll. Vilkas felt jealousy and bile rise in the back of his throat. He didn’t hate his brother, couldn’t hate him, but damn if he wasn’t mad. Sonin didn’t notice the interaction between the twins, too busy with the iced roll in her hands.

“I got you something,” Farkas told her.

“Me?” Sonin spoke around the food in her mouth. 

Farkas laughed at how her cheeks were full and gestured for her to follow him to his room. It was clean and neat as always, unlike Vilkas’ which had books lying about everywhere. He had her sit on at the bar and reached down to pull out a jar with a cork lid. Inside was something golden. 

Sonin’s eyes lit up, “Is that?” 

“Aye,” he grinned. 

“For me?” She asked in disbelief. 

“Aye,” he repeated. 

She lunged across the counter and wrapped her arms around his broad neck. He placed the jar down as not to drop it. He could hear her giggling. 

“This is the best present I’ve ever gotten,” she picked up the jar and admired its beauty. She licked her lips and raised a single eyebrow at Farkas, “I have an idea on how I should use this.” 

Farkas tilted his head at that, but allowed her to pull his hand to the bed. He sat down with his feet on the floor. Sonin closed his bedroom door and locked it. She stalked up to him with a mischievous look in her eyes. Farkas could tell that finally getting laid gave her confidence in herself. 

Sonin unlaced his trousers and pulled them off with his boots. She pushed his small clothes to the side, his member half erect. Farkas groaned a bit as she stroked him to full mast. He growled through his chest as she poured a bit of the honey on his erection. Sonin licked it up off the shaft and swirled her tongue around the tip. She lapped at him until all the sticky goodness was clear, then poured more on. She repeated it a few times until Farkas couldn’t take it anymore, picking her up and tossing her on the bed. 

Sonin licked her fingers clean as he tugged her leggings off. She spread her legs for him, no feelings of shame in her head. Farkas gave her a wolfish smile, he knew now that he didn’t have to hold back. Luckily Sonin was already a little wet, because Farkas slammed himself into her. He was the same size as his brother, stretching her to her limit. Sonin bit her finger to keep herself from yelling. 

Farkas moved her hand from her face, “I want to hear you.”

He rutted into her, slamming against every part inside of her. She couldn’t stop herself from moaning. He grabbed her head by the hair and pulled her up, making her brace herself on her hands behind her. Farkas kept his eyes locked on her, staring her down and daring her to look away as he pounded into her. Her mouth was slack as she was jolted back and forth. 

Farkas hit home with every thrust, sending Sonin crashing over the edge. She called out his name as she came down hard on him. He kept his merciless pace on her through her high and after, making her almost hurt from the pleasure. Farkas pulled out and flipped her onto her stomach, pulling her hips up with a wrapped arm. He rammed back into her, hitting a new angle. Sonin buried her face in the pillow, screaming as he made her weak from the waist down. Vilkas had been a tender lover, Farkas was fucking her like a whore. Sonin figured out this is why Farkas never pushed to go all the way with her, he wanted to be rough. 

Farkas brought a big hand against her ass, slapping the cheek. The stinging combined with the stimulation of this position sent her over again. Crying as she came against him, nearly pushing him out of her with how tight she was. Farkas gave a heavy groan as he climaxed with her, leaning down and biting her right shoulder blade. 

Sonin collapsed on the bed after Farkas unwrapped his arm. She had drool pooled beside her face. Farkas left her to get a washcloth and wiped his seed off her. He enjoyed watching it flow out of her. Sonin whimpered at each touch, over sensitive. Farkas laid on his back and pulled her to rest on top of him. She looked like she was just ran through, which made Farkas feel proud. 

After some time passed, Sonin finally found her voice, “Did you mark my shoulder?” 

“Aye,” Farkas replied. 

“You also want me to be your mate?” Sonin asked. 

“Aye,” he repeated. 

“Well,” Sonin sighed, “You two know how to complicate a girl’s life.” 

Farkas laughed at that, wrapping his arms around her, “I like you.” 

“I like you too,” Sonin responded, drifting off to sleep. 

… 

Boiling. Fuming. Absolutely enraged. Those were the feelings Vilkas had while enduring the torture that was his brother fucking Sonin. He could tell that he was going all out. Hearing Sonin call his name was like having hot iron run through his head. He nearly lost control of his wolf several times, fur growing and receding. Vilkas could sense when Farkas marked her. Even though Sonin didn’t mark him back, so long as his mark was still there he would be able to sense any challengers. 

It felt like Farkas had been at it for an eternity before they finally quieted down. Vilkas wanted to march in there and pluck Sonin from Farkas’ bed and bring her to his, where he feels she belongs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to use your own imagination for what Sonin did with Brynjolf ;)


	5. Skjor

It had been a few months now. Sonin spent most of her working, taking jobs as they came in. She still had yet to take the beast blood, drawing suspicion from Aela and Skjor. They wanted their shield sister to join their ranks and aid them in the fight against the Silver hand. They also wanted to know what it was that made her think she couldn’t take the blood. There was the slight risk of her beast taking over forever, but it had only happened once to the Companions. Sonin didn’t seem the fearful type to them, so it was clearly some other force preventing her from joining. 

“Any other jobs open right now?” Sonin asked Farkas, having returned recently that morning from handling some wolves that were invading a nearby farm. 

“No,” he replied, “Our other shield siblings have taken the rest.” 

“Oh well,” she stretched, her shirt rising enough that he could see some of her scar, “Guess I’ll have to take it easy.” 

Farkas reached out and touched the damaged flesh, making Sonin tremble. She had noticed that Farkas seemed to like it, often tracing his lips over it when they made love or rested together. 

“Or maybe you have something else in mind?” Sonin smirked at him. 

“I need to train today,” he responded, although he did like the insinuation. 

“Ugh fine,” she stood up from her chair, done with her lunch. “Maybe Aela will want to do some hunting. I could use the practice.” 

“She still teaching you how to use a bow?” He asked. 

“Yep. I’ve gotten pretty good too,” She smiled at him, “I don’t think I’ll ever be on her level though.” 

Farkas grunted and watched her hips sway as she made her way outside to look for their shield sister. He noticed he wasn’t the only one watching, Torvar in the corner had a drunken grin on his face. The man got up and followed her, staggering a bit. It made Farkas tense up. 

Sonin found Aela with Skjor, talking about some plan. She embraced her sister when they noticed her. Skjor never talked much to Sonin, but his eyes were always judging her. It was like he was constantly sizing her up for battle. 

“Want to hunt?” Sonin asked her. 

“Wanting to train with you bow some more? I will have time tonight if you are still interested. We need some more meat for the hall,” Aela informed her. 

“Sounds good to me. What are you two up to?” She eyed Skjor. 

“We are working on bringing the fight to the Silver hand. They must pay for attacking Farkas,” Aela spoke. 

“Can I help?” Sonin offered. 

“It is a matter for the circle only, but we would welcome you to join if you take the blood,” She replied. Sonin stiffened at the words and Aela sensed it, “Are you afraid of the blood?” 

“No,” Sonin shifted her weight and clutched one hand to her opposing arm, “I just don’t think I’m comfortable with it. Not yet at least. I see the benefits, but I also see how it can torment the mind.” 

“You speak of Vilkas,” she said, “He struggles because he will not hunt. If you feed the beast, then it will work with you. He chooses to fight it, so he suffers for it.” 

“So you’re saying if he would transform more often then he wouldn’t be plagued like he is now?” Sonin asked. 

“Aye,” Skjor confirmed. 

“I guess that makes sense,” Sonin furrowed her brow thoughtfully, “Still though, I know I could be of great assistance for you. Please, let me help. I want to kill the Silver hand as much as you.” 

“We will discuss it. But for now, you will be kept out of the matter,” Skjor replied. 

“Consideration is enough,” Sonin responded, “Thank you brother.” 

“I hear things are going well between you and Vilkas and Farkas,” Aela turned the topic. 

Sonin blushed and rubbed the back of her head, “Oh, yeah. I’m surprised they aren’t at each other’s throats.” 

“They will not turn on each other so long as you haven’t marked them, they both pine for your attention though,” Skjor replied. This was the most she has ever talked to him. 

“This whole marking business is still so strange to me,” Sonin stated, “I would imagine it would get more complicated if I were to change?” 

“Potentially,” Aela said, “Their wolves would be more drawn to you as a possible mate. They would compete for your affection.” 

“It’s something to consider-” 

“Hey there, my best drinking pal!” Torvar strolled up to the trio, “Why don’t you come hang out with me for a bit. Take a break from those brothers.” 

“Torvar, you’re drunk,” Sonin sighed, “You should drink some water and sleep it off.” 

“Only if you join me,” he put his hand on her shoulder and pulled her to him by the waist, “What do you say? Let a real man show you a good time.” 

“I could burn you to ash where you stand, you do realize this?” Sonin’s tone was angry. 

“Don’t be like that,” he moved his face closer to hers, he reeked of alcohol. “I could make you feel real good,” his hand moved to cup her ass. 

Vilkas saw the drunkard approach her from the other side of the courtyard. He was on his way to force the man off of his Sonin, until he saw what she delivered. A solid punch to the nose, sending blood on the ground. The man grew angry at that, but backed down when she lit her hands on fire. 

“Torvar we can share a drink once you sober up, but I swear to Akatosh I will burn your dick off if you grope me again,” Vilkas felt a sense of pride at her defending herself. He was curious, however, that she would choose a dragon god to swear to. 

“Alright, alright,” Torvar threw his hands up, “I’m sorry.” 

“You better be,” Sonin turned back to face Aela, noticing Vilkas make his way over. 

“Never knew you were religious,” Aela commented. 

“I’m not, not really at least,” Sonin shrugged. 

“He will not be messing with you anytime soon,” Vilkas commented from behind her. 

Sonin smiled at his words, “I’d imagine no man wants his manhood on fire.” 

The three circle members laughed. Sonin and Vilkas excused themselves and headed out into the city together. She had told him that she wanted to collect some ingredients to work on new potions. Vilkas, not wanting her to leave the city alone, followed her. 

They were just a few minutes outside of the city gates, Sonin picking at flowers as they walked. Vilkas rather enjoyed seeing her do something so feminine. She also snagged a few bugs out of the air and pulled out a few roots from the ground. 

“How did you learn what works to make a potion?” Vilkas asked her as she took a seat on a rook by a creek. 

“Books mostly. They had plenty of recipes at the College. Some things I learned on my own though, just experimenting. Had a few blow up in my face though,” She laughed, “It was a simpler time then.” 

Vilkas saw the far away look return to her face, “Aye. I’m glad you left and threw your lot in with us.” He placed a hand on hers, sitting next to her. 

Sonin enjoyed these tender moments between them, when Vilkas’ stern face relaxed. He always looked older than he was, but his youth showed at the moment. “I’m glad too.” 

Vilkas took her face in his hands and kissed her lips. They parted to allow him in, deepening their embrace. Sonin brought her hands to his sides, pulling herself closer to him. Vilkas moaned softly against her, his hands starting to roam her body. She felt hot to the touch. 

They kept up their lip lock until Sonin pushed him back, “I think we should head back.” 

“Aye,” Vilkas nodded, feeling himself grow cold as she parted from him. 

Vilkas had expected her to crawl onto his bed and beckon him over, but Sonin had other plans. He watched her sort her findings and begin grinding them up. He was disappointed, thinking their embrace had her worked up. Deep down, a part of him worried she was losing interest in him. It had been a week since their last tumble. She would still curl up to him some nights, but never taking it a step further. He knew she had spent a few nights recently with Farkas and they had sex when she was there. 

“And we’re done,” Sonin announced, drawing Vilkas back from his thoughts. “I went ahead and ground them so I could keep better track. Now when I need to make a potion it will be done quickly.”

Vilkas nodded but remained silent. It was bothering him. Had she decided to choose his brother? He saw no marks on him, but maybe it was just a matter of time. 

“Vilkas?” He looked at her, “What’s the matter?” 

He knew he couldn’t keep his emotions hidden from her, “I just noticed that you haven’t had any...interest in me as of late.” 

“I guess I didn’t notice,” Sonin scratched her head, “Sorry if I made you feel hurt. I still desire you, my mind has just been elsewhere.” 

“But you have laid with my brother recently,” Vilkas regretted letting that slip. She didn’t need to know that he could hear them. 

“Farkas has been leading,” Sonin admitted, “I haven’t initiated anything with him, same as I haven’t with you.” 

“So if I were to bring you to my bed now?” Vilkas asked, hopeful. 

“I wouldn’t stop you, but if I’m being honest,” she paused then looked to the ground, “I’m not really in the mood.” 

“I see,” Vilkas felt like he had been punched in the gut. 

“I’m sorry,” she said. 

“No need,” he replied, “You don’t owe me your body whenever I crave it.” 

“I don’t like to be a disappointment,” Sonin kept her gaze low. 

Vilkas came to her and pulled her into a hug, “You have never disappointed me Sonin.” 

She smiled, still liking when he said her name. After being called whelp for so long, she had thought he didn’t know it. Sonin hugged him back for a moment before standing and breaking the embrace. Vilkas wanted to reach out and bring her back, but he didn’t want to smother her. 

“I have heard some of the others talking about me,” she started, “about my relationship to you and Farkas.” 

“Idle gossip,” Vilkas brushed it off. 

“Doesn’t make the sting hurt less,” She countered. 

“Have they been calling you names?” he asked. She averted her eyes, telling him the answer. “Who is doing this? I would have a word with them.” 

“No!” Sonin exclaimed, “Don’t do that. I’m an adult, I can handle it.” 

“It is unbecoming of a Companion to speak negatively of a shield sibling,” Vilkas defended. 

“Please, forget I mentioned it,” Sonin pleaded, “I’m going to get some food. Want anything?” 

…

“Did you hear?” Njada said in a low voice, “They asked her to join the circle.” Sonin could hear them speak, even with them trying to mutter. 

“But she’s the youngest member,” Ria was offended, “I should have a shot before her.” 

“I bet it’s because she’s sleeping with them,” Njada sneered, “easy to move up when your legs are spread.” 

“Enough!” Sonin yelled at them, making their eyes grow wide. “I have been asked because they see my skill in battle. If you spent more time working and less gossiping then maybe they would have asked you before I even arrived.” 

“What did you say?” Njada stood up, “You think you’re better than me? Is that it?” 

They had begun to draw an audience. Torvar was finally sobered up, Athis watched from the table, Farkas and Aela had walked in on it, and Skjor had paused from his way to the living quarters.

“I know better than to speak ill on a shield sister,” Sonin didn’t back down, “If you think they made a mistake, then prove it.” 

“I’ll have you on your ass in less than a minute,” Njada walked to her. 

Sonin had to look up at the woman who was about eight inches taller than her, “Then we can settle this outside, since you want to call out my honor.” 

They went to the courtyard. Someone had brought this to Vilkas’ and Kodlak’s attention, for they both showed up outside. All the Companions were there, a challenge on honor was a serious one. 

“You’re probably going to need those little spells of yours to have a chance against me. We all know you can’t fight well without them,” Njada taunted. 

Vilkas and Farkas both grew angry at the suggestion. The circle members had seen her worth and skill, Njada had not. 

“Big talk for a jealous bitch,” Sonin countered. 

Njada charged at that, bashing her shield. Sonin jumped out of the way and rolled behind her, bouncing up to kick the woman in the back. She stumbled before turning around, her face red. 

“That was cheap,” she said as she rushed her again. 

Sonin wielded two glass daggers, using speed as her advantage. Unfortunately, Sonin carried too much weight on her frame to be as nimble as someone like Athis. Njada swung her iron sword at Sonin, aiming for her torso. Sonin blocked it with one dagger swung at her with the other. She dodged it by jumping back, but brought her shield down on Sonin. She flung herself back to keep from getting knocked out cold. 

“Stop this you two!” Ria called out. 

“You are just as guilty Ria!” Sonin yelled to her as she kept dodging Njada’s assaults, “You might as well get out here too.” 

Ria quieted down and looked away from the Circle members who glared at her. Farkas wanted to give Ria a good thrashing at insulting Sonin’s honor as a warrior. Vilkas had the same thoughts. They turned their attention back to the women fighting. Vilkas cringed as he heard a bone popping crunch as Njada’s shield finally made contact with Sonin. He knew that she was running out of stamina. Sonin stumbled but refused to let herself fall. 

“Looks like I got first blood,” Njada grinned as Sonin spit some from her mouth, “This isn’t going to take long.” 

“Only a whelp would assume victory after one hit,” Sonin countered, Vilkas smiled at that. 

Sonin may not be built for hand to hand combat, but that didn’t mean she was going to lay down and take it. This time she rushed Njada. As the shield came bashing out, Sonin dropped herself to the floor to dodge it and caught the back of Njada’s heel with her dagger, pulling with enough force to knock the woman down. 

Without giving a chance to catch her breath, Sonin swung a foot out and planted it square in her chest. The wind knocked out of Njada as she fell on her back. Sonin used the last of her stamina to jump on the woman, pinning her arms down with her powerful legs. She tossed her dagger to the side and punched Njada in the face, sending blood pouring from her now broken nose. 

No one had seen Sonin use her bare hands in a fight before, proving to everyone just how angry she was. Njada tried to ground her feet to force Sonin off of her, but Sonin had the advantage of being heavier than her. She punched her again, this time bloodying her own knuckles. Njada tried to pull her arms up and overtake Sonin, who delivered one more fist. 

Right as Sonin raised her hand for another, Njada called out, “I yield! I yield!” 

Sonin stopped her assault but stayed on top of the woman, leaning down to speak in her ear, “If I ever hear you speak about me like that again, I won’t give you the chance to yield. You understand me?” 

Njada’s eyes grew wide as she shook her head up and down repeatedly. Sonin stood off of her, offering a hand to help her up. Njada flinched at the movement, then accepted it. She grabbed her sword and shield, scampering off to Ria with her head down in shame. Sonin picked up her daggers and cast a healing spell on her scrapped hands. 

“Does anyone else question my honor?” Sonin asked the other Companions. 

No one spoke up, but Kodlak approached her. He put a hand on her shoulder and told her that he wished to speak with her in private. Sonin began to worry that she did something wrong, but he assured her she did a good job today. Vilkas and Farkas followed behind them, keeping a respectful distance. Sonin took a seat on the chair opposite of Kodlak, where Vilkas had sat when they first met. 

“You seem troubled,” Kodlak started, “There is something clouding your mind, and your heart.” 

“Aye,” Sonin sighed, “I doubt anything will fix that.” 

“What is the matter Sonin?” He asked her, his eyes kind and caring. 

“I-I can’t say. It is a burden I must keep to myself,” she looked away from him. 

“We are your family here, let us help you carry your burdens,” Kodlak reassured her, “We will not turn away from you, whatever they are.” 

“You are wise Kodlak, but wrong. Things would change, no one would look at me the same,” a tear fell down her cheek. 

“Before you walked in these halls, I had a dream about your appearance. You are meant to have an important role here,” he stated. 

“I don’t understand what you mean,” Sonin looked back at him. 

He offered her a smile, “I know you are meant for great things. Be kind to yourself and trust in your family.”   
Sonin nodded, standing up from her seat and taking her leave. Vilkas and Farkas were outside, waiting for her. 

“Are you alright?” Vilkas was the first to step to her, a hand lifting her face so he could inspect her. 

“I’m fine,” she said, not realizing that she was still crying. 

“You are crying,” Farkas so eloquently pointed out. 

“I guess I am,” Sonin wiped her eyes, “Silly of me.” 

“Do you need to talk about it? We are here for you,” Vilkas replied. 

“You fought well,” Farkas stated. 

“No that’s okay. I’m going to lay down for a bit,” she moved away from the brothers, who exchanged worried glances. 

Kodlak watched the exchange with a smile. 

… 

The air was thick with blood. Around Sonin laid bodies, some charred and others ripped in half. Aela had turned the moment they entered the building, something pulling at her from Skjor. It was known that she and Skjor were together, but only the circle knew that they were life-mates. Whatever she felt to cause her to transform could only be a bad sign. Aela rushed through each room and hall, shredding the Silver hand members before they could even lift their weapons. Sonin kept back, casting wards up to prevent her from any serious injury. One good stab from a silver weapon could have her bleed out, her wolf unable to heal a silver wound. 

There he was, Skjor dead at the end of the final room of the fort. Aela let out a fierce roar that would send all but the bravest fleeing. None of them budged. Aela went straight for the leader, who hovered over her mate’s body. Sonin cast up another ward to reflex the arrows released at her. She sent fireballs blasting to the members moving toward her. 

Aela was too caught up in her emotions, her attacks sloppy. Sonin cleared out the room so it was just Aela and the leader. She wanted to help, but it felt like Aela wanted to do this herself. So Sonin just readied herself to jump in should she need it. The fight didn’t last too long, and Aela ripped into the man’s chest, eating his heart. She didn’t shift back, her muzzle pressed against Skjor’s body. Sonin felt herself weeping, for the loss of Skjor and for the pain for her sister. Sonin sat beside them, her hand on Aela’s shoulder until she turned back human. 

“He should have not gone in alone. He should have waited for us,” Aela didn’t cry, even now. 

“I’m sorry Aela,” Sonin wrapped her arms around the woman’s neck. 

“We will make them pay,” Aela hissed. 

“Yes sister,” Sonin replied, “and I will be there for you.” 

She nodded her head, “Go and get the others. I will stay with his body.” 

Sonin stood and started running for Whiterun. Vilkas and Farkas were in disbelief. They knew Aela and Skjor were up to something, but didn’t expect anything to happen. Especially with Sonin involved. She didn’t take the blood, yet Aela led her into Silverhand territory. She could have been killed too. What hurt worse was Sonin didn’t tell either of them. She swore to Aela it would be a secret. If Kodlak had found out about the plan, he would have stopped it. 

“I cannot believe you didn’t tell me- us,” Vilkas scolded as they brought a horse drawn wagon to the fort. 

“Aela made me swear to keep it from anyone,” Sonin said, “Skjor told me if I did this, they would have me in the circle without taking the blood.” 

“Of course,” Vilkas sighed, “Now he’s dead for it. If you had told us-” 

“Calm yourself brother,” Farkas put a hand on his shoulder, “This is not Sonin’s fault.” 

Sonin looked down at her horse, her eyes swelling with tears. Vilkas turned away, not having meant to take his anger out on her. Farkas looked between them, wanting to comfort them both without knowing how to. 

“I know this is my fault,” Sonin said in a near whisper, perking up the men’s ears. “I should have not kept it a secret. Kodlak should have at least known so he could have talked some sense into them. They were just so angry. Now Skjor is dead and Aela is hurt from it.” 

“Not your fault,” Farkas said, reaching up to touch her leg as he walked beside her. He was leading the horse with the wagon. 

“Maybe not, but I could have stopped it. I was just so happy to help them, feeling wanted. I-” her voice choked off and she wept silently. 

Once they arrived Aela was at the front door, Skjor’s head in her lap. She was bent over him, hands running over his body as though he was just sleeping. Aela’s eyes were red, she finally cried once Sonin left. 

“There is one more thing we need to handle,” Sonin spoke as they loaded his body. 

“Speak,” Aela addressed her. 

“There was a werewolf trapped in a cage inside. He looked half starved. We should help it,” Sonin explained. 

“Aye, that wolf took over its man. There will be no changing it back now,” Aela replied. 

“We can’t just leave it though,” Sonin countered. “Surely we can free it.” 

“It would turn on you and eat your heart,” Vilkas said coldly. 

“Then we should at least put it out of its misery. Better to die now than starve,” Sonin responded. 

“I’ll do it,” Farkas said as he went inside, returning a few minutes later with blood on his armor. 

… 

The funeral was short, as was the way of the Companions. Eyes on the prey, not the horizon. Sonin met Vilkas and Farkas at the tables outside. Aela was still at Skjor’s side while his body burned. Eorlund has said that skyforge would burn hotter now. She didn't understand how it worked, but she believed him. 

“Aela is going to go hunting for the next few days,” Sonin informed the men, “As her way of mourning.” 

“Aye,” Vilkas replied, “That sounds like her.” 

“Are you and Farkas planning anything?” Sonin asked. 

“No,” Vilkas sighed, “We aren’t much of the mourning type. Were you planning something?” 

“There is one thing I want to do. Aela said it would be okay, but I wanted to give her a while alone before I went back up,” Sonin looked down at her hands, twirling her thumbs. 

“Would you like me to be with you?” Vilkas asked. 

Sonin shook her head, “Farkas too, if you don’t mind.” 

“Sure,” Farkas grunted. 

Sonin left them to grab her wooden flute. She wasn’t the best musician, but she could carry a pleasant tune. Vilkas and Farkas were already back up at the fire, looking down on their friend. Sonin went behind them and perched herself on the rocky edge of the hill. Her legs crossed, she took a deep breath and began to play. 

Vilkas and Farkas didn’t recognize the song, but it brought tears to Aela’s eyes. No one there had seen Aela cry before, and now she was weeping. Her war paint smeared with her tears. She left her spot by the fire and sat beside her sister, laying her head against her shoulder with her eyes closed. 

Vilkas hadn’t realized how close they had gotten over the past few months. They really were like sisters. It wasn’t just Aela though, she found a place in everyone’s heart. Even Njada became her friend, respecting the hell out of her after she was bested. Sonin had gone with everyone on at least one job now. If something were to happen to her, the whole hall would be in mourning. Not that the other Companions didn’t miss Skjor, just that Skjor kept everyone at an arm’s length. That’s what going through a war will do to a man. Never wanting to get too close because you could be dead the next moment. 

Sonin was the opposite. Even though she was very shy at first, once she felt comfortable she opened up with everyone. Vilkas noticed how she spent some time with all her shield siblings, she even would help Tilma cook and clean. Kodlak was fond of her too, and would speak highly of her in his presence. 

Vilkas looked at her and Aela, his heart aching. He knew he loved her, but he didn’t know how to tell her. She seemed to have favored his brother as of late and Vilkas didn’t want to fight his brother, if Farkas wanted to marry the woman. He hadn’t spoken to his brother about the matter either. It was regretful because Farkas would have backed off it Vilkas told him to at the beginning. Now it was too late, they had both marked her. They were just waiting on her choice, assuming she didn’t find another. The idea made Vilkas sick. If she picked his brother, he could understand because he was a kind heart and honorable warrior. Some stranger though? He could never accept that. 

The melody ended and Sonin brought her hands around her shield sister. Farkas and Vilkas averted their eyes to give them privacy.


	6. Dragon out the Bag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used LINGOJAM to translate the dragon language and left the translations in the end notes.

It had been a month since Skjor’s death. The halls were lively like before, but there was still an air of something missing. Farkas and Vilkas had to pick up more responsibility on training the whelps now that the circle was down a member. Sonin took on most of the jobs that flowed in now. She had been made an official member of the circle, even though she didn’t take the blood. The first since the Companions made the deal with the witches hundreds of years ago. 

Sonin has just returned from another successful job, having rescued a woman being held captive by bandits in an old ruin. It was an unspoken truth that Sonin had become the strongest member of the Companions. Kodlak often talked about her prowess as a warrior. Aela, Farkas, and Vilkas may be better than her at hand to hand combat and specific weapons, but none of them could take her head to head. Her magic was beyond deadly and none of them wanted to be on the receiving end. Sonin did start training everyone on tactics to use against mages they may encounter, but of course no one managed to beat her. Vilkas had noticed that Sonin seemed to have relaxed finally and with that showed that she had more skill than they thought. No one knew she had been holding back anything. 

Sonin placed a large pouch of coins on Kodlak’s desk, sighing heavily and taking a seat on the floor next to Vilkas. He was sitting in the chair across from the Harbinger. She leaned her head back against Vilkas’ knees. 

“Something troubling you sister?” Kodlak asked. 

“When is something not?” Sonin laughed, “Just tired. There were more than bandits hiding in that ruin.” Sonin looked at her ankle, which she healed but still felt sore. “I swear if I ever see a giant spider again I’m going to set myself on fire.” 

Vilkas took concern with her tone. She normally joked like this, but something in her tone was off. “Did you get hurt?” 

“I-,” she looked back at her leg, “Yeah. Bastard got my ankle when I tried to kick it. Fucking posion almost knocked me out.” She rubbed the area covered by her leather boots, “I healed it but...it still hurts.” 

“I hadn’t heard of a wound on yourself that you couldn’t heal completely,” Vilkas replied. 

“Aye,” she tilted her head to look back at him, “You’ve never seen me be poisoned. My skills there are lacking. I have a book I’ve been reading to remedy that, but for now I just have to deal with it.” 

“We could bring in a healer,” Kodlak offered. 

“No need, I have a potion in my room.” She smiled at his offer, “Thank you though.” 

“Of course,” Kodlak turned his gaze to Vilkas, seeing how he looked at Sonin with such love in his eyes when she wasn’t looking. 

“What were you two talking about before I barged in?” Sonin asked. 

“We made a new discovery in our search for the cure,” Vilkas answered. 

“Oh good!” Sonin turned her body to face the Nord, “One step closer to getting you better.” 

“Aye,” Kodlak agreed, “There is a task I will need you to carry out, but I need to confirm some things first.” 

“Just say the word Harbinger,” Sonin said as she got herself up, “I’m going to wash the cobwebs out of my hair and find something to eat.” Her eyes met Vilkas’, “Don’t wait up for me.” 

Vilkas’ heart jumped at her words. He knew that meant she would be spending the night in his bed. It would be the first time in weeks. Sonin had been sleeping in Skjor’s old room, having made it her own. When Aela returned from her three day hunt, she had shared her bed with Sonin for a couple weeks. Vilkas didn’t hear or sense anything sexual between the two, it was platonic. Sonin had been the greatest comfort to Aela, helping ease the pain of her loss. It wasn’t uncommon for a werewolf to die or take their own life shortly after the death of their life-mate. Vilkas thought that Sonin’s presence is what kept her from looking for her death in battle. 

“She will be my successor,” Kodlak said to Vilkas after she was out of earshot. 

“What?” Vilkas nearly choked on the mead he was drinking, “Sonin?” 

“I dreamt it. My time here is almost done. I would like to see her lead the Companions to their next stage,” Kodlak affirmed. 

“Are you sure?” Vilkas felt a bit of jealousy, thinking that he would be chosen now that Skjor was gone, “She is the strongest of us, but she is still the newest one here.” 

“I’m sure,” Kodlak leaned back into his chair. 

Vilkas grunted in acceptance. He knew he was not to say anything about it to Sonin. Kodlak would tell her when it was her time. He could smell her from her room, the rush of lavender and honey filling the halls. It made him visibly smile. 

“You should tell her how you feel,” Kodlak commented, “Life is fleeting, and hers is one destined for greatness. The longer you wait, the harder it may be. She has a very tough road ahead of her and she could use someone to share it with.” 

“What do you know about her, master?” Vilkas leaned toward him, “Has she told you what she has been hiding from us?” 

“She didn’t have to say anything,” Kodlak took a deep breath to enjoy the smell, “I knew what she was when I saw her.” 

“Master, please tell me what it is,” Vilkas pleaded. 

“I’m no one’s master Vilkas,” Kodlak offered no other words. 

… 

Sonin was on her way to the mead hall, having scrubbed herself thoroughly. She wore tan leggings and an off-white tunic top that’s neckline plunged down to expose nearly all of her cleavage. Her collarbones were visible too, the neck wide and stopping just short of her shoulders. It was an outfit she knew would drive Vilkas and Farkas mad. She had put her hair up while it was still wet in a messy bun. Feeling in better spirits now that her ankle was finally back to normal, she had placed a few flowers in the edges of the bun. 

The twins were not in the hall when she arrived. Torvar and Athis eyed her thoughtfully, moving to sit on either side of her after she took a seat. Torvar poured her tankard full of mead and Athis spoke to her about his new daggers. Sonin enjoyed the attention, as much as she hated to admit it. She knew she got her fill of affection from Vilkas and Farkas, but it made her feel attractive and more confident when the others flirted. 

“We should find some time to practice in private,” Athis suggested. 

“I’m sure she would rather relax and have a drink after all that work she has been doing,” Torvar countered, surprisingly not drunk yet. 

“There aren't any open jobs now, so I can find the time for both of you,” Sonin assured them, “but for tonight, Torvar’s right. I’m rather tired.” 

Torvar wrapped an arm around her neck, “Drinking buddies!” 

Sonin clanked her tankard against his, tossing it back. She hadn’t tasted alcohol in over a week now. She felt it about time to get inebriated. Athis poured her another tankard and drank one of his own. Sonin could feel her face flush, she had always been a lightweight. Her mother’s genes clearly dominated her Nord father’s.

“How about a dance?” Torvar asked Sonin, a hand extended to her. 

“With what music?” Sonin laughed. 

“Music? Who needs that!” Torvar stood and kept his hand extended. 

“I’ll tell you what,” She pushed his hand away, “I will dance if you get a proper bard.” 

Sonin didn’t actually expect him to take her up on it. Now she regretted it as he ran out the hall toward the inn. Mikael was going to be the only bard there and she did not look forward to seeing him after she brawled with him for not leaving the women of Whiterun alone. 

“If you leave with me now,” Athis whispered into her ear, “We can be disappeared by the time he gets back.” 

“That’s okay, I’m a woman of my word,” Sonin sighed, cursing herself for getting turned on by his breath against her neck. Sonin was generally easy to excite, but just about anyone could get her wet when she had a little alcohol in her system. It’s why she never allowed herself to drink around people until she joined the Companions. She knew, even with all their flirting, they wouldn’t do anything to hurt her if she was completely drunk. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you dance,” Ria commented as she walked up to her empty side. 

“That’s because I don’t,” Sonin sighed, “I’m a terrible dancer.” 

“I could show you a few things sister,” Njada came up to the table and leaned on it, still in her armor. 

“I appreciate it, but I don’t think there is time to learn now,” Sonin replied as the doors to the hall swung open. 

“My dear Companions!” Mikael announced as she strolled to the center of the hall, “I have arrived to fill your ears with-” He choked when he saw Sonin glaring at him, “What are you doing here?” 

“I live here,” Sonin replied, arms crossed. 

“Oh,” he looked at Torvar with an angry furrowed brow, “No matter. I have been paid so I will play.” 

“Please do!” Ria exclaimed, clapping her hands and dragging Njada to dance with her. Sonin wondered if there was something between the two. 

“Alright sister,” Torvar came up behind her and put both his hands on her shoulders, “Time to dance.” 

“Fine!” Sonin threw her hands up and stood up. 

She moved to where her shield sisters had started dancing. Sonin allowed Torvar to grab her hands in his, bringing them up to initiate the dance. They moved their hips opposite of each other. With each beat of the drum they brought themselves into each other, twisting their bodies away but keeping their faces and eyes locked. It was something that felt intimate and made Sonin blush. The beat began to shift, Torvar pulling her into him by her waist. She put a foot back and he pushed his forward. They switched feet and repeated the move. Torvar kept a tight grip on her slender waist, directing her to twist her body with each step. 

Vilkas felt his hands tighten into balls, painfully so. Farkas was not too bothered at seeing Sonin dance with his shield brother, although he didn’t like it. Vilkas, on the other hand, was furious. It was a personal insult to him. He knew that Torvar knew Sonin was sharing a bed with him often. Farkas put a hand on his brother’s shoulder to still his beast. He hadn’t noticed his teeth had started changing. 

Torvar brought Sonin into him close enough that she could feel his erection press against her. He grinned at her, dipping her in a way that made her breasts more easily available for his viewing pleasure. Vilkas felt himself snap, knowing what Torvar was doing. Farkas put out a hand to stop him but he pushed it off. 

Sonin could see Vilkas storming over and knew she had to end their dance. She smiled at Torvar then told him it’s Athis’ turn. He frowned at that but let her go to him, pulling him out of the chair. Torvar got lucky that Sonin noticed one of her wolves making his way over to throttle him and saved him that pain. 

Vilkas stopped cold as Sonin took the hands of the dumner man. His smile was too wide for his comfort. Vilkas could smell the desire rolling off of Athis and Torvar. It assaulted his nose. What was worse though, was he could smell it on Sonin too. Weaker than there’s by far, but still present. 

Sonin and Athis danced smoother than her previous one. Sonin felt more comfortable and Athis was naturally a graceful warrior. The drum beat picked up and they moved faster, Athis pulling her close to him, his hands low on her back. When the beat slowed again, he tightened his grip and dropped his head to her ear. Vilkas couldn’t quite make out what he said, but it made Sonin blush and her loins responded. 

Before Vilkas completely lost his cool, Farkas cut into the pair. Athis showed his displeasure with the move, but let Sonin out of his grasp. Farkas was not a good dancer at all, and caused Sonin to trip and stumble. She enjoyed it though, him making her laugh. Vilkas could feel his tension lessen now that she was with his brother. He could stomach sharing with Farkas, but he would not let the others have their way with her. 

“Vilkas is pretty mad huh?” Sonin asked Farkas. 

“Aye,” he grunted, nearly stepping on her toes. 

Mikael ended the drumming and switched over to his lute, starting some song tales. Sonin sighed feeling tired from all the dancing but felt herself stirring below the waist. Between the alcohol, being touched and gripped, and Athis whispering dirty thoughts to her, she was ready to find someone to spend the night with. 

Vilkas was seemingly possessive enough that it turned her off. Farkas was always available and good at what he did, but if Sonin was being honest with herself she knew that she was curious about other men now. It was something she didn’t think would happen. Torvar wasn’t someone she would want in her sheets as he was too drunk. His breath made her nauseous, but Athis looked the kind of man that would be good with his hands and hips. He was thinner than her though, so she worried she might crush him if she rode. 

Her curiosity got the better of her though. She winked at Athis when she caught his eye, then headed out the hall to the courtyard with a sweet roll in her hand. Athis waited a moment to finish his mead, then followed her. Athis typically didn’t go for women like Sonin, those that were thicker than him. He was curious about her though. She was kinder than any other Nord he knew and she never made any comments on him being an elf. Athis didn’t mind the teasing from the other companions anymore, but it was refreshing to him every time he interacted with Sonin. When he asked her about it one time, she explained to him that there were many elves in the College, some of them her teachers. She respected elves and, at times, wished she had more mer in her bloodline. On their first job together, she had protected him from an arrow that would have landed in his neck and healed the stab wounds he received while fighting. She genuinely cared about him and his safety, making him want her even more. 

Sonin was sitting on a table under the awning. Her legs were crossed and she licked the icing on the pastry seductively at him. The flowers in her hair glimmered in the torch light. Athis moved to stand in front of her, contemplating how he was going to approach this position. Thankfully Sonin made it easier, spreading her legs to usher him closer. He took no time to find her mouth, tasting the sweet roll on her lips. Sonin wrapped her legs around his lean waist, pulling him into her. His hands ran up her thighs and to her hips, pulling her closer to the edge of the table. She could feel his erection, not as large as the twins’ but still sizable. 

Sonin leaned her head back, encouraging Athis to kiss at her neck and the exposed skin of her chest. His teeth were sharper than those of Nords, but he was careful not to break her skin. She moaned softly as he moved his hands against her back and tightened his grip. Athis slipped a hand into her leggings, Sonin not even noticing that he had unlaced them. Just like she suspected, he knew what to do with those long fingers of his. He found the spot that drove her crazy immediately, chuckling at how she bucked under him. Athis was relentless against her, forcing her to orgasm hard. She was breathless, panting. He wasn’t letting up yet though. As he looked at her face making lewd expressions, he could see the features that proved her mer heritage. Her cheekbones were high, even though they weren’t as pronounced as his. Her eyes were a bright color behind her half closed lids. 

Sonin brought herself forward, feeling overwhelmed at his skill. She rested her head on his shoulder, her breath coming in hot and heavy on his skin. Athis was moving to lift up her leggings enough to insert himself in, when the hall doors slammed open. He withdrew himself from her so as to not cause her too much embarrassment at being caught outside. Athis turned his head around at the doors and Sonin glanced up. Vilkas stormed out and his face twisted when he saw them. Sonin still had her legs wrapped around Athis, whose hands were now rested on her legs. 

Vilkas approached them, “So you’re letting anyone in you now?” 

“Excuse me?” Sonin replied, lowering her legs from the elf. 

“Not just men now, but mer?” Vilkas continued, pointing a finger to Athis. 

“Did you forget I'm a Breton, Vilkas? I wouldn’t be here without the mer,” Sonin defended. Athis had moved himself to face the angry Nord, his hands resting on the hilts of his daggers. 

“I’m aware of your blood,” Vilkas spat, “I want to know why you would let him have you?” 

“That’s none of your business Vilkas,” Sonin countered, “You don’t own me.” 

Vilkas flinched at her words, knowing she was right. He was angry though, so it didn’t matter, “But you would whore yourself out?” 

Sonin jumped off the table at that, her leggings lose at the top from her undone laces. She chucked an ice shard at his head, a threat. Vilkas dodged it, his anger worsening. 

“Say that again Dog,” She threatened, starting to relace her pants. 

Athis kept out of the dispute, but didn’t leave. He had no interest in fighting Vilkas, but he still had a desire to get his release from Sonin. Vilkas moved toward her and she hurled another ice shard, closer to its mark this time. 

“You’re trying to make me angry,” Vilkas accused her. 

“You’re trying to get killed,” Sonin snipped. 

Vilkas closed the distance between them and forced his lips on hers before she launched another chunk of ice. He was very forceful, his tongue in her mouth. His wolf was trying to reclaim her from Athis’ scent. Sonin didn’t just take it though, still very upset that he would call her a whore. She set her hands aflame, burning his armor and sending him jumping back. 

“Don’t touch me Vilkas,” She demanded. 

“Would you prefer if Farkas did?” Vilkas couldn’t stop himself. 

“Oh get over yourself,” Sonin exclaimed, turning her back to him and walking to Athis, “Let’s head to my room for some privacy?” 

Athis nodded, following behind her closely. He never took his hands off his weapons. Vilkas stayed in the yard, looking defeated. Farkas watched Sonin and Athis descend to the living quarters, smelling the anger on Sonin. He sighed, knowing his brother fucked up again. 

…

Sonin threw her head back against her pillow, her hands clutching her sheets. Athis had her lower half twisted, one leg over his shoulder and the other across the bed. He had entered her sideways, giving her the sensation of being filled entirely as though he was bigger than he was. He rolled his hips, sending pleasure shooting down her core. Sonin couldn’t stop the moans that flowed from her. 

Athis felt himself getting close. He hadn’t expected her to be so tight, knowing she had been with both Vilkas and Farkas. Her feeling reminded him of the last woman he was with, a tiny wood elf in Riverwood that could barely fit him in her. He wanted to hold out and make her climax again, but he was quickly running out of control. 

“It’s okay,” Sonin panted, “If you need to finish. Just pull out for me.” 

That was all the permission he needed, giving her a few final pounds before releasing his load on her stomach. He fell beside her on the bed, trying to catch his breath, “You’re much tighter than I thought you’d be.” 

“I do exercises for that,” She smiled, reaching on her nightstand for a cloth to wipe herself off with. 

“Clearly,” Athis took in a deep breath before getting out of the bed, “Thank you. It was fun.” 

“No, thank you,” Sonin replied, “We might just have to do this again.” 

“Aye,” he looked back at her thoughtfully, “Just might want to give Vilkas a few days to cool off. Don’t want to wake up to his blade at my throat.” He laughed. 

“Don’t worry about him, we will have a word. Goodnight Athis,” Sonin said as he headed out with a grin on his face. 

She knew he would be telling Torvar all about it when he got back to the shared quarters. Sonin slid on a long tunic then curled under her furs. She had a black bear pelt that she used from the first kill she made with Aela. They were hunting elk, but the bear found them first. 

… 

Vilkas had spent the night awake, furious. He didn’t even think he was mad at her, more so he was mad at himself. He overstepped and insulted her. He knew he had to apologize, but he couldn’t get near her while she still smelled like the Dunmer. It was too much for him to handle. Vilkas had to drag himself out of bed, knowing that it was his turn to handle arms training today. That meant Athis would be there and he would have to face him professionally. 

Vilkas washed his face and reapplied his war paint. He never felt like he was fully armored without it. Farkas and Vilkas had been wearing the paint since they were whelps. It made them feel more connected to their warrior spirits. 

Farkas was already up and was breaking his fast with Sonin. They sat together in the hall, Farkas with roasted venison and Sonin with- surprise- another sweet roll. At this point, no one knew where she found all of them at. Vilkas moved past them, not able to face Sonin yet. She didn’t call out to him either, laughing with Farkas. 

Just as expected, Vilkas had a hard time training Athis. The elf almost struck him as he was off his guard. Ria and Njada didn’t seem to notice, which was good. Torvar glared at Athis while they spared, seemingly jealous. Vilkas knew Torvar would get over it as soon as he got a stiff drink. Athis moved better than usual today too, but he also was getting cocky. Vilkas knocked him flat on his ass during their sparring, making him feel a little better. 

“My turn,” Sonin said to Vilkas as she walked out into the courtyard. Her hands lit up and Vilkas flinched, not wanting to get hit with an ice shard. Sonin ignored his movements and spoke to the others, “Ice spells today. Here’s what matters. Shards and chunks will dent armor, cut skin, even puncture to bone. Dodge those projectiles as best you can. A shield can be your best defense against an ice mage.” She continued, all of them listening intently, “Frost on the other hand,” she made some icy mist flow from an open palm, “This isn’t meant to maim. The main purpose is to try and freeze you. The least it will do is slow you down and make your skin hurt, at worse you’ll end up encased in a block of ice.” 

“So what should we do against the frost?” Ria asked. 

“Glad you asked,” Sonin smirked, “You need to get them at a distance. There is a limit to how far the ice is effective. The further away you are the less its effects. Try to take out with arrows or thrown weapons, do not engage in close combat.” Sonin looked to the line of companions, “Who wants to go first?” 

“I will,” Athis offered himself, the two exchanging smiles. It made Vilkas feel sick. 

“Alright,” Sonin’s hands lit up blue again and she started to let loose ice shard after shard. Athis dodged almost all of them, the last catching his shoulder and starting to bleed. “Good. Come here.” She put a hand on his arm, her healing magic closing the wound. “Next up?” 

They each took turns with only Torvar managing to not get hit, to everyone’s surprise. Sonin switched over to her frost spell and had them all try to charge her while she unleashed it. Athis couldn’t take the cold and was the first to give up. Njada managed to push through the mist, but she was too exhausted from the strain to lift her weapon at Sonin. 

“Alright. Aela will be coming in to work on your archery soon. I want you to think of your targets as ice mages. Try moving around while shooting to simulate having to dodge ice while firing on your target,” She left them taking a break, all of them recovering from the frost with shivers. 

Vilkas had to admit she was becoming a better teacher than anyone else here. That might be one more trait that makes Kodlak think her his best choice of successor. Her training was showing real results too, recently no one had sustained any serious injury from magic users. 

Just as Sonin said, Aela was out for target practice. She had spoken with Sonin and made the whelps run back and forth while firing. Vilkas had returned to the hall in time to see Sonin, dressed for battle, about to leave. She was wearing medium armor made from a leather base and pieces of steel covering her vital points. It had fur trim and etchings of wolves on the plates. This was the armor she worked with Eorlund on to signify her place in the circle. She couldn’t make heavy armor work for her, but with training from Farkas she managed the medium weight. 

Vilkas knew he had to stop her before she left and apologise. He stood in front of the path she was headed on, making her look at him. She put a hand on her hip, her face making it clear she wasn’t interested in speaking to him. 

“I’m sorry Sonin,” he reached out to touch her arm and she stepped back. It felt like a stab to the gut, “I shouldn’t have said those things to you. I am very sorry.” 

“Thank you,” Sonin replied with her chin up, “You can step out of my way now.” 

“Where are you headed?” He eyed her armor. 

“Back to Dustman’s Cairn, Silver hand has been spotted there again,” Sonin sighed, “I’m going to clear them out. Don’t like them staying this close to Whiterun.” 

“Let me come with yo-” 

“No,” Sonin interrupted, “Thank you, but no. I don’t want any circle members coming.” 

“You can’t go into a group of silverhand without a shield sibling,” Vilkas countered. 

“I can, and I will,” Sonin moved around Vilkas to keep walking toward the door. 

“Did you not learn from our loss of Skjor?” Vilkas turned to her. 

“I did, Vilkas. I am not Skjor. I have advantages he couldn’t even aspire to. I spent most of my life training to fight alone. If anyone comes along with me, it will hinder my ability to use my full skill set. You wolves need a pack. Don’t group my abilities with his or yours. We are very different beasts,” Sonin said in a low grumble. 

“You are a Companion and we hunt together,” Vilkas double-downed. 

“Then maybe I shouldn’t be a Companion any longer,” Sonin stated, leaving Vilkas in shock as she waltzed out the doors. 

“Is she-is she going to come back?” Farkas asked from behind Vilkas, who had no idea he was there. 

“I do not know,” Vilkas replied, his eyes locked on the closed door. 

… 

Screams and the smell of burnt flesh filled the ruins. Sonin didn’t need to be a werewolf to smell it. She had already completely incinerated six people in this one room. There were two others in the hall and she knew there would be more ahead. There was only one real reason Sonin wanted to go alone, she wanted to shout. It had been too long since she could use her thu’um. It made her throat sore after a few times, but she was adjusting. 

She opened another wooden door. An arrow flew past her head and she threw up a ward. They knew she was there long before she touched the door handle. There were two archers on the second floor. Only one staircase leading up. Three men charged her. One with a greatsword and the others with sword and shield. 

Sonin smirked, they really thought this would be enough. They looked so confident, charging her with smiles and laughter. Sonin let her ward down at the last possible moment, knowing the archers would have to hold once their companions got near her. With a big breath, she let out Yol Toor. The three men at her flew back with their bodies inflamed. One died on impact with the other two running to try and put themselves out. Sonin grinned knowing that it was impossible to do before their skin melted off. She rolled quickly and threw up a lesser ward, archers firing at will. She sent an ice shard out through one woman’s skull, her brains blown out on the wall behind her. The last archer was a wood elf man, who promptly screamed and began to run away. 

Sonin wasn’t going to let any of those bastards live. They threatened her family, already killing a circle member since she joined. She could feel her dragon’s soul light up as she ran after the mer. Mul Qah Diiv. Her body was coated in a magic force, pulled from her very soul for protection. Wuld. She was in the room with the elf. The door behind her shut and locked automatically. Looking around she could see that she stepped on a trap that made the door close. Ahead of her the elf had his bow raised, his arm shaking. A large orc man in the heaviest armor she’s ever seen walked toward her, his silver battle axe in his hands. 

“This is where it ends for you dog,” he said through his massive overbite. 

“That’s where you’re wrong,” Sonin shouted again, sending his weapon across the room, “I’m no werewolf.” 

“What are you?” He asked, his eyes wide in fear. 

Sonin smirked having never seen an orc scared before, “I’m a fucking dragon.” Fus Ro Dah. 

The leader’s body broke as he hit the stone wall behind him. The archer was so scared he pissed himself but was unable to move. Two other silver hand who were there, one dual wielding daggers and the other a woman with a war axe and shield, charged. Sonin unleashed fire on one and ice on the other. They were both dead by the time they reached her. 

Sonin stalked up to the wood elf, “Do you pray to any divine?” 

“Stendarr,” he croaked. 

“May he grant you the mercy you seek,” Sonin grabbed him by the neck, lifting him up and shoving a dagger through his heart. 

His body hit the ground with a lifeless thud. Sonin took a moment to search around for anyone hiding. Satisfied, she looted the bodies of gold and valuables. Dragon Aspect had worn off now, but she had no need for it now. She did, however, hear two feet racing toward her. She turned and prepared herself for another fight. Sonin blessed herself for her restraint, as the two bodies entering the room were Vilkas and Farkas. 

“By Ysgramor’s beard,” Vilkas gasped at the sight and smell of the bodies throughout the ruins. 

“You did this?” Farkas asked her, dumbfounded. 

“Aye,” She smirked at her work, “Told you I didn’t need help.” 

“I’ve never seen something like this,” Vilkas inspected the body of the orc whose back was broken, “It looked like a dragon ripped through here. Did you get hurt?” He rushed to her and lifted her arms, scanning her for wounds. 

“Not a scratch,” Sonin assured him. 

“This-this wasn’t honorable,” Farkas commented at the burnt skeleton. 

“No? Dead is dead and they had it coming,” Sonin replied coldly. 

“Sonin-” 

“What Vilkas?” Sonin cut him off, “First I’m a whore to you, now I’m dishonorable to your brother? The hell do you two want from me.” She turned and started to march away from them. 

“Wait,” Vilkas grabbed her by the wrist, “Please, just wait.” Sonin turned but stayed, her arms crossed over her chest. “It was clear this was revenge to you, I understand. We should not let vengeance guide us. Please come home with me, let me help you heal.” 

Sonin looked at him, searching his face for any signs of anger or distrust. She could tell he was being sincere, “Alright.” She let Vilkas lead her out. 

… 

Two months later 

Sonin woke up with her arm draped across Vilkas’ chest. Her head was rested against the hair covering his pecks. Her hand wandered, drug down his abs to the thicker patch of hair above his cock. Vilkas stirred under her, but wasn’t fully awake yet. He was responding to her finger through, fully erect. She slid herself onto him and pressed her entrance on his member, moaning as she slid all the way down. Vilkas woke up at that, his breath hitched as she grinded. 

“By Ysgramor,” he whispered, “You are perfect.” 

“Don’t say that,” Sonin hung her head down and twirled her hips against him. 

Vilkas wanted to take over and rut into her, but he also enjoyed watching her ride him. He moved his hands on her ass, squeezing the supple flesh while she gyrated. Her breath was heavy and uneven. Vilkas knew she was about to go over the edge and decided to take over. He flung her over onto her back, managing to stay in her while he topped her. He knew what Sonin needed and he loved giving it to her, pounding into her with all the might he could muster first thing in the morning. She cried out his name as he drove her home, her orgasm crashing over her like waves against the shore. Vilkas couldn’t stop his own release, unable to pull out in time. 

He panicked for a moment, not wanting to get her pregnant without her permission. He did want her to carry his child, but he felt marriage should happen first. Sonin didn’t seem bothered by it, simply waving a glowing hand over her womb. 

“Don’t fret,” Sonin assured him, “There are spells for these things.” 

“Of course there are,” Vilkas laughed, his head crashing down to her neck. He took in her scent. It was so uniquely her and he still, after all this time, couldn’t place what that undertone was. 

“Just don’t make a habit of it,” Sonin stroked his hair. 

“I won’t, love,” he said to her skin. 

He sensed how her skin puckered at those words. She didn’t like it the first time he told her he loved her, shortly after they returned from Dustman’s Cairn. Now though, she seemed more comfortable with the thought. She hadn’t returned the sentiment yet, but he was okay with that. He knew she cared about him in a way she wouldn’t say. He assumed she was scared of her own emotions. She still spent nights with his brother, although she had been favoring his room as of recent. 

“We should get up,” Sonin replied. 

“Must we?” He pulled her tighter into him. 

Sonin laughed, pushing his arm off of her. She wanted to stay in bed too, but something was nagging at her to get up. There were no jobs at the moment and training was paused for rest today, but something told her to get up. A sense of unease flooding her. Vilkas noticed, asking her about it. 

“Not sure,” She shrugged. 

They made their way to the mead hall lazily. Vilkas started sipping some mead, feeling his body release aches with each drop that hit his tongue. Sonin ate on a piece of bread, not feeling too hungry. Farkas joined them some time later, stacking a plate with deer. It was rather peaceful, which Sonin knew was too good to be true. 

“A dragon!” Torvar yelled, busting into the halls. 

“Drunk already?” Vilkas asked. 

“No! I mean it. There is a dragon! The guards are rushed to the gate,” he exclaimed. 

“Fuck,” Sonin was the first to jump up and run to put on her armor. 

She didn’t wait on Vilkas or Farkas, rushing out the door like her life personally depended on it. Several guards shouted to her that it was attacking the watchtower. The twins caught up to her by the time she jumped on her horse. The stable boy leant them two more for the sake of getting to that dragon quicker. 

“Sonin we need a plan-” Vilkas started, Sonin jumping off her mount and nearly tripping over her own feet running. 

Vilkas had never seen her run so much before. He knew she hated running. The tower was partially crumbled and on fire. Bodies laid on the ground, charred and ripped apart. Some partially eaten. 

“Wait!” A guard yelled, “He’s still here.” 

“What is happening?” Irileth, the jarl’s housecarl asked. She brought with her a squad of city guards. 

“Dragon,” Sonin answered her, “I want you all to back away from the tower!” 

“What?” Vilkas exclaimed, “We’re not leaving you to fight the dragon yourself.”

“I’m serious! Don’t fight me on this, I know what I’m doing. I want you all to spread out as far from the tower as you can while still being in range with a bow,” Sonin commanded. 

“Who put you in charge?” Irileth demanded, “I’m leading these men.” 

Sonin lit her hands on fire, “I’m not asking. I can’t protect all of you this close to it. I’ve taken on dragons before, I know what I’m doing.” 

“You have?” Vilkas asked, “You knew about this Farkas?” Farkas downturned his eyes. 

“You dare threaten me, girl?” The dark elf asked. 

“I’m trying to protect you. Let me-” Sonin was cut off by the roar of a dragon overhead. “Leave it to me!” She shot ice shards at the beast to drag its attention to her. 

It landed on top of the tower, breathing fire at her and the guards. She cast up a ward on herself and the men, who were now following her lead. 

The dragon spoke to Sonin directly, “Dovahkiin. hi fen dir Naal dii yol” 

“Ni Naal hi dovah, Neh Naal hi,” Sonin shouted back at the beast. 

Everyone stared at her, unsure what to make of the small woman conversing with the giant dragon. Vilkas paused, the name Dovahkiin sounding familiar. 

“You do speak our tongue!” The dragon exclaimed, “Impressive for a human. No matter, you will die today.” 

“Yes I speak your foul language. You’ve done too much here to allow you to escape your death. I shall enjoy feasting on your soul,” Sonin replied. 

Soul? Vilkas started putting it together but doubted himself. No way would she hide something as big as being dragonborn from him. He tightened his grip on his blade, fighting hard not to rush to her side. 

“My sil, soul, shall never be yours! YOL!” A fire column burned at Sonin, who protected herself with a ward again. 

“luft zu'u Nau fin gol dovah!” Sonin screamed at him, throwing ice shards at his head. 

The dragon complied, landing nearly on top of her. It began to say the word of power again, fire visibly rising from its throat to its mouth. Before it could finish, Sonin shouted a Fus Ro Dah. The force made the dragon’s head snap back, Sonin using the opportunity to blast it with electricity and ice. 

“hin thu'um los Mul,” the dragon stated before slashing its claws at her. 

She threw herself down to miss the attack, popping back up and throwing up another ward as it tried to bite her, “I know it is you scaly bastard,” she replied. Sonin shouted again, causing ice to cluster and form around its head. The dragon shook vigorously to shatter the ice. Sonin brought forth her bound blade, rushing under the dragon to slash at its chest. 

It roared, swinging its tail out to bash the men that let arrows loose at it and bringing its head underneath himself to try and crush her between its teeth. Vilkas hollered for her, imagining the dragon ripping her in half. Farkas held him back as he stepped forward. 

“Let go of me! She needs help,” Vilkas shouted at him.

“No brother,” he replied stoically, “she doesn’t.” 

Vilkas looked back at her, seeing that she was out from under the dragon’s stomach and unleashing her strongest ice and lighting spells at it. He had never seen her look so intense before, her concentration unbroken. In that moment, she looked like a true warrior. This was the power of the dragonborn. 

Sonin shouted again, her ice breath negating his fire. She rushed the dragon again, letting loose an unrelenting shout. The dragon dug its nails into the ground to prevent himself from moving. Sonin summoned a familiar, a wolf, and used it as a launching pad to jump on the beast’s neck. She used bound daggers to puncture his scales and hang on for dear life. 

Vilkas looked on in fear for his lover, the dragon violently shaking from side to side. Arrows still fired at its body, careful to miss Sonin’s body swinging around. Sonin managed to pull herself up behind its head, using her legs as her main support. The dragon leaned back, preparing to take off in flight. Sonin jumped, bringing down her spirit blade through the center of its skull. It roared again, letting out another burst of fire as it came crashing to the ground. 

Sonin jumped off of it, rolling on the ground to break her fall. She stood herself up to brace preparing herself for the rush of power that was going to hit her. The dragon’s body lit up, its soul streaming blue and orange into her. Sonin’s head fell back as it rushed her body, meeting her very soul. When it finished she fell backward on her ass, breathing heavy. Sweat poured from her face and other regions of her body. Her mana was nearly spent and her stamina had run out a while back. She didn’t want anyone to see what happened. At this point, the entirety of the Companions had shown up along with more guards. They had respected her wishes to stay back and provide fire support. 

Vilkas wanted to walk over to her and help her up, but he couldn’t make himself move. She had hidden this from him, from her family. Kodlak had a proud smile on his face. Farkas and Irileth, along with a few guards, rushed over to her. Several guards began discussing that she was the dragonborn, having absorbed the dragon’s soul. Farkas helped her to her feet, telling her how great she did. 

“The jarl will want to see you,” Irileth commented, directing the guard back to the city for full reports. 

“Dragonborn,” Farkas commented as they headed to Dragonreach to speak to the jarl. 

“That’s me,” Sonin awkwardly smiled, very uncomfortable with all the attention she was getting. 

“Why did you not tell us this sister?” Aela asked, Torvar and Ria shaking their heads in solidarity. 

“I knew you would all do this,” she gestured to them up and down, “Act different. Look at me the way you are now.” 

“If you are the only one that can kill the dragons permanently, why have you been spending your time here with us? While dragons rampage towns and cities across Skyrim,” Vilkas hissed. 

Sonin stopped and turned to face him, just outside the city gates now, “Vilkas-” 

“You were the one the Greybeards called over a year ago, yes?” Vilkas asked, his brows furrowed. Kodlak looked at him with a worried look in his eyes. Vilkas was the only one of them that was angry. 

“Yes. I climbed the seven thousand steps to High Hrothgar. They taught me new shouts and helped me gain control of the thu’um,” Sonin answered. 

“It’s your duty to save Skyrim from the dragons, why have you been ignoring it? Letting people die while you spent your days in Jorrvaskr? You’re the only one that can end these beasts, and you have been wasting time here,” Vilkas accused her. 

“I didn’t want to be dragonborn!” Sonin shouted at him, a tear streaming down her cheek at his tone with her, “I never asked for this. Akatosh forced this on me.” 

“It doesn’t matter how it came to be. You owe Skyrim your gift!” Vilkas scolded her. 

“I don’t owe anyone anything! It was forced on me, my own soul taken and traded out for that of a beast. You don’t know what it’s like, to be forced under the service of a god! You had a choice,” she pointed a finger at him, careful not to expose him to the non-circle members. 

Kodlak ushered the other members back to the hall, leaving Farkas behind with the bickering pair. 

“You are so selfish!” Vilkas spat, “You hid this from us- from me.” 

“Because I knew this,” she gestured the length of his body, “Would happen. Everyone always treats me differently when they find out. I just wanted to feel normal for once. I wanted to be seen as Sonin, not Dovahkiin.” 

“Well you should be seen differently!” Vilkas exclaimed, “Skyrim is depending on you!” 

“Well Skyrim needs to save itself! I want no part in it!” Sonin yelled back. 

“You don’t have a choice!” Vilkas stepped up to her. 

“Why do you look at me with such hate in your eyes?” Sonin took a step back. 

“I do not hate you,” he sighed, “I am angry. If I had known-” 

“If you had known you would have never given me a chance,” Sonin interrupted. 

“Aye,” Vilkas admitted. 

“You also would have never let yourself love me,” She looked away from him. 

“Aye,” Sonin winced at his words. 

“Then I guess it’s settled. I will pack my bags after I speak to the Jarl,” Sonin turned and walked to the gate. 

“Wait Sonin!” Farkas rushed up beside her, “I don’t want you to leave.” 

“I’m glad, truly Farkas,” Sonin offered him a weak smile, “But I can’t stay. Word will spread quickly.” 

“Why can’t you stay?” Farkas frowned. 

“Just look at your brother’s reaction. He will not be the only one like that. I cannot handle it,” Sonin sighed. 

…

The jarl made Sonin Thane, giving her some of his personal armor and a housecarl, Lydia. Lydia was kind and excited for her new life protecting the dragonborn, but Sonin felt uneasy. She had Lydia wait for her outside of Jorrvaskr as she began to pack her things. Sonin had snuck into her room, careful not to draw attention to herself once she reached the living quarters. She wrote a note to everyone, asking for forgiveness for leaving. She left a few things that weren’t important enough to drag with her. Kodlak knocked at her door just as she finished packing. 

“You don’t need to leave Sonin,” Kodlak assured her, “Your home is still here with us.” 

“I’m sorry Kodlak,” Sonin sighed, “This is why I hid it. I didn’t want this to happen. Everyone looks at me differently, judging me for things beyond my control. I can’t stay where I am made to stand out for my blood. I stayed traveling, never staying in one place long to avoid this. You saw Vilkas’ reaction.” 

“Vilkas is just hurt that you kept it from him,” Kodlak replied, “He will come around in time.” 

“No,” Sonin looked down at the floor, “I don’t think he will. He feels betrayed and I don’t blame him. I will tell you where I’m going when I get there, but I beg you to keep it to yourself. I don’t want anyone looking for me. Vilkas is right, I am selfish. I should be out there, helping people. I jus-” Sonin began to cry, Kodlak pulling her into him, “I just didn’t want to face this. I didn’t want this life. I just wanted to travel and see the world, I never wanted to throw myself in harm's way every day. Everyone’s eyes on me, wanting something from me.” 

“It’s overwhelming,” Kodlak said, “I understand. I saw something like this in you when you first walked into these halls. I will not try to force your hand as you are free to come and go as you please. There is still a task I had for you, but it can wait until you return to us.” 

“Thank you Kodlak,” Sonin wrapped her arms around him, “You remind me a lot of my father.”

“I’m sure he would be proud of the woman you have become,” he assured her, “Please be careful, wherever you go. I will await your first letter.” 

He let her go, moving aside for her to walk out of her room. She rushed past Farkas and Vilkas’ rooms, unable to face them. She left a personal letter for the both of them along with a gift. She left Farkas an updated amulet, with a stronger enchantment to help protect him. For Vilkas, she left a wrap for his hilt, one that fortifies the power of his weapon. To Aela she left her a ring that would give her more protection from silver weapons. Her pack on her back, she slid out the hall doors, headed out of the city with Lydia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rough dragon translation:   
> Dovahkiin. hi fen dir Naal dii yol: Dragonborn. You Will Die By my Fire  
> Ni Naal hi dovah, Neh Naal hi: Not By You Dragon, Never By You  
> luft zu'u Nau fin gol dovah!: face me on the earth/ground dragon!  
> hin thu'um los Mu: your thu'um is strong
> 
> So now they know. Sonin can't take the anger and pain from Vilkas, finding herself running once again. She ran from the bandits, she ran from the college, she ran from the greybeards, and now she was running from Whiterun. At least she has Lydia now, so she won't be alone this time. Where will she go? What will Sonin do? How will the twins live without her? 
> 
> *Don't judge Sonin too harshly for testing the waters with Athis. Admit it, we all have wanted to try out some mer men after playing Skyrim ;)*


	7. Markarth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided not to elaborate too much on the quests leading to becoming Thane of Markarth, mostly because I just didn't like them all that much. Translation of the dragon tongue in the end notes. Please enjoy.

“What do you mean she’s gone?” Vilkas slammed his hands on Kodlak’s table, “Where did she go?” 

“She didn’t say,” Kodlak informed him. 

“She didn’t even say goodbye,” Farkas was disappointed, his heart and wolf already missing her. 

“Surely she gave you some idea?” Vilkas asked. 

“I’m sorry son,” he rested a hand on his shoulder, “she doesn’t want anyone following her.” 

“If I left now, there should still be a trace of her scent,” Vilkas began pacing, panicked. He didn’t believe she was going to leave because he scolded her. He was just upset and couldn’t control himself. 

“You were too harsh on her,” Farkas stated. 

“You don’t think I know that?!” Vilkas barked at his brother. 

“Calm yourself Vilkas,” Kodlak told him, “She will return to us when she is ready.” 

“How can you be okay with this?” Vilkas asked him. 

“It is not my place to force her hand,” Kodlak explained, “She must go forth and discover for herself who she is and where she wants to be.” 

“I’m going to miss her,” Farkas sighed, rubbing his head. 

“Aye,” Vilkas looked to his brother. 

… 

“So this is the stone city,” Lydia whistled. 

“Good place to get a fresh start, I think,” Sonin replied. 

It had taken them a few days to reach Markarth. Over that time, Lydia and Sonin bonded. They ran into some wolves and bandits. It took a few tries to get into sync with each other, but now they fought well together. Lydia was always open to talk with Sonin, especially about her love life. She never had the chance to pursue love, so she hung on every tale Sonin told. They quickly became friends and Sonin was glad to have her. 

“New to Markarth?” A guard asked her as she approached the gates to the city. 

“Yes,” Sonin replied. 

“A word of wisdom, don’t poke your nose in other people’s business,” he opened the gate for her. 

“Why is that?” Sonin asked. 

“See? Already asking too many questions,” is all he offered her. 

“That was strange,” Lydia commented as they walked in. 

“Very-” 

“The Reach belongs to the Forsworn!” a man yelled, pulling a woman by the hair and shoving a dagger into her before Sonin could react. 

The city guard jumped him, slaying him in the street. A crowd began to gather, but the guards ordered them to disperse. Lydia had her weapon drawn and shield ready to protect her thane. 

A man ran up to Sonin, “Did you see what happened?” 

“Some man yelled something about the Forsworn then stabbed her,” Sonin replied. 

“Strange, oh!” he handed her a note, “I think you dropped this.” 

Sonin raised an eyebrow but didn’t question him. 

“What does it say?” Lydia asked her, sheathing her sword. 

“To meet him at the shrine of Talos,” Sonin read the note, “I know this is suspicious...but I feel a need to explore this.” 

“It may be a trap, my thane,” Lydia replied. 

“True, but I have a strong feeling about this. Let’s go,” Sonin began walking to find the shrine. 

A guard pointed them in the right direction. Sonin felt like the place was a maze and hated all the steps, but she found the right place. Eltrys was the man who spoke to her. He explained to her that his father was murdered by the Forsworn and he was investigating why. Sonin agreed to help his investigation, leading her to find Margert’s, the woman who was murdered in the street, journal. Turned out she was an Imperial investigator and mentioned a Thonar Silver-Blood. A guard approached Sonin and threatened her to stay out of their business, but that just made her want to continue even more. Lydia was wary but felt confident in Sonin’s ability to protect herself. Her concerns grew worse though after they discovered the guards had killed Eltrys.

…

“I received a letter from Sonin,” Kodlak informed Vilkas. 

“She is alive?” Vilkas sounded hopeful, “Where is she?” 

“Didn’t say, but she has been helping out some townspeople. Something about weeding out some corrupt guards,” he replied. 

“Aye, that sounds like her. Why did she not write me or Farkas?” Vilkas questioned. 

“I’m not sure,” Kodlak stroked his beard. 

Vilkas grunted. He missed her so much. He had been trying to distract himself with work and training, but he knew as soon as he found out where she was he was going to rush to her and try to bring her back. If not for his sake, for his brother’s. Farkas had changed from his cheerful self to moping about. 

…

“Are they ever going to end?” Lydia yelled over to Sonin, who was burning a forsworn archer. 

“Eventually, I’m sure,” Sonin replied, using her healing hands on Lydia’s cut on her arm. 

“The Jarl better reward us well for all this trouble,” Lydia sighed, dodging an arrow. 

“Damn straight,” Sonin chucked an ice shard, snapping his neck around. 

“Oh, here comes the leader,” Lydia beat her sword on her shield. 

“Ugly fellow huh?” Sonin laughed. 

She sent lightning his way, making him hit the ground. Lydia ran over while he was down and brought her sword down on his neck, disconnecting his head from his body. They had been fighting the group of Forsworn for the jarl, hoping that once this main group was out then they would leave the hold alone. 

“Guess that’s it,” Sonin sighed, “Let’s check them for anything valuable.” 

… 

“If you help out the people of my hold, then you will earn yourself the title Thane,” Jarl Igmund told Sonin after they delivered the news of the forsworn being wiped out, “You would need to own a house here too.” 

“I’ll see what I can do,” Sonin bowed then headed out of the keep with Lydia. 

“After a new housecarl?” Lydia teased. 

“After a new life,” Sonin laughed. 

“I guess I could share you. Take turns being your guard,” Lydia tapped her chin in thought. 

“That’s the spirit!” Sonin clapped her shoulder, “But first, let’s drink.” 

… 

“Another letter?” Vilkas asked. 

“Aye,” Kodlak rubbed his beard as he read, “She’s working on being made a thane at another hold.”

“I didn’t think she would care for that,” Vilkas looked to Kodlak. 

“She must have taken your words to heart and decided to help the people of Skyrim more,” Kodlak replied. 

“If I had known that she would do so without me, I wouldn’t have said so,” Vilkas grumbled and slouched in his chair. 

“Then perhaps it is better you didn’t know,” Kodlak remarked, “When next you see her, she will have grown tremendously. She has already been improving the lives of many of Skyrim’s citizens.” 

“Ay, of course,” Vilkas rested his hand against his cheek, “I just would have wanted to be a part of that. What if she becomes someone entirely new? What if she doesn’t want to come back or-” Vilkas cut himself off at the idea of her finding someone else. 

“Worried she took your heart with her and will decide not to keep it?” Kodlak had a smile on his face, “I told her I would keep her location private, but I didn’t say I wouldn’t send letters to her.” 

“Are you suggesting…?” Vilkas propped up in his seat. 

“One from you and anyone else who wishes,” Kodlak affirmed. 

Vilkas leapt to his feet and made haste to his room. He had much he wanted to write to her, even though he wasn’t sure how to form the sentences. He knew he would have to help Farkas too, since his brother never could grasp a quill well. Aela would write to her also in time. 

… 

“You have brought back my family’s shield and helped my hold’s people. Once you acquire property here, you will be granted the title Thane and I will bequeath a housecarl to you,” the jarl looked impressed at Sonin. 

“Thank you my jarl,” she nodded her head, “I'm honored by this. I will acquire the house as soon as I am able.” 

“Good. If you need some work, there are some bounties available. Speak with my steward,” he turned to continue his conversation with his house carl. 

Sonin gathered four open bounties. Two were for giants near the area and the other two were for dragons that had been ravaging local farmers. She needed 8,000 septimus for the available house. Killing both the dragons would make that and then the money from the giants would help furnish the place. The jarl had enough faith in Sonin that he didn’t require proof of her kills. 

Sonin sat with Lydia in the inn to make out some plans for how they would do this. They could take both the giants out on one day, but Sonin wanted to space out the dragons. Absorbing a dragon soul was very taxing on her body, so she really didn’t want to do it more than once a day. They bought provisions to last a week, then headed out to the giant’s camp. 

…

Sonin crouched down between two boulders with her bow ready. Should the giant find her location, they would offer protection from his massive club. Lydia was far up the hill with her hunting bow. Should they spot her, she would have time to climb up a tree behind her out of harm's way. Giant hunting was a skill that neither of them developed, but that doesn’t mean they couldn’t make a good strategy. 

Sonin let out a deep breath as she let the first arrow fly. It was a simple iron one and her bow was a modest hunting bow, but it would get the job done. The arrow hit his neck, the giant roaring and yanking it out. The second giant, who was sitting down, jumped up and started looking in my direction. Just as planned, Lydia let out a shot. It hit the second giant's thigh. They alternated every round, keeping the giants confused on their locations. The first one fell as the second spotted Lydia. He was bleeding heavily, but moving faster than either of them expected. She wasn’t going to make it up that tree. 

Sonin jumped out of her hiding spot and lit up her hands with her fireball spell. She concentrated her palms together to make one big ball and unleashed it. It took a lot of mana out of her, but hit its mark right between his shoulders. It exploded on impact, the force making the giant stumble. Lydia took the opening and rushed him, her sword swiping his head off his shoulders. 

The two women looked at eachother, both of them coming down from their adrenaline high, “We should camp here,” Lydia offered. 

“Agreed,” Sonin pulled out their sleeping bags. 

They alternated watches that night before packing up and heading to the top of the mountain where one of the dragons lived. 

… 

“What do you mean the courier couldn’t find her?” Vilkas shouted. 

“Calm yourself,” Kodlak commanded, “She is probably out on a job. He will try again during his next visit to the hold.” 

“You said you knew where she was,” Vilkas countered. 

“I knew where she went. There is no telling where her travels have taken her,” Kodlak explained, “She is dragonborn afterall, she may be hunting dragons.” 

Vilkas’ blood ran cold. He knew she had fought them before, but the idea of her intentionally battling them made his stomach queasy. She had almost been killed by a dragon before, the one that ripped her torso. He couldn’t stop a flood of images of her laying eviscerated on the snow alone or in the clutches of a dragon’s mouth. 

“I fear for her too brother,” Farkas put a hand on his shoulder, “But she will be fine. She is strong.” 

“Aye, I know,” Vilkas replied, “But a dragon is a dragon. It would only take one good swipe of its claws or snap of its teeth to kill her.” 

“That’s why she has the amulet,” Farkas responded. 

“Amulet?” Vilkas questioned. 

“She never told you?” Farkas raised a brow. 

“Clearly not,” Vilkas grew angry at the idea of her disclosing information with his brother but not him again. 

“That shiny one, with the diamonds. It will break and coat her in a protective spell if a dragon were to give her a grave injury,” Farkas informed him and Kodlak. 

“Smart girl,” Koalas remarked. 

“So she learned from her first encounter,” Vilkas felt some tension release in his jaw. 

“She has her housecarl with her too. If I’m not mistaken,” Kodlak reminded him. 

“Lydia?” Vilkas guessed, “I don’t know her abilities as a warrior.” 

“Better than being alone,” Farkas countered. 

“Aye,” Vilkas ran a hand through his hair, “I will find some more work to do and keep my mind occupied.” He made his way out of Kodlak’s quarters. 

“How are you holding up Farkas? I haven’t heard as much bellyaching from you as Vilkas has been giving,” Kodlak asked. 

“I miss her. It-” He took a moment to gather the words, “It feels like something is missing when she is gone.” 

“Aye,” Kodlak replied, “She took a piece of all of us with her. Please, brother, spend some time with Aela. She has been handling this hard, even if she doesn’t say the words.” 

Farkas nodded and headed out. Aela was a strong warrior and werewolf, but she had been more emotional now that Skjor was gone. Losing Sonin too may be enough to send her over the edge. Make her lose control of her wolf. 

… 

“Fuck!” Sonin exclaimed as the dragon’s teeth bit too close for comfort. 

“I’m coming!” Lydia shouted at her, slashing at the beast’s sides. 

“No stay there! Let me keep it’s attention!” Sonin yelled back the orders, summoning her bound shield and axe. 

The dragon lunged its mouth at her again, Sonin swinging the axe into its jaw. Blood gushed from its gums as it tossed his head back and began to take flight. Lydia rushed to Sonin’s side as she casted a protective ward to protect them from the dragon’s frosted breath. 

“He’s almost down for good,” Sonin commented, “I want you to run back toward the tree line and use your arrows. I’m going to keep his attention and finish him off with some fire spells.” 

“As you command,” Lydia ran to her position. 

Just as expected, the dragon was too focused on the dovahkiin before him to worry about the Nord woman running away with her petty arrows. He took severe damage from her fire spells, trying to weaken them with his frost. He didn’t expect her thu’um to be so great, nearly knocking him out of the sky. 

“hin thu'um los Mul, dovahkiin,” he shouted to Sonin. 

“ruz dir Naal nii!” Sonin shouted back, “Yol!” 

The dragon roared in pain, falling from the sky as the fire overtook him. He rolled his head at the impact, trying to get up. Sonin was on him though, her bound blade in hand. She shoved it through his skull. His soul rushed through her body, the word ‘Fo’ chanting in her mind. Sonin smiled as she learned it, ready to use it for the next fight. 

… 

“By my right as Jarl, I proclaim you Thane of Markarth. I appoint you Argis the Bulwark as your housecarl. He will protect you and your belongings with his life,” Jarl Igmund declared. 

“Thank you my Jarl,” Sonin bowed her head and made her way out of the keep. 

A nord man was waiting at the door for her. He was built just like Farkas, and sounded a bit like him too. His hair was golden, his right eye blind, and red war paint stained his left cheek. Sonin felt a pull to him that she ignored, brushing it off as her missing Farkas. 

“Honor to you my thane,” he said, “I am Argis the Bulwark.” 

“Nice to meet you. I am Sonin and this is my other housecarl, Lydia. Do you prefer going by your full title, or is Argis fine?” Sonin asked. 

“Just Argis is fine my thane,” he nodded his head. 

“Oh, no need for all the formalities,” Sonin threw her hands up, waving her palms, “Sonin is fine, nicknames are welcome too if you come up with one. I like to keep things relaxed between myself and my carls.” 

“Surprising,” he replied, looking her up and down. 

“I hope we can work well together for our thane’s sake,” Lydia said to the man. 

“Aye,” he agreed, “It will be easier with two heads.” 

“Good!” Sonin clapped her hands, “Now please, Argis, show me where my house is.” 

To Sonin’s disapproval, her house was on one of the highest hills. By the time they climbed all the stairs, she was doubled over with her hands on her knees. Her breath came in heavy huffs. 

“Are you okay Sonin?” Argis didn’t hide the confusion in his voice. 

“Fucking stairs,” Sonin replied, “They are worse than Dragons.” 

“She’ll be fine,” Lydia laughed as she rested a hand on her back. 

“No Lids,” Sonin corrected her, “I’m dying. This is the end. You may have all my things. Enjoy them and go find the love of your life with your newfound freedom.” 

Lydia rolled her eyes, “Come on oh mighty dragonborn.” She pushed the woman forward.

“You’re the dragonborn?” Argis’ eyes grew wide. “I’ve heard the tales of legends past and rumors of a new one. That is you?” 

“Yeah,” Sonin laughed awkwardly and rubbed the back of her head, “Sorry if I disappoint.” 

“I expected someone…” He didn’t finish his thought. 

“Male? More Nord? Not a mage? About a foot taller?” Sonin finished, “That’s alright. I prefer that people don’t know what I look like.” She put her key into the door, “Makes it safer for everyone really.” 

He grunted in response like Farkas does. Sonin felt warm at the memory of him. It had been a couple of months now and she really missed being in his bed. Vilkas’ too. 

“Wow,” Lydia commented as they entered the main hall. 

“Much bigger than Breezehome,” Sonin replied. 

“This is a good house,” Argis concurred. 

Sonin made her way to the bedroom and let out a deep breath she didn’t know she was holding, “Real beds! No more sleeping on rocks Lids!” 

Sonin strolled into the master bedroom and looked at the shelves and items that were on them. Some books and pottery, clothes left behind from the previous inhabitants. There was a large table in the main room with plenty of space for visitors. There were two smaller bedrooms also, perfect for each of their housecarls to have their own. 

“We should feast tonight,” Lydia suggested. 

“Agreed,” Sonin shook her head rapidly, “I have enough left from those giants’ bounties. Why don’t we get some meat and vegetables? What do you like to eat Argis?” 

“Mead,” he replied. 

“Aside from that,” she laughed. 

“You want to know what I would like to eat?” He raised a brow. 

“Of course,” she offered him a smile, “You’re a part of the family now.” She tossed a hand to Lydia, “We may be small and a bit strange, but we’re in this together.” 

“I have served a few before you, but none have called me family,” He remarked, “I like beef stew with potatoes.” A slight smile grew on his face. 

“Perfect. Any requests, Lids?” Sonin turned to her. 

“Bread too,” she answered. 

“Great. And we’ll need sweet rolls too,” Sonin began to strip off her armor as she walked back to the main bedroom. 

Lydia raised a brow at Argis, who watched her stripping, “She’s pretty different, huh?” 

“Very,” he kept his eyes on her petite form, “Has she really slain dragons?” 

“Yep. She used to do it on her own, but I’ve helped her take the last two,” Lydia felt proud of her thane, “I’m proud to serve her, I think you will be too in time.” 

“Well if she’s about to cook dinner, then I will be now,” he chuckled. 

Sonin didn’t bother closing the bedroom door as she stripped to her small clothes. After having all her sexual encounters with the twins, she felt confident in herself and no longer felt a need to be modest. Argis turned his head at that, blushing slightly. He had never seen a woman just strip in his view, unless they were about to fuck. 

“Oh, you’ll get used to that,” Lydia clasped a hand on his shoulder. 

…

Sonin ladled the simmering stew into a wooden bowl and passed it to Argis, then made one for Lydia before finally pouring one for herself. They thanked her and dug in. Sonin enjoyed cooking almost as much as she enjoyed eating. They exchanged stories with each other over the feast. Argis was impressed, not only by her accomplishments but by her humility with which she discussed them. He wasn’t sure how to feel about her main fighting to be the use of magic, but he already respected her as a person so he would make himself grow comfortable with it. 

“What is it with Nords and magic?” Sonin said after her third bottle of mead and fourth sweet roll, “My mom was Breton, so she knew a few things. Father never liked her using it though. She had to teach me behind his back.” 

“We don’t trust it,” Argis answered her inquiry. 

“I know, I know. Itsjsut-” she hiccuped, “WHY?” 

“It’s just always been that way. Too unpredictable, finicky,” he countered. 

“He’s got a point,” Lydia began to stand and wobbled a bit, “I’m going to head to bed, I’ve had too much.” 

“Light-lightweight!” Sonin exclaimed with a laugh. 

“You should go too, you’re the worst of us,” Lydia chuckled as she went to her room and closed the door. 

“You do seem pretty drunk,” Argis commented. 

“Psh!” Sonin waved her hand, “I can handle myself.” 

“Bretons aren’t known for holding their alcohol,” he replied. 

“I’m a Nord too damnit!” She stood up quickly then tipped over on her ass, “Okay fine. I’m drunk.” She smiled wide at him. 

He couldn’t help returning the expression. They were just getting to know each other, but he could tell he liked her. She had a nice personality. Seeing her in her small clothes didn’t hurt too. Sonin held a hand up to him, hoping he would help her up. He grabbed it, noticing he could see most of her breast down her tunic at this angle. Argis never worked as a carl for a woman before but felt like he could get us to it quickly if they looked like her. 

“Thank you kind sir,” she put her hands on his chest plate to steady herself, “I should-I should go to sleep.” 

“Aye,” he led her to the room and helped her onto the bed. 

“Why don’t you stay?” Sonin propped herself up and flirted. 

“You’re drunk, you don’t mean that,” he replied, leaving her looking disappointed. 

Sonin flopped down under the sheets and watched him walk out. She was feeling bothered and warm, her body craving attention. It wouldn’t be denied. She reached her hands on her breasts to cup one while moving the other down her already wet sex. In her drunken stupor, it didn’t occur to her that the door was still open and that Agris was seated at the table facing it. 

He could tell she was too drunk to notice, but he couldn’t avert his eyes. He couldn’t see everything she was doing, but heard her muffled moans. It had been a while for Argis too and he felt himself harden at the sounds. He didn’t mean to keep watching her wiggle and squirm under the sheets, but he was rather intoxicated too. He would never take advantage of a drunk woman, especially his thane, but he could stop himself from reaching a hand under the table to stroke himself. 

…

“I am so sorry!” Sonin had finally awoken at noon, holding her pounding head, “I almost never get drunk.” Lydia and Argis were at the table eating leftover bread and drinking tankards of water. “Divines,” she looked down before meeting their gazes, “Did I do anything embarrassing?” 

Argis choked on his bread, beating his chest to knock the piece down, “No.” 

Lydia raised a brow but let it go, “Just looking stupid is all.” 

“Damn,” Sonin took a seat at the table and grabbed a sweet roll, “I feel like a dragon just shouted directly into my ear. I’m not having a drink for a long time after this.” 

“I’m sure you won’t have a choice when you return to Jorrvaskr,” Lydia joked. 

Sonin glanced at the table with a sad expression. Lydia knew that wasn’t a good expression on her face, but wanting to give her space and privacy. Agris picked up on it too, not feeling she knew him well enough for it to be his place to ask about it. He felt ashamed for touching himself to her last night, so that didn’t help either. 

“I think there are some more things to handle here before I go back,” Sonin finally spoke, “The Jarl mentioned that there were still Forsworn camps that needed clearing out.” 

“Sounds good to me,” Lydia replied. 

“We’ll go tomorrow to hunt them,” Sonin continued, “We should take some time to train together and learn how best to work with each other.” 

“Aye,” Argis grunted. 

“Aye,” Lydia agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hin thu'um los Mul, dovahkiin: Your thu'um is strong, dragonborn  
> ruz dir Naal nii: then die by it!


	8. Vigilance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I deadass didn't realize I cut this chapter so short when I was writing. I don't feel like adjusting my cut-offs because chapter 9 has a very different turn than chapter 8. Chapter 9 will be much longer. Please enjoy x

“Ow,” Sonin fell on the ground. 

Argis, above her, felt bad for hitting her so hard with his shield, “I didn’t mean to swing that hard.” He held a hand to her. 

She took it and pulled herself up, “No! Don’t be! I don’t want you holding back, I can handle it.” She winced as she took a step, feeling that at least one rib was cracked. 

“Sonin!” Lydia got up to rush to her. 

“Stop,” she let her healing magic flow through her, “I got it. If I can hold my own guts in my hands and survive, I can manage a few cracked ribs.” She laughed a little, but her face didn’t hide the pain. “I can’t expect my enemies to hold back, so I want no less from you two.” 

They had been training in her main hall. Normally Sonin would want to train outside, but she didn’t feel like climbing the stairs yet. Sonin washed up after their sparing and changed into her tight black leather pants and a relaxed cream tunic. The neckline of the shirt was embroidered with gold and green geometric designs. It cut low in the neck line and the entire outfit emphasized her curves. She had Lydia stay home to watch their things and brought Argis out with her into the city. She was hoping to get to know him better before they went out tomorrow to bring down the forsworn for good. 

He wore his armor, as expected for her housecarl. A few people offered her greetings as she made her way to the ground level. Sonin wanted to check on Ennoonan at the stables. He was a fine steed, but he gets antsy when she leaves him alone for long periods of time. When they approached the stables, a large grey dog bolted toward her. Agris barely got his sword drawn before it had knocked Sonin down and lapped at her face. She put up her hands defensively while laughing. 

“I’m sorry about that!” A Breton man ran over to pull the hound off of her, “He’s never done that to someone before.” 

“It’s perfectly fine,” Sonin pulled herself off the ground, “Argis you can relax, there’s no threat here.” 

“The name’s Banning,” he extended a hand to shake, “Vigilance here is a fine war-hound, if you’re interested.” 

“I have always wanted a dog,” Sonin put a finger to her chin, “I’ll consider it. I’m here right now to check on the horse I boarded here.” 

“The blue one? Yeah he’s doing fine. Doesn’t like it when anyone touches him though,” Banning led her over to his stall. 

“Yeah he’s only good with me,” Sonin explained, “He was a wild horse, I’m not sure he ever lived around people.” 

“Don’t see many of those in Skyrim,” he commented. 

“True. I’m not sure where he came from,” Sonin reached a hand up to rub Ennoonan’s face. 

“I’ll leave you be, come to me if you want that dog,” Banning left and started shoveling a stall on the other side of the stable. 

“This is a fine looking mount,” Argis commented as Sonin gave him a sweet roll. 

“Isn’t he?” Sonin moved around the stall to inspect him for any signs of abuse, “Don’t know what I would do without him. I would never get anything done if I had to walk everywhere.” 

“Aye,” he reached a hand out and was surprised to see the horse meet him halfway. 

“Oh wow. He must like you,” she smiled at him. 

“I’ve always been good with animals,” he replied. 

“I believe it,” she said, “You know what? I think I will get that dog. Could never hurt to have some more company.” 

Argis nodded at her decision. A war hound was a fine beast that Nords have been living and fighting alongside since they invaded Skyrim. Sonin left Ennoonan with a scratch on behind his ears before making the proper arrangements with Banning. Lydia was not expecting Sonin to bring back a four legged friend when she returned. 

“You got a dog?” Lydia looked strangely at the mongrel that was jumping around her for attention. 

“I like dogs,” Sonin shrugged. 

“Fair,” she sighed. 

“You don’t?” Sonin questioned. 

“Not particularly, but I will deal with it if that is what my thane wants,” she shooed the dog away.

Sonin went to her room and began to search for things she could turn into a dog bed. She took an extra pillow off the bed and a sheet from her dresser. She piled them in a way to make a cushion. Vigilance took to it right away, turning three times before plopping down with a yawn. Sonin smiled at that, excited for what was to come next.


	9. Argis the Bulwark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting steamy in here (˵ ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°˵)ﾉ⌒♡*:･。.

“Argis!” Sonin called out to her housecarl, who had just been run through with a blade. 

He slumped down when he fell to his knees, doubled over holding his stomach. Sonin sent an ice shard at his attacker, knocking him over the hill. She raced toward him, casting up a ward to prevent any more damage to him. Lydia jumped to defend Sonin from the Forsworn chasing after her. 

“You’re going to be okay,” Sonin said to Agris, “I’ll stop the bleeding and we’ll take care of the rest once the others are dealt with.” She put a glowing hand against his wound, the magic stopping the oozing blood. 

“Wha- hey! That felt good!” He looked up at her. 

“See? Magic is helpful,” She offered him a smile. He returned it before standing to his feet again. 

“Need some help over here!” Lydia yelled to the two. 

“Stay down Agris, I didn’t get to completely heal you. We can handle them,” Sonin commanded. 

He grunted in disapproval, but the sharp pain in his gut told him she was making the right call. Sonin cast a ward up on Lydia with one hand and sent bursts of fire to the archers on the hill ahead of them. They had just about cleared everyone, except for the two Lydia was battling, when a briarheart charged directly for Sonin. He had his own ward up, so her spells would be useless to stop him from gaining on her. Argis felt his stomach tighten. To this point, the only fighting he had seen her do on the field was ranged spells. He felt like he knew she would lose to this man going blade to blade. 

Sonin jumped back as the briarheart swung his sword at her with deadly speed. She conjured her bound blade to parry his assaults, but she couldn’t get on the offense. Lydia was desperate to aid her thane, but still had one more man to handle before she could join. Agris moved toward her slowly, the pain in his torso causing him to be calculated in his steps. He wouldn’t be much in the fight, but he could fall on a blade to save her. 

Sonin lit up a fire blast to force the attacker back, but did some damage to herself in the process. Trying to remember what Vilkas had taught her, she widened her stance and swung her blade. It made contact, but was not enough to stop the larger man from striking back. His blade struck her side, sending pain rushing. If her armor hadn’t taken the blow, she would have nearly been cut in half. Said armor was useless now, hanging off of her by threads. 

“You will die!” He shouted at her, swinging again. 

Sonin dodged it, but couldn’t miss the next one that struck the same side of her. She gasped as he withdrew the blade, falling over from the pain. Argis forced himself to run now. Right before he reached her and as the briarheart raised his sword for the killing blow, Sonin unleashed her unrelenting shout. Agris couldn’t stop his jaw from going slack as the man flew into the air and struck a bolder with bone shattering force. Sonin turned her focus to her side, letting the restoration magic do its job. Lydia ran to the fallen forsworn and ran her blade through his heart for safe measures. 

“Sonin!” She called to her as she raced back to the woman who was still on the ground. 

“Fucking shit,” Sonin swore as she continued to focus on her side, “This hurts.” 

“It’s supposed to,” Argis teased, relieved she was okay. 

“Alright,” Sonin stood to her feet, “Let’s just camp here. I need to look at the damage on you Argis.” 

“Aye,” he grunted following the two women to an empty tent. 

“Let’s get that armor off,” Sonin said, making short work of the buckles that held it together. Argis let her work, helping her remove his tunic. 

“I’ll keep watch for more,” Lydia announced, stepping out of the tent. 

“Lay down for me,” Sonin instructed the Nord, “This is going to hurt a lot before it gets better.” 

Agris grit his teeth as she placed both hands on his wound and forced her magic into him. He could feel his intestines being stitched back together. He saw the sweat drip off of her brow, recognizing how much she was putting into this. Never had someone put so much energy into helping him before. 

“Almost done,” she told him, “You’re going to be okay.” 

“Thank you,” he replied. 

Finally the orange glow faded and Sonin leaned back and wiped her brow. She looked over to Agris and put the back of her hand to his forehead, checking for a fever, “You should stay resting for the rest of the day.” 

“We have other places to be,” He protested, sitting up. 

“I don’t care,” She put a hand on his shoulder, “You’re more important right now.” 

Argis could feel himself grow warm at her words. He couldn’t stop himself from reaching out to her face. She didn’t stop him as he cupped her cheek. Sonin, who had been ragingly horny since leaving Whiterun, welcomed the attention. They stayed gazing into each other’s eyes for a few moments before Argis brought his face to hers. He took her lack of protest as permission and pressed his lips to hers. 

Sonin was shocked, but not displeased. She kissed him back after she gathered what was happening. Her hands moved to his chest, rubbing down his heavily muscled body. She could feel herself pooling. His hands moved from her face down to her waist, pulling her up onto his lap. Sonin could feel that he was already erect under her. 

“This isn’t the right time,” Sonin forced herself to break their kiss, “I’m serious about you needing to rest.” 

“I don’t need to rest,” he argued, “I feel fine now.” He pulled her closer onto his bare chest, which was faintly lined with blonde hairs. Sonin shuddered with excitement. 

“Don’t make me make it an order,” Sonin threatened, “I-I want this too, but this isn’t the place.” 

He grunted, letting her go. Sonin’s face was red as she walked out the tent. Lydia looked her up and down, figuring it out. She gave her a smirk but said nothing. Feeling embarrassed now, Sonin walked down to the stream nearby to splash her face. She wasn’t expecting to be so easily aroused by Argis, but it made sense given that his body was strikingly similar to Farkas’ yet he could carry a conversation like Vilkas. 

She stood up from the stream and made her way back to the camp. Lydia had set up a fire as dusk set in. Argis was sitting and warming himself at the flames. Sonin felt her core tighten looking at him, her body clearly ready for whatever he had to offer. She sat next to Lydia and tried to still herself. They were lucky that nothing eventful happened as they turned in to sleep. 

… 

“What do you mean you still didn’t find her?” Vilkas shouted at the courier who delivered the news to Kodlak. “You can’t miss her! This tall,” he gestured, “this shape,” he made an hourglass. 

“I will try again after my run to Windhelm, sir,” he sounded scared of the man in war paint scowling at him. “I found her house, there just was no one who answered.”

“That’s okay, thank you for telling us,” Kodlak handed the small man some coin. 

He rushed out to make his deliveries to the rest of Whiterun. Vilkas paced back and forth, the morbid images running through his mind again. He decided that if his letter didn’t reach her after a third try he was going to hunt her down himself. Even if he had to threaten Kodlak to find out where she was. 

Farkas sat at his bar, looking at the jar of honey there. Sonin decided to keep it in his room to use on him and didn’t take it with her. He sighed, taking a deep swig of his mead. Everyone was worried about him as he had become more withdrawn and taking less jobs. He couldn’t lie to himself and say it wasn’t because Sonin was gone. For a time he thought maybe it was because of the lack of company in his bed. He tested it out by bringing a barmaid home and having a romp, but it just left him feeling empty. It was clear he needed her and her alone. Farkas decided when she did come back, he would be more assertive in his measures to make her want to claim him. Even if it meant Vilkas couldn’t have her. Sharing wasn’t going to be enough anymore. 

…   
Sonin was happy to be back home. Taking out the last three forsworn camps had proven to be more of a challenge than she had anticipated. She took off her ruined armor, frowning as she looked at it on her chest at the foot of the bed. 

“We’ll need to get you some new armor, aye?” Agris was standing in her doorway. 

“I’m afraid so,” she kept herself from looking at them. They hadn’t discussed what had happened between them and didn’t engage in any similar behaviors while on the road. “It’s a good thing the Jarl paid us well.” 

“Aye,” he moved behind her, bringing his hand up to stroke a stray hair on her neck. She mewled, trying to stop herself but failing. Goosebumps formed across her body and everything felt so sensitive. “Want to talk about what happened in the tent?”

“Do you?” Sonin turned her head to the side. 

“I want to do more than just talk about it,” he brushed his hand down her neck and across her shoulder. Sonin shuttered. “If you are okay with it, my thane.” 

Something about hearing him whisper the last part made her legs weak, “I would be.” 

“That’s good to hear,” he kicked the door closed. 

Lydia had already gone to bed and Vigilance was resting near the fireplace in the main room. Agris brought his face down to the back of her neck, kissing it gently. Sonin let out a soft moan, putting her hands on the bed to brace herself. He slipped on hand to her stomach, spreading his fingers wide and he pulled her into him. His other hand was on top of hers on the bed, making him flush with her. It was a bit difficult given their size difference, but he managed. 

Sonin curved her back and pressed her rear to his forming erection, no armor in the way. His lips were on the side of her neck now, sucking gently. He moved his hand up to her breasts, pressing against one before switching to the other. 

“No one has treated me as kindly as you have these past several days,” he whispered to her, “I’d like to thank you for that.” 

“There’s no need to-” her voice caught in her throat as he bucked once on her. 

“I want to serve you, my thane,” he replied, his hand on her neck as her head was extended up. 

His forearm rested between her breasts. Sonin felt like she was coming undone, it had been too long since a man touched her. She moved to face him, letting him see how flushed she was. Argis grinned, bringing his face to hers and capturing her lips in his. She wrapped her arms around his neck to keep him leaned down to her. Argis’ hands found her rear, lifting her up and onto the bed. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he climbed on top of her. He lifted her tunic off of her, admiring her form. 

Being a Breton made her short, but her Nord blood made her stocky. Her breasts were ample, her waist coming in but not too much, and her hips wide enough to birth many strong sons. Agris took off his own tunic before coming down and kissing at her top. Sonin put a hand on the back of his head, encouraging him to continue. 

“You don’t have to be gentle with me, I’m not fragile,” she told him. 

“Is that a hint?” He raised his eyes up to meet hers. 

“Maybe,” she teased, tightening her grip on his hair. 

He grunted and bucked at that, his hands running down her sides and squeezing her hips. Her skin was so soft, not like a warrior’s at all. Argis planned to touch her as much as possible while he had her here, worried he may not get the chance again. 

Agris made his way down her stomach, curious about the scar but not prodding her about it. He didn’t want to ruin the mood. Sliding her leggings off, he spread her legs. He could see from a distance that she had soaked through her small clothes. It made him harder. 

Sonin gasped as he pressed two fingers inside of her. It had definitely been too long. Her hips rolled with his movements, Sonin unable to stop herself from riding his fingers. He let out a slight chuckle, picking up his pace in and out of her. 

“Seems like you’re enjoying this,” he remarked, feeling her getting tighter around him. 

She offered him no words, but the expression on her face as she reached orgasm was enough for him. He pulled his fingers out of her and took off his trousers. Agris couldn’t fight back his own needs anymore. He couldn’t remember how long it had been for himself. He rubbed his head along her folds to slick himself, then bottomed out easily. She fit him snuggly, making him almost spill then and there. 

“You feel amazing,” he commented as he moved his hips back and forth. 

Sonin began to moan, her hands clutching at the side of her bed. He was going painfully slow, just enjoying each second of warmth. Sonin ground her hips against him, needing more friction. He laughed at her impatience before leaning over her and pumping quicker. Each whimper and groan made him feel more masculine. She wrapped her legs around him tight, squeezing herself against him. He grunted as her walls clamped down on him. 

“Keep doing that and I won’t last,” he told her. 

“I’m okay with that,” she gave him a devilish grin. 

Agris grunted and started pounding into her. She tossed her head back into her pillow and moved her hips to match his. They were both reaching climax. Sonin started to call out his name, making him twitch. He quickly pulled out as she came, finishing on her stomach. Sonin almost wished he stayed in, feeling very empty when he pulled out. 

Agris grabbed a rag and handed it to Sonin, letting her wipe off before he crawled into the bed with her, “That was great.” 

“Aye,” Sonin said while trying to catch her breath, “Definitely should do that more often.” 

“It is my honor to serve you, my thane,” he grinned at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like the title for sexiest man in skyrim is a three way tie between Farkas, Vilkas, and Argis. Although my favorite husband in the game is actually Ghorbash the Iron Hand. What's your fancy? Who did y'all tie the knot with?


	10. Solitude

Vilkas and Farkas were almost at Markarth now. They had both grown weary from their traveling and the news that their letter had yet again failed to reach their shared lover. The guards recognised them as companions and pointed them in the direction of the thane’s home. Kodlak had finally told them where she went, now worried himself about her safety. He hoped that Sonin would forgive him for betraying her privacy on the matter. 

Vilkas was the one who knocked at the door, a dog barking at the sound. He raised a brow at his brother, who just shrugged. They thought they may have the wrong house now as Sonin owned no animal aside from her horse. 

A bulky Nord man with one blind eye opened the door, “What business do you have here?” 

Vilkas could see Lydia in the house, at the table, “I am Vilkas and this is Farkas, we are here to see Sonin.” 

“Sonin did not inform me of any guests. What do you wish of her?” He blocked the doorway with his body. 

Vilkas felt himself grow angry, recognizing her smell wafting from him. Farkas had to be the one to answer, “We’re companions, like her. Our letters hadn’t reached her.” 

“It’s okay Agris!” Lydia called over to him, “Let them in.” 

He tilted his head to the woman, before grunting and stepping aside. A hound rushed toward the twin wolves, his tail tucked and head low. He sensed their beasts, dog to wolf. Agris pet the dog to calm him, but he kept his head low. 

“She’s finishing her bath,” Lydia answered their thoughts, “I don’t know how she is going to receive either of you.” 

“I would have rather left you outside to wait,” Argis crossed his arms on his chest, “Lydia vouching for you is the only reason you’re here.” 

“You speak as though you could have stopped us,” Vilkas spat. 

“Is that so?” The housecarl reached his hand on the hilt of his blade. 

“No need for bloodshed,” Farkas interrupted the two. 

“If Sonin sees you two like this,” Lydia added, “She’ll shout you both on your asses.” 

Both men took her warning to heart. They knew that even though she was the dragonborn of legend, she hated fighting and violence. Farkas took a seat next to Lydia, asking her details of what Sonin had been up to. Vilkas stayed standing with his gaze on Argis, but listened to her replies. 

“Sonin is taking a while,” Farkas commented. 

“Aye,” Argis replied, “She was rather sore last night.” 

Vilkas felt his teeth elongate. That was why he smelled so strongly of her. Sonin had bedded him and now he bragged about it. Lydia’s face blushed as she dipped her head into her tankard of mead, knowing that this was going to be awkward. Before Vilkas could move to throttle the man, the dog perked up and bolted toward her bedroom door. He bounced on his legs, hyper about seeing his master. 

“Hey Argis, I-” Sonin stopped mid sentence, looking up to see the twins in her house. 

She had stepped out of the room while in the process of toweling off her wet hair. She wore nothing but a robe of some silk quality that clung to her curves. The shape of her hips and breasts emphasized. Farkas and Vilkas immediately felt themselves hardened, after not seeing her for so long to now being overwhelmed by her smell and appearance. 

“Kodlak swore he wouldn’t tell you where I was!” She exclaimed, her hound catching the change in her tone and putting his body between her and everyone else defensively. 

“Aye he did, but after the third round of letters failed to reach you we worried whether you were still alive,” Vilkas said, moving toward her. 

“You sent letters?” She questioned, “Wait, wait, why are you here? Just to see if I was alive?” 

Vilkas grabbed her wrist and yanked her toward him. Vigilance lunged at him while Lydia jumped up and Argis drew his sword. The dog’s bite couldn’t break though his armor, “Why did you not tell us you were leaving? Do you have any idea how I’ve felt.” 

“Wait everyone,” Sonin put a hand up to her housecarls, “Vigilance, sit.” The dog released Vilkas and sat on the ground. “Vilkas, let go of me.” Vilkas saw where his gauntlet had pressed into her soft flesh. He released her, not sure why he let his anger out on her. “Farkas,” she looked to his brother, “You and Vilkas come to my chambers. We can talk privately.” 

“Sonin-” Argis tried to argue. 

“It’s okay Argis,” she offered him a smile, “Just some Companion things to discuss.” 

“As you wish,” he relented, but kept his sword in hand, “You need only call for me.” 

Sonin smiled and nodded at that, closing the door behind the two brothers. They took in the sight of her room. It was spacious with each shelf filled with books, potion ingredients, and tokens from her battles. Above her massive bed hung a blade on display, it was her gift from the Jarl upon being made thane. 

“Alright,” Sonin sat on the chest trunk at the foot of her bed with her legs crossed, “Ask your questions.” 

Vilkas started, “Why did you leave?” 

“Isn’t that obvious? You were the one who made it clear to me that I was being selfish and not doing my dragonborn duties,” her words felt like a slap. 

“Why did you leave without seeing us first?” Farkas asked. 

“It would be too hard on me,” Sonin looked to the ground, “I may not have found the courage to leave if you asked me to stay.” 

“Are you bedding your housecarl?” Vilkas couldn’t stop himself. 

“Excuse me?” Sonin questioned. 

“I could smell you on him,” Vilkas continued as he moved closer to her, “Don’t try to deny it.” 

“You push me away and now you are jealous?” Sonin scoffed. 

Vilkas forced his lips on hers, Sonin’s hands pushing at his chest to move him off, “I will not share you anymore.” 

“I’m not yours,” Sonin countered, “I belong to no one but myself.” 

“Vilkas,” Farkas gave a threatening tone, “I don’t like it either, but she’s right.” 

“So you just accept this?” Vilkas snapped at his brother, “You’re willing to just let another man fill her? Do you no longer wish for her to mark you?” 

“That’s not it,” Farkas pushed his brother back, “Don’t question what I want. I just know better than to try and force myself on her.” 

Sonin watched the two bicker over her. She almost felt bad, but Vilkas was the one who drove her away, “Both of you stop it!” They turned their attention back to her, “I will not have you fighting in my house. Is that clear?” 

“Aye,” they said in unison. 

“Good. I’m assuming you want me to go back to Jorrvaskr with you?” She questioned. Vilkas said aye. “Well I’m not.” 

“Your shield siblings miss you,” Farkas informed her. 

“And I them,” she admitted, “but I have things to do before I allow myself to come back.” 

“Is playing house with Argis one of them?” Vilkas sneered, his jealousy getting the best of him. 

“Vilkas I swear to every Divine that I will let him impregnate me just to spite you if you don’t get your temper under control,” her threat forced him to gather himself. “I have received word of some dragons frequenting every hold. I will be heading out soon to take care of them all. Solitude is first on the list. If you wish to spend time with me then you may join, but I will not be headed back to Whiterun for a while. Months possibly. Everyone knows what I am there so I need to give it time to die down.” 

“Then we will be your shield brothers,” Farkas clasped a hand on her shoulder, “I would like to fight dragons by your side.” 

Sonin smiled at that, “I’ll be glad to have you. I have missed you- both of you.” She corrected. 

Vilkas brought himself to kneel in front of her, “Sonin,” he put a hand on her cheek, “Please, come back to Whiterun. I shouldn’t have scolded you.” 

“No, you shouldn’t have. What’s done is done now though. I have dragons that I’ve ignored long enough that need slaying, so I will not be returning until they are dead,” Sonin touched his cheek back, “I appreciate the apology.” 

Farkas nudged his brother over and took his spot, wrapping Sonin in a bear hug and pulling her off the chest and into him. He took in the scent in her hair, lavender and honey. Sonin giggled at his movements as he put her back down, “I missed you.” 

“I know, I’m sorry,” Sonin felt some relief at having them back with her, “I did plan on writing you two directly, I just needed more time.” 

“I forgive you,” he leaned down and kissed her forehead, “Vilkas may be too stubborn to admit it, but he forgives you too.” 

Vilkas grumbled in response and scowled, “So Solitude? That’s about a day and a half if you’re taking it easy.” 

“Aye. Argis has mapped out the best path for us,” she paused, “Oh, he’s coming too. So I suggest you find a way to deal with that. I will not have you two fighting.” 

“Do you love him?” Vilkas asked, worried for her answer. 

“Love?” Sonin coughed, “I-I don’t think so. I haven’t known him long enough for that.” 

“Good,” Vilkas replied, heading out of her room. 

“I’ll speak with him,” Farkas assured Sonin, who nodded in response. This was going to be difficult. 

…

The four of them made it about two thirds of the way to Solitude before dusk set. Argis dutifully set up Sonin’s tent and started a fire. Vilkas stared daggers into the man, realizing that he didn’t set up a bed roll or tent for himself which could only mean he intended on sharing Sonin’s. Farkas seemed to either not notice or not care, having a joyful conversation with the mage. 

“Everything is ready, my thane,” Argis told her as he tied Ennoonan’s lead to a tree. 

“Argis, we talked about the whole title business,” Sonin sighed, “Thank you for your work.” 

“Anything else you require of me?” He asked. 

“No, You can go ahead to rest if you wish,” Sonin replied. 

Argis looked to Vilkas who was staring at him, “I’m not sure I feel comfortable leaving you alone.” 

Sonin laughed, “I’ve known these men for a while now, they are no threat.” 

Argis didn’t reply, keeping his gaze locked with Vilkas’. The man’s wolfish features made him uneasy. Argis was someone who had survived many battles and fought many a foe, so unnerving him like this took some skill. 

Sonin drew everyone’s attention as she stretched and yawned, “Now that I mentioned it, I’m pretty tired,” she patted Farkas’ arm, “Goodnight you two.” 

“Goodnight,” Farkas replied. 

Vilkas remained silent as he watched her crawl into her tent and under the bed roll. Argis gave him a shit eating grin before following her. Farkas grunted at his brother in an attempt to make him gather control of himself, sensing his wolf about to burst. 

“You need to calm yourself,” he whispered to his brother, “He is her housecarl.” 

“Jobs and titles be damned,” he whispered back, “I should be the one laying with her.” 

“I could say the same, but fighting is only going to push Sonin away. She doesn’t like anger and jealousy,” Farkas spoke. 

“Aye,” Vilkas sighed. He knew his brother was right. If he wanted Sonin back and wanted her to want only him, he was going to have to work hard for it. 

…

“Watch the tail!” Sonin yelled to Argis, who was striking the dragon on his right flank. 

Sonin cast up a ward on herself as the dragon breathed frost on her. Her hands lit up with fire as she yelled Yol and watched the flames engulf the dragon’s head. He shook violently, his tail striking Argis and sending him a few meters away. Vilkas and Farkas were on its left side, striking at its stomach and legs. Sonin let loose the fire ball she had built up, scorching the dragon’s more sensitive scales on his throat and face. Argis was on his feet again, rushing toward the beast.  
“Zu'u fen drun hin dinok!” Sonin shouted to the dragon as she rushed toward his head. She let out an unrelenting shout that made him lower his head. 

“Hi fen Ni pruzaan zu'u, dovahkiin,” the dragon yelled back, shaking his whole body to try and make her fall off his neck.

Sonin was at his head, having wrapped her legs around the base of his skull to stay on. It was like riding a bull, except the bull was a few tons. Vilkas looked in horror, rushing the head of the beast to stop his shaking. Argis let out a battle cry, although it was useless against a dragon. Vilkas matched his cry, driving his sword into the dragon’s right flank. The dragon roared, giving Sonin the chance she needed to reach his head. Standing on shaking legs, she conjured her bound blade and drove it down with all the might her body would allow. It pierced the skull between its eyes and hit its brain. Sonin came tumbling down with the dragon’s lifeless body. She landed on her back, the wind forced out of her. Her companions rushed to her as the dragon’s body began to burn, scales flaking and crackling.

Vilkas reached her first, “Sonin! Are you okay?” 

“Aye,” she coughed, trying to catch her breath. The dragon’s soul rushed into her, making her moan in a way that made all three of the men surrounding her aroused. 

“I knew you said you were the Dragonborn, but I didn’t really believe it until now. Seeing it with my own eyes. You took its very soul!” Argis commented, “Just like the heroes of legend. 

“You didn’t believe me?” Sonin raised a brow, Vilkas having helped her sit up. 

“I’m sorry,” he rubbed the back of his head, “It was just so unbelievable.” 

“I understand,” she rose to her feet, wobbling a bit. Absorbing a soul always left her feeling unsteady, but having a hard landing made it worse. 

“You shouldn’t have risked climbing on the beast,” Vilkas scolded. 

“It was impressive,” Farkas countered, “You were a true warrior.” 

Sonin wanted to blush at the compliment, but was too taken by Vilkas’ tone, “I did what needed to be done, Vilkas.” 

“Aye, but it was reckless. What if it managed to get you off its back? It would eat you before you could gather yourself back up,” Vilkas continued. 

“You should watch your tone when addressing my Thane,” Argis moved to Sonin with his blade still in hand. 

Sonin looked from Vilkas to Argis and back again. Farkas offered her a shrug. He did not share the outright jealousy that Vilkas showed. 

“I suggest not approaching me with a blade drawn,” Vilkas threatened. 

“I-”

“Enough!” Sonin interrupted Argis, “I have half a mind to leave you two here to argue while I take Farkas into the city with me.” 

Both men stood down, neither wishing to be away from her. Farkas smiled at the idea of being alone with her in the biggest city in Skyrim. There would be many places that he could take her in. 

“We’re going into the city?” Argis questioned. 

“Aye. I’m going to sell what scales and bone I can gather from what’s left of this dragon. We’re going to spend the night at the inn before heading to the next dragon sighting,” she explained. “You two better behave yourselves.” She eyed the two tense warriors. 

… 

Sonin sold off the dragon pieces for a good sum of gold. She split it between herself and each of her men for their work in helping her take it down. She had Argis make arrangements for them at the inn while she visited the various market stalls. Vilkas and Farkas were gathering stares from the locals. 

“They must not be use to seeing anyone other than the legion wearing so much armor in the walls,” Sonin said. 

“Aye,” Vilkas replied, “Bunch of milk-drinkers.” 

“Hey! I like milk,” she feigned offense. 

“You definitely like to milk me,” Farkas made the lewd response. 

Sonin immediately had a rush of red over her face. Argis met them at the market, startled to see his Thane such a bright shade of red. He put a hand on her forehead to check for fever. 

“What’s wrong?” He asked, having not found a rise in temperature. 

“Nothing,” she coughed, trying to fight off her blushing.  
Argis cast a look at her Companions. Farkas just laughed hard while Vilkas matched his expression. Sonin cleared her throat, the color fading. She moved to lead them to the blacksmith, wanting to repair some damage her black leather armor sustained in their fight. 

“Seems there's no end to the needs of the Imperials. But what can I help you with?" Beirand, the blacksmith, asked as she approached with her entourage. 

“I need some repair to my armor. It seems to have received some damage,” she pointed out the cuts and scrapes. 

“Aye,” he replied, “I can do that. I’ll have it done by tomorrow morning, just leave it on the workbench. You can pay me when you pick it up.” 

“Thank you,” she moved to the workbench and unclasped the armor. 

She wore a tunic underneath. It was simple with some embroidery around the collar. The tan color went well with the black leggings she wore. She bent to remove the pieces on her legs, all three men enjoying the sight of her ass. Strangely enough, each of them were imagining the same scenario of bending her over the bench and taking her from behind. Beirand could read their faces, chuckling under his breath as he added fire salts to his forge. 

Sonin, now free of her protection and clad in just her tunic and leggings, walked back to them. They trailed behind her like puppies, or at least that’s what she thought it looked like, toward the Blue Palace. Vilkas questioned why they were going there, to which Sonin explained that there was a bounty on that dragon that she intended to collect. She had two housecarls and a dog to support now. 

“You’re not planning on wearing that to the palace, are you?” An Altmer said as she was nearing the courtyard. 

“Excuse me?” She replied. 

“Your attire, are you planning on going to the Blue Palace?” She sounded annoyed at asking again. 

“I don’t see how that’s your concern,” Sonin placed a hand on her hip. 

“If you were willing to wear one of Radiant Raiment's outfits and speak to the Jarl I would not only pay you but let you keep the outfit,” She replied. 

“Pay me to just wear your clothes?” Sonin sounded suspicious. 

“Yes, follow me to my shop and we’ll get you fitted,” she started to walk, expecting them to follow. 

Sonin shrugged at her party, “Guess this is going to be the easiest money I’ve ever made.” 

Once in the shop, Argis stood behind the partition as two Altmer women dressed her in their finest garments. Vilkas and Farkas were sitting in chairs opposite them, watching the shadows casted from the sun shining through the window. Vilkas felt some type of way that she would let Argis watch her change but not him. Farkas had no quarrels with it, understanding that a housecarl will not let his Thane out of his sight while he was traveling with her. If anything, Farkas was glad that Sonin had someone to protect her when he wasn’t there. 

“Alright,” Sonin stepped into view, “What do you think?” 

Their jaws went slack at what they saw. The main portion of the dress was green, which brought out the hazel in her eyes. The top portion was a brown that matched her hair well. There was a fur capelet that gave it a regal feel. Her hair was pinned up with some strands strategically pulled out to give her an apparent like bangs on either side of her face. It framed her well. Vilkas and Farkas hadn’t seen her in a dress before, so the sight left them rather speechless. 

Argis answered her question, “You look regal, my Thane.” 

Sonin blushed a bit, moving in her fine shoes, “Aye,” Vilkas managed with Farkas nodding in agreement. 

“Well, let’s go get the Jarl’s opinion,” She led them out of the shop, Argis having dropped her regular clothes in their bedroom in the inn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zu'u fen drun hin dinok: I Will Bring Your Death  
> hi fen Ni pruzaan zu'u, dovahkiin:You Will Not Best I, Dragonborn  
> dir Naal dii tuz sivaas: Die By Mine Blade Beast


	11. To Dawnstar

Sonin arched her back as the blood dragon’s soul rushed into her, nearly knocking her down. Argis, Vilkas, and Farkas watched in awe. It wasn’t their first time seeing it but they stared all the same. She stumbled backward a bit as the last portion was absorbed. It was getting easier to handle the souls now, but it still left her feeling tired and exhilarated at the same time. 

The men sheathed their weapons and moved closer to her, but she pooled her magic in her hands and watched the sky. Her face was one of focus and her men instinctively drew their swords. A roar was then heard in the distance, another blood dragon. Sonin didn’t rush toward it, but let out a shout to gather its attention. They were near Morthal and didn’t want it going into the city. 

Sonin gathered sparks in her hands and sent a giant thunderbolt into the beast’s belly as it flew by. She had deadly accuracy. The dragon roared and struggled to stay in the sky. It doubled back toward them, unleashing fire. Sonin cast up a ward over them all, protecting them. It landed, making the ground beneath them shake. 

“Hin dinok fen drun zu'u lot zin kah,” he spoke to Sonin. 

“Hin dinok fen drun zu'u Mulaag!” Sonin replied as she rushed toward him with ice spells ready. 

It was unnerving to her followers to hear her speak back to the dragons in their own language. It seemed so unnatural to them. Impressive, but unnatural. They hadn’t questioned her on how she knew it, assuming it was related to her being the dragonborn. Her dragon blood did make it easier, but she had actually studied old tomes to learn it. 

“Argis, I want you on the front right leg. Farkas, you take the left. Vikas, you stay with me,” she commanded. 

The men branched off to their designated spots. Sonin cast a ward again to protect herself and Vilkas from the next wave of fire. Vilkas brought his blade down on its head as the fire stopped. Sonin cast more sparks at the dragon, who was having trouble focusing on one target. Sonin brought her conjured blade in her hand again, running past Vilkas who was keeping the dragon busy. She took a risk, dragging her blade down the length of the dragon’s underside. He roared fiercely as his blood poured on the snow beneath them. Sonin made it from under him as he fell, but as a final move the dragon whipped his tail. It struck her dead center of her torso. She immediately coughed up blood as it sent her flying several meters. Her landing was nearly as hard as the tail was. Her amulet broke, flooding her with just enough healing magic to keep her breathing. 

Vilkas ran his blade into the dragon’s eye to his brain, making sure it was dead before rushing to her. Argis was already there when he reached him and his brother. Sonin’s head was rested on his lap as he poured a healing potion in her mouth. It didn’t go down as Sonin was too busy coughing up blood. No doubt several organs were damaged and ribs were broken. Farkas’ face was graver than Vilkas had ever seen it. 

“Sonin, you have to swallow it,” Argis said calmly, trying to keep his nerves from getting the best of him. She coughed more as she tried to speak. “Don’t worry about talking, just drink.” 

It was useless, she just couldn’t hold a cough in long enough to keep it down. With a shaky hand she tried a healing spell on herself. Vilkas cringed as he heard her ribs popping back into place. Farkas went through her satchel to find a potion of magicka. She always kept at least one with her. 

Vilkas stroked her hair to soothe her as she winced and muffled her groans. Argis didn’t fight him on the matter, seeing how she responded to his touch. He hadn’t known it for certain until this moment, they were lovers. Argis looked to Farkas too, whose face held a similar expression. 

Sonin finally stopped her coughing, downing the healing potion and the magicka potion. Argis kept her in his lap as she finished healing herself. She didn’t try to move from him. She was silent for a moment, closing her eyes. 

“Are you going to be okay?” Farkas asked her. 

“Yes,” she strained to speak, “We need to go ahead and make camp. Help me to the dragon so I can take its soul.” 

Argis brought her right hand over his shoulder and Vilkas took her left. Farkas felt a bit left out, but his worry for Sonin drowned out any feelings of jealousy. The dragon began to crack once Sonin grew near, the soul rushing in streams of blue and orange. Absorbing a soul had a healing effect on the body, helping her gain some energy. 

“Let’s make camp,” she said, “I will not be travelling anywhere in this state.” 

They set up their tents and bedrolls not too far from the dragon’s skeleton. It was still in view. Sonin was alert now, sitting next to the fire and trying to ignore the pain inside of her. Every half hour she would gather her magicka and continue to heal herself. The men felt rather helpless, knowing they had no healing spells to contribute. Farkas brought back a few rabbits he caught, skinning them and cooking them on the fire. Vilkas was closest to Sonin, running his hands through her hair, which was now down from its holder. 

“Are you feeling any better?” Argis asked her, trying to hide his own jealousy that was forming. 

“A bit. It’ll be at least until the morning to feel up to walking,” she replied, her eyes half lidded from the pleasure Vilkas was giving her. 

“I told you not to be so reckless,” Vilkas managed to keep the scolding tone out for once, “You seemed to be taking on bigger risks than normal.” 

“Well, to be fair I am accustomed to doing this alone. Now that I have the three of you attacking dragons at close range, I can’t use the tactics I had developed,” She countered, “If I were to use my spells like I had been, all three of you would be harmed in the process.” 

Vilkas was silent, having not considered that. She had been trying new things to see what would work. He hadn’t considered that helping her fight would also hinder her. Farkas watched the rabbits cook, taking in what her words meant. 

“I didn’t mean to make you feel guilty,” she looked up at Vilkas, reading his expression all too well. 

“Aye,” he placed a kiss on her forehead. 

Both Farkas and Argis could taste their jealousy. Argis had grown to be very protective of his Thane, beyond that of the relationship between thanes and housecarls. He couldn’t say he felt anything as strong as love, but he could see himself getting there in time. Farkas, of course, already loved her. Vilkas did too, maybe even more than his brother. 

Sonin yawned and rolled in Vilkas’ lap. She was exhausted and her mana was taking a while to replenish itself from such extensive use. All the life threatening injuries had been healed, so she didn’t fight the sleep gnawing at her. Vilkas was more than happy to have her rest on him. It was a show of dominance to Argis, who had taken a liking to Sonin. After they were all sure that she was sound asleep, they began to speak their mind. 

“You would do well to keep your relationship with Sonin professional,” Vilkas said in a low voice to the blonde Nord. 

“Aye? And why is that? You have some claim over her?” Vilkas’ face gave away the answer, “Didn’t think so. I didn’t see a ring and she had no problem saying my name over and over again.” 

His words stung, “She already has me, she doesn’t need you.” 

“If she needed you why did she leave you?” Argis countered. 

Vilkas could feel his temperature rise, “If Sonin wasn’t on me I would beat you into the ground until you were begging me to stop.” 

Argis snorted, “I’d like to see you try.” 

“Sonin won’t like that,” Farkas reminded them. 

“She doesn’t need to know about it,” Vilkas looked to his brother then back to Argis, “We could take this outside the camp.” 

“Another time,” Argis replied, “I’d rather not have Sonin having to spend her energy trying to bring you back from the brink of death.” 

Sonin stirred in Vilkas’ lap, snapping everyone’s attention. She just yawned and fell back to her dreams. 

“We should put her on the bed roll,” Farkas commented, partially just wanting Sonin out of the way of the two feuding Nords. 

“Do you hold some claim to her as well?” Argis asked him. 

“No more than Vilkas holds,” he answered honestly. 

“Good to know,” he stood up from his log, “I’ll see to it that she gets in her tent.” 

He moved toward Vilkas who grabbed her, “I can handle her myself.” 

“I’m her housecarl,” Argis emphasized his position, “I believe that gives me more claim over her than either of you.” 

“I would watch yourself,” Farkas felt himself grow angry, “We’ve known her much longer than you.” 

“And yet she bedded me,” he smirked. 

Vilkas snarled, picking Sonin up in his arms and carrying her to her bedroll. She woke briefly as he pulled the furs over her, offering him a sleepy smile that made his heart melt. Vilkas placed another kiss on her forehead before returning to the fire. It was taking all the control he had not to let his beast out to tear Argis apart. Never before had he wanted to eat a man’s heart, until now. 

“Vilkas,” Farkas had a warning tone, “You need to calm down.” 

“I’ll calm down when she makes a choice,” he nearly growled. 

Argis was curious about what he meant, but did not ask. He was having a hard time not brawling him for Sonin. Although he felt that Sonin wouldn’t accept the terms of their fight. The men took turns standing guard until Sonin woke in the morning. She had enough magicka at that point to finish healing herself. Farkas was the only one awake, having taken the last watch. He grinned at her, happy to see her able to move around. She walked right to him, falling into his outstretched arms. He was careful not to squeeze her too hard. 

“You smell good,” he breathed her in. 

She giggled at the sensation, “You’re so weird.” 

Farkas grunted and captured her lips in his. Vilkas and Argis were just stirring awake, not catching the intimate moment between the two. 

“I don’t think I’ll be able to stay off you next time we’re in an inn,” he whispered to her. 

Sonin blushed, pulling herself away to find a bush to relieve herself in. Vilkas groaned from his restless sleep, Argis making a comment about him looking rough. He decided to ignore it since Sonin was up. His attention was on her as she returned to the campsite. Argis was already packing their tent and bedrolls up, storing them on her mount. 

“So, where to next?” Vilkas asked her as she sat down to eat some leftover rabbit from the morning before. 

“Dawnstar, then we’ll hit Winterhold and Windhelm,” she answered. 

“Planning a trip to see Ulfric?” Argis asked. 

“I don’t think so,” she gave an awkward laugh, “I doubt he’ll even be there. I’m sure he’s at some campsite helping organize the troops.” 

“Why would you go to see Ulfric?” Vilkas questioned. 

“He had an officer extend an invitation,” Argis answered for her. 

“Really?” Vilkas replied, staring at her. 

“It was a while ago,” she tried her best not to upset him, “I must have not thought to mention it to you two.” 

Vilkas grunted with a frown. He was growing tired of being the last to find these things out, “Do you want to join the Stormcloaks?” 

“I’m not sure. I think there may come time that we will all need to pick a side. Both make good points and both have their flaws,” she replied. 

“Fair enough,” Vilkas dropped the topic. 

They made it to Dawnstar with little issue. Sonin stayed on her horse for the duration of the travel. She tried to fight them on the matter, but they wouldn’t have her spending energy walking while she was still healing. 

Sonin made arrangements for them at the inn. Farkas decided to make true on his word, sneaking into her room while Vilkas and Argis were eating and staring daggers at each other. Sonin was pulling off her gear at the time, but turned the sound of the door closing. Farkas didn’t give her time to speak, closing the distance in two steps and pressing his mouth to hers. 

Sonin let out a soft moan, letting him taste her with his tongue. His hands ran the length of her back as he explored her mouth. He missed her smell and taste. It only took a moment for him to be at full mast. Sonin didn’t fight his advances, letting herself relax in his grip as he lifted her onto the bed. Farkas made quick work of the rest of her armor. He then removed her tunic, leggings, and boots. 

Farkas brought his body on top of hers, pinning her hands above her head, both of her wrists secured tightly in just one of his large hands. She arched against him, opening her legs wide for him. He pushed her small clothes to the side and lined himself to her entrance. Farkas would normally give her plenty of foreplay to make sure she was wet enough for his girth, but it had been too long. He was too desperate to be in her. Sonin moaned as he forced himself in, bottoming out. There was an initial sensation of pain that brought out a small cry, but Sonin found herself enjoying it. 

She wrapped her legs around his thick waist as he pounded into her. He gave her no time to adjust, but given the sounds she made he knew she was still enjoying it. Sonin arched her back to angle him right to that special spot. Her eyes were shut tight and her mouth slack as he drove the point home. He felt her spasm around him. She couldn’t stifle her moan since he had her hands pinned. Farkas pulled out just in time, finishing on her stomach. 

Sonin relaxed as the last of her climax waves crashed. Farkas grabbed a cloth from off the table in the corner of the room and wiped his seed off of her. She mewled at the contact. He smiled at her, feeling proud of himself. He held back from marking her again, not wanting to fuel Vilkas’ already burning jealousy. Farkas felt that he could live without her claiming him back so long as he could continue making love to her, but he much preferred if she would. 

Farkas helped her slide back into her leggings and tunic, smiling as he watched her walk a little strange as she made her way to the other two men. Vilkas could smell what his brother had done while Argis was oblivious to it. Sonin kept them entertained with her tales of traveling with Lydia and taking down giants, hoping to ease the tension between the brothers. In the morning, they would be on the hunt again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hin dinok fen drun zu'u lot zin kah: (Loosely) Your death will bring me great pride   
> Hin dinok fen drun zu'u Mulaag: Your death will bring me strength


	12. Dawnstar's Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gotta keep the ships steaming ahead, even on missions. ♥(ˆ⌣ˆԅ)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just curious, what ship are you rooting for? One already here or one to come?

Everyone in the city was complaining of nightmares that felt all too real. Sonin was very curious as to what could be wrong, since only a magical force could be affecting them all like this. Probably a daedric prince having some fun torturing mortals. With a sigh, she decided the dragon would have to wait. She needed to do something to help these people. 

“Any ideas?” She asked her three companions after explaining the situation. 

“Probably should ask the city’s wizard or priest,” Argis suggested. Vilkas was about to say the same. 

“Good,” She led them out of the inn. 

After some searching, she found a priest of Mara that had been investigating the issue. He led her to a temple called Nightcaller. Apparently, Vaermina the Dreamweaver was behind it all. Sonin felt anxious about this priest, like he was hiding something. Still, she followed with her companions. Sonin wasn’t going to let these townspeople suffer if she could help it. 

“You should keep your guard up,” Vilkas whispered to her. 

They continued up the snowy incline, “Never let it down,” she replied. 

“He’s hiding something,” Farkas added, “I can smell it.” 

“Smell it?” Argis questioned, no one answered. 

Erandur, the priest, spoke as they reached the door. “The temple's been abandoned for decades now. Ironic isn't it... a ruin within a ruin? There's a small shrine to Mara I established inside the tower's entry hall. I was hoping to seek spiritual guidance from Her. Perhaps my prayers were answered and your reason for stumbling across Dawnstar is more than a mere coincidence. Follow me, it's this way. It feels good to finally have a chance to help these people. Helplessly watching them suffer's been difficult." He turned to face them, “There is more you should know. Years ago, this temple was raided by an orc war party seeking revenge...they were being plagued by nightmares just like the people of Dawnstar." 

“Did they succeed?” Sonin asked. 

He replied, "No. Knowing they could never defeat the orcs, the priests of Vaermina released what they call "The Miasma," putting everyone to sleep. It was created by the priests of Vaermina for their rituals. It's a gas that places the affected in a deep sleep. Because the rituals would last for months or even years, the Miasma was designed to slow down the aging process."

“Why is this important to know now?” Sonin questioned. 

“I'm concerned that when this place is unsealed, the Miasma will dissipate and they'll awaken; both orcs and priests alike,’ he answered. 

“Ah. So crazy cultists and angry orcs. Nothing a dragon hunter can’t handle, right?” Sonin joked, trying to ease herself of the sudden anxiety she had. 

Argis put a hand on her shoulder, “I won’t let you fall to any threats here.” 

“Aye,” Vilkas glared at the blonde, “Not that you had to worry since I’m here.” 

“We get, you both have gigantic dicks. Can we move on?” Sonin snapped at the feuding men. 

Erandur choked back a laugh and opened the door for them. Just as expected, the men and women that were knocked out by the gas started stirring awake. Sonin did her best to set them aflame before they started standing, but there were too many. Thankfully they focused their attention on each other rather than the strangers before them. 

Argis stayed closest to Sonin. As his name suggests, he is her wall. Vilkas and Farkas ran out to lock blades with the orcs while Erandur and Sonin traded spells with the mages of the temple. They encountered a magical barrier that neither Sonin or Erandur could break. Sonin had to drink a potion to pull part of her back in time to where the soul gem controlling the barrier was. 

Sonin felt heavy, a thick haze blurring her view. She stumbled down the unfamiliar corridors, dodging attacks from the invaders and priests. They didn’t seem to be aiming for her, but she wasn’t about to take a chance. When she grabbed the soul gem, the barrier fell and she hit the ground. 

“Sonin!” The three men shouted in unison, rushing over to her. 

“I’m okay!” She pulled herself up, taking Farkas’ extended hand, “Just light headed.” 

“You did it. I can’t believe it worked!” Erandur exclaimed. 

“Wait, you had doubts?” Sonin marched to the Dunmer and grabbed a fistfull of the collar of his robes and yanked him down to her face. It was rather comical, “Give me one good reason I shouldn’t set you on fire for risking me like that?” 

“You need me to destroy the staff causing the nightmares!” He put his hands up defensively, well aware this small woman would be his match. 

Sonin searched his eyes before releasing him with a push back. She led the way to the final room. Angry now, the four men got to see just how powerful she could get. Her fireballs took up the width of the halls, charring everyone in front of her. Vilkas and Farkas felt a strange mix of fear and pride at seeing her let loose like this. Argis was very, very aroused. He loved a strong woman that could be his match. He also liked the way her hips swayed more when she was mad. 

They came to the final room where two men stood, “Wait... Veren... Thorek... you're alive!” Erandur exclaimed and walked toward them. 

"No thanks to you, Casimir,” one replied with a sharp tone. 

Erandur replied, "I no longer use that name. I'm Erandur, Priest of Mara."

"You're a traitor. You left us to die and then ran before the Miasma took you," the second accused. 

The Dunmer started to stutter, "No. I... I was scared. I wasn't ready to sleep."

"Enough of your lies! I can't allow you to destroy the Skull, Priest of Mara," their hands lit up.

Erandur shouted, "Then you leave me no choice!” 

Erandur had been proven to be irrelevant as Sonin unleashed her strongest chain lightning spell that fried both men in one hit. Their bodies falling at his feet before he could summon up one spell. The Dunmer looked dumbfounded at her, pretty sure he wet himself. 

“Go destroy that staff or your next priest,” Sonin’s voice left no room for argument. 

They watched as Erandur cast his magic against the staff. A voice rung out to them, “He's deceiving you. When the ritual's complete, the Skull will be free and then Erandur will turn on you. Quickly! Kill him now. Kill him and claim the Skull for your own! Vaermina commands you!” Argis and the twins jumped at the sound while Sonin deadpanned. 

“You don’t command me. If you want him dead then you can come and do it yourself!” Sonin yelled back, much to the men’s amazement. Their Sonin was standing against a Daderic prince. 

“You dare to challenge me?” The voice was angry. 

“You dare to try and command a child of Akatosh?” Sonin countered. 

The voice waved a moment before the prince continued, “If you won’t do it, then I command your followers.” 

“They don’t take orders from daedra either,” Sonin’s voice was strong and her temper high. 

The shield around the staff broke along with the staff, shattering into glass-like pieces. “It is done,” Erandur stated. “Thank you Sonin. If you have need of me, I will gladly follow.” 

“No thanks. I have my hands full as it is. Farewell,” Sonin led them out of the temple. 

“What was all of that back there?” Vilkas couldn’t help but ask. 

“I was growing wary, so I sped things up,” Sonin shrugged. 

“I have never seen you cast spells with so much...vigor,” he settled on. 

“You’ve rarely seen me angry,” Sonin chuckled a bit. 

“Remind me not to piss you off,” Farkas quipped. 

Argis leaned in with a whisper he didn’t know the twins could still hear, “I liked seeing that side of you.” 

Sonin smirked and tried to ignore the blush growing on her face. They settled into the inn again, this time was Argis’ turn to sneak away and into her room. Sonin had her back to the door, setting her armor to allow it to air out and slipping into a simple fur lined dress she brought with her. It was simple, a tan color with darker brown leather straps pulling the corset tight against her back. Argis liked it though, crossing the room and putting a hand on her stomach and pushing her down onto the nightstand she was next to with the weight of his body. The damn man really was a wall. 

“You look good in that dress,” his voice vibrated in her ear, “We’ll have to leave it on this time.” 

“Someone seems eager,” Sonin laughed, “Did you get some pleasure seeing me lose my cool?” 

“I’ve always preferred strong women,” He kissed the back of her neck while one hand held hers to the wooden stand and the other slipped under her dress and up to her rear. 

Sonin’s breath was uneven as he squeezed her cheeks roughly. He moved his other hand under her dress now, pulling it up and exposing her ass to him. Argis also liked women with some weight on them, not delicate like some women. Sonin didn’t fight him as he spread her legs with a push from his boot. 

She moaned softly as his erection pressed against her. Argis crouched enough to manage to slide himself in her. It was very challenging since she was so low to the ground, but after a few attempts, he was successful. Sonin felt like she was on fire, her hands still planted on the dresser. It creaked under her as Argis pounded into her. 

Argis groaned behind her, getting close too quickly. He couldn’t help it. It was her fault for feeling so good. Sonin arched her back to help him get a better angle. His moans mingled with hers as he pulled out and came on her lower back and ass. He grinned at the sight, feeling like he was establishing some dominance over her as he whipped his seed off her and let her dress fall back down. 

“Thank you,” Sonin panted. 

“No, thank you my thane,” he winked at her once she turned to face him, “I live to serve you.” 

Sonin felt an embarrassing heat on her face and quickly headed out of the room before he could manage to throw her on the bed and have round two. Vilkas would surely break the door down and rip into the man if she let him linger too long.


	13. Becoming Dragonborn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did Sonin become Dragonborn? Let's find out some backstory.

The group made camp about half a day out from Winterhold. The men knew they could have made it to the inn if they pushed a little more, but Sonin had insisted on setting camp. She seemed nervous, like she didn’t want to go to the city. Sure Winterhold wasn’t much of a city, but it held the College where Sonin spent most of her life. 

“Is something the matter my thane?” Argis asked as she paced in front of the campfire for the tenth time, chewing the back of her thumb. 

“No,” she paused walking and looked at him, “I mean yes, but no. It’s silly of me.” 

“I’ve never seen you so...unsettled,” Vilkas stated. 

“It’s just- Ugh!” She let out a dramatic grunt, “I told myself I wouldn’t return to the College yet. I didn’t leave on the best of terms. They- they expected more from me than I was willing to give. There will surely be someone in town that recognizes me and the idea of having to deal with returning makes me feel rather emotional.” 

“What happened to make you want to leave?” Farkas asked. 

“I guess it’s time I tell you about how I became Dragonborn and left the college,” Sonin stayed standing and spoke with her hands to emphasize certain points of her story, “Like I told you before, I never specialized in any one field of magic. It was a very unusual thing among the students at the college. Everyone learned the basics for each family of magic, but everyone picked one field to master. It drew attention to me very early on. I grasped the basics of destruction, illusion, restoration, alteration, and Conjuration by my second year at the college. I was only 10. It made me the youngest one in college history to do that. Although, that is considering that very few children go to the College.” 

“That’s remarkable,” Vilkas said in awe. He knew she was talented, but didn’t know just how incredible her prowess was. 

“So I was told,” Sonin paused to frown and gather her thoughts, “It marked me as a prodigy, which I guess I was. As such, they gave me little time to do anything other than study. I was given four times the workload of the other students. I was pushed beyond my breaking point over and over again for the sake of what they wanted me to be. They were...molding me.” 

“Why would they do that to a young child?” Farkas asked. 

“Because there are some areas of the College that remain unchecked. They were grooming me to become the next Archmage. I was set to take the mantle by the time I turned twenty-one. I left at twenty because of this. I didn’t want to spend all my life in the damned College walls. I wanted to travel, experience love, have an adventure. The little time I had left in my days I would spend reading adventure novels and studying things outside of the scope of my training. I was particularly fond of the legends of dragons, the ultimate masters of destruction magic. It took me years, but I learned a lot of dragon’s tongue.” 

“So you knew how to speak with dragons before you became Dragonborn?” Argis asked. 

“Yes and no,” Sonin rubbed the bridge of her nose, frustrated about trying to explain this to them. “Akatosh, he...he came to me in a dream. I didn’t know it, but I had been dreaming of him since I was a small child. A beautiful golden dragon, shining so bright I couldn’t look at him directly. He had been watching me since I was born and, without my knowledge, leaked some of his ability to me. The ease of my ability to master the arcane arts largely came from divine grace. Akatosh explained to me the best he could. Being Dragonborn meant I have the soul of a dragon, but that’s not something to be born with. Akatosh took my mortal soul shortly after I was born, and put part of his own soul into me.”

“Wait, you’re a god?” Farkas was very confused. 

“Kind of. It’s very hard to explain. I am me, but I am also Akatosh’s child. Just as I’m a child of my mother and father. It is different from the Dovahkiin, dragonborns, of the past. They had the souls of different dragons put into them. Those souls were largely intact. Dragons of varying abilities were used by their Father. For Akatosh to give part of his soul to me...it’s incredible. Something that hadn’t been done since Miraak. He sensed the impending return of the dragons. He knew I needed to be his strongest dragonborn yet. Akatosh would not tell me why the dragons were returning though, or who I would have to fight. There was much he wanted to leave to chance.” Sonin finally plopped down on her on her blanket by the fire, “So in short, I am the dragonborn but I wasn’t born that way. It was Akatosh that led me to learn as much as I have.” 

“When did Akatosh speak to you directly?” Vilkas questioned. 

“Right before I left the college. I was scared, so I ran. I thought foolishly that I could run from all of the responsibility that fell on my relatively small shoulders. That was when I ran into my first dragon. I was about two days out from the College, lost in the woods. The dragon-he,” Sonin’s voice caught and she couldn’t finish the sentence. 

“That’s where you got that scar?” Argis asked, the first time he had mentioned the scar to her. 

She shook her head yes and failed to fight the tears that rolled down her cheeks, “He was massive. An elder dragon at that. Akatosh did nothing to stop the beast from ripping my insides out. I-I still don’t know how I managed it, but I killed that beast with a destructive spell in one hand and restoration in the other that held my insides in place. I should have died, but when I absorbed the dragon soul it healed me enough to keep me from bleeding out. When I woke up after passing out from the pain, I was able to finish the healing. Because there was so much of a gap from when I got the injury I couldn’t stop it from scarring.” 

“You really are something else,” Argis grinned at her, feeling proud that he was serving such a capable woman. 

Sonin blushed a bit before returning her gaze to the fire, “I hated Akatosh for not helping. I hated my lot in life. I hated myself too. I hated what I saw in the reflections of water and looking glasses. I spent so much time running from my destiny. To be the dragonborn to stop the rise of the dragons.” Sonin grimaced, “I can kill them fine, but I still don’t know what is causing them to return. I am merely a bandage on the problem. I need to be the solution, but I only have one half of the equation.” 

“Were you hoping to find some answers in one of the holds?” Vilkas asked. 

“Aye,” she rested both elbow on her knees and propped her head in her hands, “The College knows nothing, of that I’m certain. I was hoping Windhelm may have some answers. Jarl Ulfric was once a student of the Greybeards. The Greybeards refused to answer the questions I asked, so he is my best shot right now.” 

“Wait. I know them,” Argis stated, “The Greybeards. They live on High Hrothgar. Masters of the way of the voice. My father told tales of them to me as a child. You’ve been up the seven thousand steps? You spoke with the masters?” 

“Aye. They are decent men but stuck in the mud. They care not about the happenings in the world. Don’t get me wrong they helped me control my thu’um, but I would not wish to spend more time on that gods forsaken mountain,” Sonin took a few sips out of her flagon. 

The men stared at her, almost unbelieving. They were all becoming very aware of her legendary skills. It was easy to forget since she was so short and so nice, her body too soft. It was a mistake that her enemies made, to underestimate her. Surely the dragons did too. Vilkas felt his senses offended by the arousal that was pouring from Argis. He smelt like a green boy in heat. Farkas was giving off scents very similar to his brother, but Argis’ was foreign and so overwhelming. 

“Can you tell me what they were like? Another time, of course,” Argis asked. 

“Of course. There really isn’t much to tell, so don’t have any high hopes. They are largely just some old men with too much time on their hands,” Sonin chuckled. Vilkas stood, getting her attention, “Where are you headed?” 

“To hunt,” he said not too kindly. He wasn’t upset with her and didn’t mean to take out his anger of Argis on her. 

“We have enough food,” Argis was unaware of what hunting meant to them. 

“I will join you,” Farkas stood then whispered to Sonin, “I’ll keep him in check.” 

Sonin nodded, thankful that at least one of the twins was able to stay level-headed. Argis made his move as soon as the brothers were out of view. His lips crashed against hers and his hands roamed the expanse of her body. Sonin let out a surprised yelp, but quickly melted into the sudden affection. Her hands found the back of his head and the spot between his shoulder blades. Argis sat down, not breaking their kiss, and pulled her into his lap. 

The firelight danced on their frames as Argis unlaced her leggings, grateful she removed her armor long before they started. Sonin let him do what he wanted, not worried about where it may go since the twins would be gone for at least an hour. Argis’ hand slipped into her small clothes and quickly found her clit. She let out a gasp as he assaulted it with fast, small circles. He kissed her exposed throat as she rolled her head back. Her first orgasm came quickly at his eagerness. If she were to judge the three men, Argis would win the competition for quickest to make her finish. 

“I want you to know how incredible you are,” Argis spoke to the wet flesh of her neck, “I’m lucky to be your housecarl.” 

“I don’t deserve all that praise,” she yelped again as he drove two fingers into her. 

“Yes, you do,” he curled them expertly to hit that special spot inside of her. 

“I can’t-,” she panted and dug her nails to his skin, “Argis- I can’t take it. It’s too much.” 

“Yes, you can,” he smiled and turned his hand so his thumb could busy itself with her nub while he stayed inside of her, “I want to hear you unravel.” 

“Argis I- ah- don’t stop,” she started to grind down on him, “Fuck. Harder! Just a little-” 

Argis pulled her in close to him as she finished, letting her ride his fingers softly until the high ended. The dragonborn slumped down on his shoulder, exhausted. Argis didn’t move to get himself off. This was about her tonight, not him. Sonin let him collect her in his broad arms and carry her to her tent, tucking her into her bedroll. She gave him a sleepy kiss and drifted to sleep quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your girl finally got a job after so much searching. Chapters will be further apart now that I don't have entire days to spend writing, but the story will continue. Ulfric will be added into the mix soon.


	14. Winterhold and Windhelm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sonin had a lover at the college, but she doesn't want to talk about that yet. Vilkas continues to be a bit of a brat, but it's only because he loves her so much.

“Is that Sonin?” A high elf at the bridge of the College asked. 

“Good morning Faralda. Surprised to see I’m still alive?” Sonin gave the taller woman an embrace. 

“You know I never doubted your abilities. Now, who are these men?” Faralda asked. 

“Well, Argis here is my housecarl and the other two twins are members of the Companions. I am their shield sister,” Sonin pointed them all out, “May we pass?” 

“I’ll allow it for you, but make sure they behave themselves,” she glared at the men. 

“Suspicious as always,” Sonin laughed and led the men through the broken bridge and into the college. 

“Why are we here if you wanted to avoid the College?” Vilkas questioned. 

Sonin returned the waves of apprentices wandering the yard, “I need a new amulet.” 

“Sonin?” A voice questioned with hesitation. 

“Onmund?” Sonin turned to the sound. 

She was caught off guard by the Nord rushing her, scooping her up in a bear hug. He spun her around before letting her go. His eyes showed many questions at the tense armed me beside her. 

“I thought you’d never come back,” he kept his hands on her shoulders. His gaze took her in up and down, “I missed you. You look so different. I can tell you’ve gotten stronger.” 

Sonin was oblivious to the man’s romantic interest in her. Vilkas and Farkas could sense his arousal and Argis could see it in the man’s movements with his Thane. 

“I don’t know about all that,” Sonin felt awkward at his compliments, “I just look different outside of robes.” 

“I’d say,” his eyes finally took in the men with her, “Who are your friends?” 

Vilkas felt angry, “We’re her shield brothers.” 

Onmund tilted his head as Argis spoke, “I’m her housecarl. I’d appreciate you unhanding my thane.” 

“Thane?” The mage questioned, “You really made a name for yourself huh?” He removed his hands, least one of the three men behind her draw their blades. “Savos will want to see you.” 

“I’m not here for pleasantries and I’d rather not see him. Can you give me a hand? I need to make a new life amulet,” Sonin asked. 

“Of course, anything you need,” Onmund was all too happy to help the woman he had been secretly pinning for for years. 

They followed him to the main study room of the college, stopping every so often to exchange words with people that recognised her. He led them to the enchanting table by his room. 

“Hasn’t changed a bit here,” she placed a hand on one of his bookshelves. 

Onmund held a blush, “Well you know me.” He grabbed a simple silver necklace from his strongbox, “You can use this. I’m sorry it’s not anything fancy.” 

“Perish the thought,” Sonin took the jewelry, “It’s perfect.” 

The four nords watch her work over the table. Her hands moved over the ingredients for the enchanting, her magic visibly pooling over the simple pendant. Onmund was always amazed by Sonin. She took to every aspect of the college like a fish to water. He was pretty good at enchanting too, but only Sonin and the arch-mage knew how to make the life-ward amulet so powerful. 

Sonin straightened her back and wiped the sweat from her brow, “Thank you so much Onmund. Now I don’t have to worry about dying so much now.” She offered him a laugh. 

“You wouldn’t have to worry at all if you would stay,” he couldn’t help but say it. 

Sonin finished clasping the necklace around her neck, “You know I can’t do that Onmund. I miss everyone here too, but I can’t live up to their expectations. I have more important duties now than to sit inside a tower doing paperwork and kissing Nord ass.” 

He snickered, “You were never one for kissing anyone’s ass but Brelyna’s.” 

Sonin choked on her own spit and grew a dark hue of pink on the entirety of her face, neck, and ears. “Onmund!” 

“What? Oh, I forgot about your friends. You didn’t tell them about her, did you? I’m sorry,” he apologised. 

“Who’s Brelyna?” Vilkas raised a brow. 

“I guess you could call her my first love? I’m not really sure where we stood, even now,” Sonin tried to will away the heat she felt. 

“No one knows what Brelyna feels,” Onmund tried to comfort her, “She did miss you though. Said as much to me and J'zargo.” 

“Now that’s a name I haven’t heard in a while. Where is the sneaky bastard?” Sonin asked, happy to get off the subject of her first lover. 

“He’s away on a job. Too bad you’ll miss him. I’m sure he would have loved to tease you about traveling with three men,” Onmund glanced at them again, still confused. 

“It’s probably for the best. I don’t think I could take another one of his barbed penis jokes,” Sonin chuckled. “Thank you for the help Onmund. I need to get moving though. Have a big bounty to catch.” 

She gave him a hug around the neck as he leaned over to reach her height, “Be careful okay? And write to me sometimes so I know you’re still alive.” 

“I can do that,” she agreed. 

“Leaving without seeing me?” Brelyna asked from across the room. 

Sonin stiffened and all four Nords could tell, “Didn’t want to stay too long is all.” 

The dark elf strolled to Sonin, ignoring the men around her. She brought a hand down to her chin and tilted her head up, “I’m beginning to think you don’t like me anymore Hla.” 

“I was beginning to think you were done toying with me,” Sonin brushed her hand off. “I have business to attend to. If you’ll excuse us,” Sonin led the men away from the elf. 

“Don’t be such a muhrjul!” The woman called out, but did not follow. 

…

“So...you and a Dunmer?” Argis asked once they were out of the city and looking for the dragon. 

“It was a long time ago,” Sonin fiddled with her braid, “It was fun, but one sided. I’d rather not talk too much about it.” 

“Are there any more lovers we should’ve known about?” Vilkas asked. 

“No you big ass,” Sonin spotted the dragon flying a few miles away, “I didn’t have much of a love life before you. Now get over it. I’m going to call the dragon over here.” 

Sonin took a deep breath, inhaling sharply, before letting it out at the sky. The dragon was on them in moments, frost coating the warriors. Sonin sent out fireballs, but only a few hit its mark. The dragon landed, immediately going to Sonin with its sharp daggered teeth. Sonin was kept on the defense as her men swung and slashed at the beast’s body. 

“hi kos sahlo!” Sonin yelled and cast up a ward as the frost breathed on her. 

“sayye fin Mal dovahkiin,” it rumpled back at her. 

“Oh fuck off,” she let loose her strongest fire spell, earning a pained growl from the beast before her. 

Argis managed to get on top of the dragon’s neck, doing his best to imitate what he had seen Sonin do before. He nearly stumbled off the dragon several times, but he reached its head and buried his blade into it. The dragon reared up as its body began to burn and flake. Sonin couldn’t stop Argis from falling hard on the ground. 

Sonin rushed to him, letting her healing magic flow through him while she absorbed the dragon’s soul, “That was risky Argis!” 

“Nothing you haven’t done before,” he smiled at the concern on her face. He loved that she cared about him enough to scold him. 

“It’s my job to be risky,” she smirked as she finished healing him. 

“And it’s my job to protect you,” he leaned up and caught her lips before she could pull away. 

Sonin stood up quickly, thankful that Farkas had physically restrained his brother in that moment. Argis plastered a grin on his face when he looked to Vilkas. He liked seeing the man worked up. Argis had no doubt in his mind that his thane would eventually choose him over either of the twins. He was bound to her, they weren’t. 

After collecting the bounty for the dragon, Sonin bought herself a new fur coat. She hated being cold, and Windhelm was the coldest city. It was a beautiful cape made of a white saber cat’s pelt. It nearly touched the ground on her, stopping at her ankles. It did great at hiding her figure from behind, but it brought out her curves from the front. Between that, her new amulet, and the way she had her hair in a half updo, she was stunning. The three men agreed she looked better than the High Queen, even in armor. 

“So we’re not far from Windhelm at all. We’ll go straight to the Palace so I can talk to the steward. It would be best if only Argis follows me up toward the front of the building because I wouldn’t want Ulfric to mistake the four of us for a threat,” Sonin left no room for argument. 

There were Stormcloaks crawling everywhere as they approached the city. All the city guards were Stormcloak soldiers too. Sonin pulled her cloak tight around her as the wind picked up and sent chills through her. Vilkas moved closer to her, hoping that she could sense some of his body heat from their distance. Werewolves ran hot, which is why Aela didn’t need to wear much to be comfortable. 

“Halt. State your business,” A guard at the front gate called out. 

“We’re seeking the bounty on the dragon in the hold. I need to speak with the steward to be pointed in the right direction,” Sonin replied.

“Aye. Go ahead to the Palace. Watch yourselves,” he opened the gates. 

First thing as they walk in there is a scene before them. A Dunmer woman was being harassed by two Nord men who were threatening to find out that she was an Imperial spy. Sonin didn’t take well to men using their physical prowess to harass and intimidate women. That’s one of the reasons she worked so hard to be good with magic, that way no matter how much stronger a man was she could still take them. 

“Hey!” Sonin marched over to protect the woman, “I don’t know what your problem is, but if you don’t stop harassing this woman we’re going to have a problem.” 

“You don’t need to-” the Dunmer started but was interrupted. 

“What are you? Some sort of elf lover? Got some knife-ear back home to-” 

The man didn’t get to finish as Sonin threw a kick to his gut, then a knee to his face when he doubled over, “You shouldn’t put your nose in anyone’s business. Leave this woman in peace or you’ll find my blade next.” Sonin spat on the man’s face when he looked up at her. Argis had his blade drawn and was prepared to run either of the men before her through, but they were weak. Both of them moved away from the small woman with bruised egos. 

“You’ve come to Windhelm at a bad time my friend,” the elf said to her, “The Stormcloaks want nothing more than to drive my kind out of the city.” 

“Well if they bother you again, I don’t mind taking them out,” Sonin’s tone displayed her seriousness. 

“I thank you, but the man you just assaulted is the brother of Ulfric’s housecarl. He is sure to tell his brother and try to get you kicked out of the city,” she explained. 

“That milk-drinker doesn’t frighten me, but I thank you for the concern. Please be safe,” Sonin left the woman staring in awe. 

“Sonin, you can’t just beat people in the street,” Vilkas told her. 

“I believe I just did,” she replied. 

“Sonin-” 

“Vilkas,” she cut him off. 

“Halt,” two more guards stopped them at the Palace doors, “State your business.” 

“Here for information on the bounty on the dragon in the hold,” Argis answered this time. 

“Only two of you may enter at once,” the guard opened the door for them. 

Sonin entered with Argis, sending the twins to the Inn to get rooms for the four of them. Jarl Ulfric himself was on the throne, having some sort of back and forth with his housecarl and commander. 

“You think I need to send Balgruuf a stronger message?” Ulfric asked. 

“If by message you mean shoving a sword through his gullet,” Galmar replied. Sonin cringed. She was on good terms with the Jarl of Whiterun and would have no issue killing Ulfric if it meant saving him.

“Taking his city and leaving him in disgrace would make a more powerful statement, don't you think?” Sonin relaxed visibly at the Jarl’s reply. She noticed that they were both staring at her approach, along with their steward. Sonin was hoping that he would have ignored her. She didn’t want to be recognised yet. “Only the foolish or the courageous approach a Jarl without summons... do I know you?” His voice vibrated in the air, hinting of his ability of the Voice. 

“My jarl,” Sonin offered a nod of respect, “We have met before, once. Though it was brief and I was still in the College’s robe and then...not in them,” Sonin cleared her throat and awkwardly shifted on her feet under Ulfric’s stare. Argis had never seen her squirm like this. “I am here to speak with your steward on the bounty for the dragon in your hold. I didn't mean to interrupt your...discussion.” 

“Oh yes I see it now,” he leaned forward on his throne with more enthusiasm in his voice than previously, “You were the one that took on that dragon in Helgen in nothing but your small clothes!” Sonin choked on her spit, earning a laugh from the large Nord in front of her, “Hard to forget someone like that. I see you found your way here. You may be here for the reward on the dragon, but perhaps you also are interested in joining my forces? We could always use brave individuals like you.” 

Sonin chose her next words carefully as she remembered Ulfric’s belief that you were either with him or against him, “I apologise my Jarl, but I am only here for information on the dragon. I appreciate the invitation, but I am still too torn on the matter to pick a side in this war. I would prefer to stay out of it, if anything.” 

“That’s disappointing,” his jovial tone diminished and he rested back into his throne again, “You would have made a fine officer. The offer remains should you change your mind and decide to be a true daughter of Skyrim.” 

“With all due respect,” Sonin was annoyed at his insinuation, “I’m a daughter of Skyrim just as much as you are her son. My father was a proud Nord that I’m sure would have taken up arms to join your cause if he hadn’t been slain by bandits years ago. My mother was a Breton who was a proud Imperial Citizen though. I spent my youngest years able to appreciate both sides of the problem. I share your hatred of the Thalmor, but I do not share your racism.” Sonin watched the anger appear in Galmar, who had drawn his warhammer. Argis had his hand on the hilt of his blade, ready to defend her with his life. “Just as I walked into your city, I had to break up two ‘proud’ Nord men harassing a dark elf woman for simply existing in your walls. None of your soldiers did a thing to stop that from happening. It is not unknown that you hate all elves. I cannot support a man who would rather see Skyrim to be only for the Nords and not for all that wish to make her their home. On the other hand, I cannot support an empire that would bend their knee and suck off the Thalmor sooner than stand up for themselves.” 

Ulfric laughed at the last of her words with their vivid imagery. Galmar relaxed at that. “You sound like you should be my adviser. I do not hate all elves.” 

“Then you need to make that clear to your men,” Sonin was bold enough to reply. 

“You will show respect!” Galmar yelled at her.

“Should I be surprised if a woman that ran toward a dragon shows no fear in speaking with me?” Ulfric asked, “It is refreshing to have a woman be so bold to me. Calm yourself Galmar. This woman has earned enough respect from me to drop the pleasantries and speak freely.” 

“Thank you my Jarl,” Sonin looked to his steward, “Could you point me in the direction of the drag-” Sonin cut herself off and looked to the sky that was barely visible through the stained glass windows. “Fuck. Jarl, you need to prepare your guards. There is a dragon coming in quickly.” Sonin didn’t give him time to respond as she was rushing to the door. 

“Wait!” He failed to stop her as a guardsman burst through the door yelling dragon. 

Ulfric rallied his men and ran out to see this beast for himself. He had heard the dragon had been attacking farmsteads, but he had never seen it before. Ulfric couldn’t have known that it came to the city because it sensed the dragonborn just as she sensed him. The jarl watched as the woman in the sabre fur pooled magic in her hands as her housecarl drew his sword next to her. 

“Ulfric! Have your men stay distanced with bows! I can handle it up close, but I can’t protect them if they get too close,” she demanded of him. 

“You don’t command my army woman,” his Nord male pride and stubbornness kicked in. “If those Whiterun guards can handle a dragon, my men can too.” 

“They only managed because I was there!” Sonin tried to argue, but in the time it took her to turn her attention to him, the dragon had driven down and eaten two men on the ground. “Dammit you stubborn boar. Just listen to me!” 

Sonin didn’t have time to try and argue with the jarl. She took a deep breath in and shouted an unrelenting force at the dragon that was just strong enough to make the dragon’s wings falter and ground itself. Ulfric was speechless as he heard the thu’um that came from the woman. The greybeards clearly trained her, but they hadn’t trained a woman in the way of the voice before. It was an exclusively male organisation, so why would she know their thu’um?

“Dovah! luft zu'u!” Her voice came out unnaturally loud. 

“Dovahkiin! Het!” The dragon yelled back, its voice shaking the air. 

Ulfric knew that name anywhere. He didn’t believe it though. No way could such a small woman, who was only half a Nord, be able to be the dragonborn of legend. He watched as she shot ice shards at the dragon, breaking the skin of his wings in an attempt to keep him grounded. 

“hi ahraan zu'u!” The dragon yelled as he shouted fire at her. 

Sonin cast up her strongest ward, “Zu'u fen krii hi sivaas!” 

Finally Ulfric was moving again. This time he listened to her, directing his men to use bows and keep their distance. He chased after Sonin and the dragon, which were headed to the more open area just outside of the city. Ulfric was amazed at the way she used her magic for offense and defense at the same time. She was as fearless as she was in Helgen. He felt inspired by her and decided to join the few men that were attacking the dragon with their blades. 

Sonin did not like his presence, “Jarl! Get out of here!” 

“And let you have all the glory?” He yelled back with a smile. He hadn’t been so excited in years. 

“Damn it! Ulfric! I-” Sonin was interrupted by the dragon quickly whipping its tail and narrowly missing her head. 

Sonin couldn’t let Ulfric die by this dragon. If something happened to him here, there is no telling what his Stormcloaks would do. She didn’t have much time to think as she anticipated as the dragon turned its attention to Ulfric. She cast up a ward to protect him from the dragon’s fire while she ran toward him. The ward broke just as the fire stopped, but the dragon’s teeth were close behind it. Sonin put herself between the dragon and the jarl. A second ward was put up and broken by a swipe of the tail and Sonin wasn’t able to maneuver herself away from the beast’s teeth and claws at the same time. To the horror of her followers, the dragon’s teeth clamped around her waist and its head threw back to thrash her about. 

Vilkas and Farkas had to fight back turning just as hard as they were fighting the dragon. Argis felt like it was him in the dragon’s mouth and not his thane. Ulfric was being pulled away by Galmar, stunned that the woman had sacrificed herself for him. Sonin was in so much pain that she couldn’t even feel it as the teeth of the dragon dug deeper and deeper into her. Her amulet would break as soon as it released her, but it was enjoying toying with her first. Argis plunged his blade in the dragon’s chest, making it release her. Sonin was flung to the ground several meters away. The amulet broke as it was meant to and recovered her organs, but she was far from out of the woods. With shaky hands she willed her magic through her body to stop the bleeding from the biggest arteries and veins. She was getting light headed and losing consciousness from the blood loss though. Sonin knew that she wouldn’t heal herself in time to save herself. 

Vilkas ended the dragon’s life as Farkas and Argis ran to their fallen leader. They watched as the soul of the dragon flowed into Sonin and slowed some of the profuse bleeding. They had gathered an audience of guards, the jarl, and some people from the city. Farkas fished out a healing potion and poured it down Sonin’s throat. Ulfric called for his court wizard and the alchemists in town. Hopefully, they would make it in time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hla: Little  
> Muhrjul: child
> 
> hi kos sahlo: You are weak  
> sayye fin Mal dovahkiin: says the little dragonborn  
> Dovah! luft zu'u!: Dragon, face me!  
> hi ahraan zu'u: You wound me  
> Zu'u fen krii hi sivaas: “I will kill you beast!”


	15. Ulfric

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to post this one early because I finished editing it and loved it too much to wait. (º ﹃ º )
> 
> *I added some new tags, so please look over those before continuing.

“Bring her to the table!” Wuunferth the Unliving ordered Farkas. 

He placed his hands over her torso and began forcing his magic into the unconscious woman. Vilkas crowded the table as the alchemists began to force their way into the room with tonics and poultices. Argis worked with the guards to keep people out of the room to give his Thane privacy and room to breath. Vilkas held one of Sonin’s hands and Farkas had the other. They made no moves to hide their worry or affection. 

“I’ll have to take the armor off,” the lead alchemist stated, grabbing a dagger to cut the straps of the now ruined leather armor. 

The wounds were atrocious, but no one could look away from them. The fact she was breathing amazed them all. Ulfric watched from the foot of the table. He would have admired her shapely body that was now almost entirely exposed, but the current circumstances prevented that. He owed this woman his life, nay, this Dragonborn his life. It was his obligation and honor to repay that. 

Sonin’s eyes fluttered and they could hear muffled whimpers of pain and muttering. Vilkas rested his forehead against hers and gripped her hand tighter. He wanted her to know he was there and that she would be okay. Farkas didn’t hold her tight, worried about causing her more pain. 

Now cleaned of the blood that had stopped running from her, everyone could see the scar that she had that still managed to look worse than her current injuries. The twins aided in dressing the wounds, moving her up for the physicians to bandage. It broke their hearts every time she whimpered in pain at the movements. 

“How is she?” Argis came into the room now, the crowds now all turned away. 

“She will live, but it may be some time before she wakes up,” Wuunferth replied, “If it wasn’t for the healing she did on herself before she passed out, she would have died before getting here.” 

“Aye. She is a powerful mage,” Argis responded. 

“Very. I dare say she is beyond me and all my years. I would hate to be on the receiving end of any destructive magic of hers,” the wizard bowed and left the five men. 

“We need to get her somewhere more comfortable,” Vilkas said to the jarl. 

“Aye. I had the servants prepare the corridors next to my room,” he led the men and Galmar to the room. 

Farkas wouldn’t let anyone else carry her, feeling guilty about her getting hurt so bad. He gently placed her on the plush bed that was fit for nobility. Carefully, he pulled the feather blankets and pelts over her, knowing how much she hated the cold. Vilkas started a fire in the hearth, thinking the same. 

“Thank you for letting my thane rest here,” Argis spoke to the Jarl. 

“Of course. I owe her a debt of my life,” Ulfric looked at the woman, her face looking more calm and rested than before. 

“I will stay here,” Argis said to the twins, “You two might want to get some rest back at the inn.” 

“Mara’s tits we will,” Vilkas snapped at the housecarl, “I’m not letting her out of my sight.” Farkas nodded in agreement.

“She is quite the woman to have such devout followers,” Ulfric commented. Galmar agreed with a nod of his own. “I will have the servants prepare another room so you can rotate shifts watching over her. May I ask, what is the dragonborn’s name?” 

“Sonin,” Argis answered his question, “She doesn’t like being called by any of her titles, but she is also Thane of Whiterun and Markarth.” 

“She is also a proud member of the Companions,” Farkas added, “Our shield-sister.” 

“Scholar of the College of Winterhold. Prodigy,” Vilkas continued. 

“Slayer of giants,” Argis chuckled, “and slayer of sweet rolls.” 

“Impressive,” Ulfric remarked, feeling himself get aroused by the idea of such a woman. 

“Yes. Jarl Ulfric, I believe we should return to our conversation at the war table,” Galmar noticed the gleam in his Jarl’s eyes and wanted him far from his savior. 

“Indeed,” Ulfric followed him out of the room. 

Sonin’s three men rotated shifts on keeping watch, both over her for when she wakes and to protect her from any unseen threats. None of the men trusted anyone in Windhelm. Jarl Ulfric came every few hours or so to see how she fared, drawing suspicion from Vilkas. He kept that to himself though, not wanting the others to think he was just jealous or possessive. 

Two days after passing out, Sonin finally began to stir awake. Farkas was at her side at the time. He perked up when he heard her mumbling and nearly jumped on the bed when her eyes fluttered open. 

“Farkas?” She questioned. 

“Love!” He smothered her with kisses all over her face and hands. 

“Not to sound ungrateful, because I really love the attention, but you smell. Like wet dog,” she laughed hoarsely, her mouth and throat dry. 

“Sorry,” he laughed back, “Here. Water.” 

She took the tankard from him and drank heavily, “I hope I didn’t worry you too much.” 

“Of course you did,” he pushed a lock of hair behind her ear with a lovesick look in his heavily bagged eyes, “You nearly died. Why did you jump in front of Ulfric like that?” 

Sonin shrugged, “I guess since I’ve been taking the mantle of this whole being the Dragonborn thing, it felt like something I was supposed to do. Protect people from the dragon menace.” 

“I wish Vilkas never opened his mouth about that,” he kissed her forehead, “I will go let the others know you’re awake.” 

Farkas returned a few moments later with two very tired looking Nords in tow. Vilkas didn’t look too much parted from his normal restless self, but Argis looked a hot mess. Guilt racked Sonin. Vilkas pressed his lips to hers, not caring if her breath was stale from sleep. Argis pulled her into an embrace that was just hard enough to be painful. She wasn’t going to stop him though. 

“Ah, so you are awake,” Ulfric’s voice came from the door. 

“So it seems,” Sonin looked to the larger than life Nord strolling toward her, without his carl this time. 

“I want to thank you for saving my life properly. I’m having a proper dinner made tonight for you to share with me in my quarters,” he said. 

“Do I have a say in this?” Sonin chuckled. 

Ulfric raised a questioning brow, “Of course. I assumed you wouldn’t turn down a meal in your honor.” 

“You would assume correctly,” Sonin nodded, “I’m afraid I don’t have the proper attire for a formal dinner.” 

“I’ve already had that taken care of. I have some servants preparing you a bath now and they will dress you. I look forward to dining with you,” he bowed his head slightly then left without another word. 

“Would you like me to stay with you for this meal?” Argis offered. 

“No, no,” she waved her hand dismissively, “I think I’ll be alright on my own.” 

“Sonin,” Vilkas had a threatening tone, “Ulfric doesn’t have entirely honorable ideas.” 

Sonin knew exactly what he meant, “Come now Vilkas. I can handle myself.” 

“You literally almost died two days ago,” he countered. 

“By a dragon, not some egotistic Nord. I’ll be fine. I do look forward to this bath though,” Sonin said, her skin feeling sticky. 

The four of them chatted in her room for about half an hour until a servant girl stepped in to lead Sonin to the bathing area. The men were reluctant to let her out of their sight, but she made it clear to them that she would not so much as speak with them further until they all got some sleep. They did their best to rest at the inn, but none of them would be sleeping comfortably. 

Sonin sighed as she steeped down into the clawfoot tub filled with hot water and bathing oils. The servant gave her a variety of soaps with which to choose from. She went with a snowberry and elderberry blend with a touch of dragon’s tongue. Sonin let her body relax as the young woman massaged the soaps into her hair. When the bathing was done, Sonin mustered up a fire cloak spell to speed her drying, not wanting to deal with being wet in the cold Windhelm air. The stone castle did nothing to keep out the cold. 

The dress chosen for her was lined with fur with a matching cloak, much to her delight. It was a fine garment suited for a queen. It was a blue hue that complimented her tanned skin well. The neckline plunged further than she would have chosen for herself, but the styled breast band that paired with it gave her lift and pressed cleavage. The shoes were fine and lined in fur also. Sonin smirked, realizing it was the fur of a bear. Ulfric really was pretty full of himself. She helped the servant braid her hair so it formed a crown and left strands loose to frame her face. Finally, a simple makeup was adorned. Sonin had to admit, she did look pretty damn good. She had half a mind to just go to the inn and let all three men take her at once. 

Ulfric was in his chambers when she stepped in. He was wearing a nicer, cleaner version of his normal armor. His hair looked freshly washed and braided and his beard trimmed. Sonin had to give it to the man, he cleaned up real nice. She ignored the slight dampness in her small clothes after fully appraising him and cleared her throat to make herself known. 

His eyes widened when he turned to face her, “Ah, there you are.” Ulfric’s eyes lingered on her breasts longer than he had meant them to. “I hope the dress is to your liking.” 

“It is. I doubt I’ve owned anything so fine,” Sonin walked further into the room, the dress pulling and clinging in a fashion that showed how shapely her hips and thighs were. 

Ulfric felt the room in his trousers reduce, “Please,” he motioned to the decorative table by the hearth, “Dinner will be here shortly.” 

Sonin nodded and let Ulfric pull the chair out for her, pushing her into the table and pouring her a flask of spiced wine. They clinked glasses and shared a drink in relative silence by the time their meal was brought to them. Well seasoned beef was on the menu, with stewed potatoes and a seeded bread. 

“I want to thank you again for what you did,” he couldn’t stop himself from staring at her, “Not many outside of my ranks would risk their life to protect mine.” 

“It’s my job as Dragonborn right?” Sonin smirked, “Protecting people from the fearsome dragons and so on and so forth.” 

“About that,” he had so many questions, “You really are the dragonborn then? What I witnessed was you absorbing a dragon’s soul?” 

“Yes. Unbelievable that little ol’ me did that and shouted the beast almost out of the sky, I know,” she replied. 

“I knew the Greybeards had summoned the Dragonborn, but I heard that he was a man,” Ulfric responded. 

“That would be equal parts of everyone assumes every warrior of renown is a man, and me never correcting the rumors. I prefer people not knowing what I look like or who I am,” Sonin sighed as she chewed a forkful of beef, “Got enough expectations from people just being Thane. Don’t need them expecting me to save the world or anything on top of that.” 

“Yes, I heard from your housecarl about your titles. Would you say you know Jarl Balgruuf well?” Ulfric asked. 

“I think I already know where you’re planning to go with these questions. I’m not giving any information to betray my Jarl. He is a good friend, regardless of who he may or may not support in this war,” Sonin answered with a dismissive wave of her hand. 

“Another time perhaps?” He asked. 

“Don’t hold your breath,” she laughed, “Now. Let’s talk about the Dunmer.” 

“The dark elves? What about them?” He questioned. 

“Do you know how bad off they are in your city?” Sonin gave him the benefit of the doubt. 

“I’m not sure I know what you mean,” He replied. 

“There are Nords in your city that have been harassing the Dunmer every night. Threats of violence and worse. How could you let that happen under your nose?” Sonin couldn’t help herself. 

“I was not made aware of this problem. As you can imagine, this war has taken precedence for the day to day activities of the people of Windhelm,” Ulfric explained. 

“How can you expect to be High King if you can’t keep your city’s people in line? Do you hate anyone who isn’t a Nord? Because that’s what some of your people think,” Sonin pressed. 

“I don’t hate any race of man or mer,” Ulfric defended, “I believe Skyrim belongs to the Nords, but I don’t hate those who aren’t Nords.” 

“Then can you make some sort of public statement about it?” Sonin requested. 

“And what would you have me say?” Ulfric grew irritated at the small woman. Who did she think she was? Dragonborn or not, he was still a damn Jarl. 

“Anything! Your people are suffering,” she replied, not understanding the problem. 

“I will consider it, but there are more pressing matters. I find myself with little time for public appearances,” Ulfric countered. 

“Please make some time. The last thing Skyrim needs is further division,” Sonin said. 

“The Thalmor have made sure that Skyrim remains divided,” Ulfric countered. 

“Your civil war is making it worse. Surely you can see how this war benefits the Thalmor?” Sonin replied. 

“If you have so many thoughts on the war then you should pick a side,” he responded. 

“I know I’ll have to eventually,” Sonin defended, “But you haven’t made it easy.” 

“I haven’t? You’re either a true daughter of Skyrim or not. The choice is simple,” Ulfric stated with deep annoyance. 

“You’re pretty stubborn, you know?” Sonin chuckled a bit, “I guess we’re alike in that manner.” 

“Stubbornness shows that one has pride in their decisions. It’s a sign of a steadfast person,” he reached a hand to touch hers. 

Sonin didn’t move to stop the contact, “That’s a new one. Haven’t heard that characterization before. Do you believe me to be a steadfast daughter of Skyrim?” 

“Aye. I do,” he rolled a thumb over her knuckles, “You were courageous the first time I met you, just as you are now. I would be honored to have you join me in the fight against the Empire.” 

Sonin glanced away with a blush creeping up from his caressing of her hand and kind words, “I will consider it Jarl Ulfric. I will not be engaging in this war until I can stop the dragons. It won’t due to being the king of ashes.” 

“I wish I knew some information that could help you, but I don’t have any for you. There are the old tales of dragons but, until now they were just stories,” Ulfric’s touching continued, “Does my touch offend you?” 

“No,” Sonin replied before she could think too long on it, “Should it?” 

“That’s up to you. I would like to show you some more appreciation for throwing your life down for mine,” he stood up and came beside her, lifting her up by the hand and guiding her into him, “You deserve a reward beyond a meal and a new dress.” 

“That’s okay Jarl Ulfric,” Sonin didn’t fight him off when he pulled her into him. 

“Just Ulfric in private,” he craned his head down to hers and waited to see if she would pull away. 

When she didn’t, he captured her lips in his. One of his large hands cupped her cheek and lifted her chin up toward him, the other was on the small of her back to keep her braced against him. Sonin felt herself melting involuntarily into the man. She knew in the back of her head that she shouldn’t be adding another lover to her life, but damn his lips were so nice. He surpassed her other three lovers at kissing by miles. 

Ulfric deepened the kiss and pulled her impossibly closer to him. His hands reveled in how soft she was between her extra weight and the silky fabric of the dress. Moans left her throat without permission, giving away just how much she was enjoying this. Ulfric began walking her toward the fireplace, not breaking their lip lock. She was fighting for breath from his sweet assault, tasting of the wine they shared. 

“Ulfric,” Sonin attempted to speak normally, but his name came out a raspy moan. 

“You feel great on the outside,” he moved his lips to her ear, “I can’t imagine how you must feel inside.” 

Sonin felt her knees go weak, holding onto Ulfric’s chest to steady herself. He gave a hearty chuckle and pulled her by the chin with a single finger to take her lips again, which were already plump from the previous attention. Sonin’s body was responding to the Nord like it did with the twins and her housecarl. Her small clothes were in a puddle and her nipples hardened enough to make out through the fabric of the dress. 

“Will you allow me to reward you further?” Ulfric asked, keeping his head down to hers. 

“I-,” she paused, unsure what to say. She did want this, but she knew it was a bad idea. Her love life was complicated enough without adding a Jarl and possible High King to her growing list of bedmates. “I am unsure.” 

“Worried I’ll be too rough? I am big, but I’ll be gentle,” he assured her. 

Sonin snorted at that, “No. I mean, that’s nice although I prefer it rough. But no, I mean I have a complex situation about taking lovers right now.” 

“The three men with you? I assumed as much,” he didn’t move to release her yet, “I can assure you that I’m nothing like them.” 

“More than you realize,” Sonin thought about the twins’ wolf spirits, “I’m more worried about them trying to kill you for touching me, not you hurting me.” 

“I’d like to see them try,” he nuzzled her neck, “You don’t have to tell them about this. I can keep a secret.” 

“I’m sure you can,” Sonin giggled a bit as his beard tickled her neck, “They would still find out.” 

“Well it sounds like I’m already in danger as it is,” he rubbed a hand down to squeeze an ass cheek, “Might as well go big.” 

“I-” Sonin cut herself off with another involuntary moan as both his hands squeezed at her plump rear. “By the Nine.” 

“So you worship Talos also?” He pressed his erection toward her so she could feel it, “I’m finding more and more reason to just take you, with or without your permission.” 

That should have raised red flags and alarms, but it just made Sonin feel even more aroused. She secretly had a desire to play with dubious consent and fantaised at the idea of not having control. It made her feel dirty and wrong though, which is why she never expressed these interests to anyone. 

“I don’t worship any god, but I believe him a god all the same,” she managed to speak somewhat normally, even though his massaging was making her knees go to jelly. 

“I’ll have you praising all of them by the end of the night,” he nibbled at her earlobe.

That’s what did her in. She clutched onto his tunic harder as she nearly fell. Ulfric wasted no time in gently leading her onto the bear pelt under them. The fur tickled her sensitive neck. 

“You seem to want this,” he stated, his body over hers and very close to her face. 

“I do, but it’s still not a good idea-ah!” Sonin yelped as he thrust himself down on her. 

“If you want this to stop, then you can simply shout me off. I can handle it,” he grinned wickedly at her before moving his head down to her exposed collarbones. 

Sonin mewled as his hands roamed the expanse of her body. The fireplace did nothing to stop her shivers of pleasure as he found all the places that drive her wild. Small bits of magic leaked from her hands onto the pelt under her as she gripped it for purchase. Ulfric was at her breasts now, giving her a sly glance up before moving to free one of her breasts. She gasped as the cold air hit her hardened areola, but it was quickly engulfed in the warmth of Ulfric’s mouth. 

Sonin’s back arched, pushing her breasts further onto him. Ulfric responded in kind with a deep hum and wrapped an arm around the opening she made. He kept her pulled up into him as he continued to lavish her breasts with his mouth and tongue. Sonin’s hands came to his hair, tangling in his blonde strands. Her moans came louder now as he switched breasts, the fire adding to the heat building in her core. 

“You sound…” he took a moment to find the right word, “amazing.” 

“I-ah-I’m not trying to- fuck-” she stammered as his hand found its way to her small clothes, his digits circling her clit. 

“What was that?” He teased as he rolled the sensitive nub between his fingers. 

“Damn it-” she rolled her head back as an orgasm built up at his ministrations, “Talos preserve me.” She couldn’t stop her first orgasm from raking through her. 

Ulfric moved back up to kiss her as her climax took over her body. He was pleased at how much of an easy lover she was. Once she stilled under him again, he started to pull the dress up. Sonin didn’t fight him, feeling overwhelmed at the pleasure he had already given her. 

“Divines,” he breathed as he exposed her sex to him, dripping with moisture, “If this is how you get so quickly, no wonder those men would fight for you.” 

He pressed a thick finger into her entrance, her walls relaxing and tightening in response to how he curled the digit. Sonin was breathing heavily now, her chest rising and falling in rapid succession. Ulfric offered her a dirty grin as he slipped another finger into her. He was trying to go for orgasm number two. 

“Ulfric,” she moaned as he inserted a third finger, stretching her completely. 

“That’s right,” he cooed, “I want you to come undone once more for me.” 

Sonin rolled her hips to match the thrusting of his fingers. Ulfric massaged her breasts with his free hand, pinching and flicking at the buds. The second climax came and Sonin knew her moans would be filling up the halls now. The guards would hear at the very least, at worst her companions might. 

Ulfric brought his head down to taste her. She was sweet and earthy, like a snowberry with the root. He groaned into her, the vibrations making her shake. She was feeling over stimulated, unsure if she could handle any more. Ulfric kept himself at her lower lips, slicking a thumb with her moisture and pressing it to her asshole. She stiffened at the pressure on the taut hole. 

“Never had anyone go here before?” He paused his licking to ask her. 

“No,” she swallowed hard, both scared and excited. 

Ulfric gave her an honest smile and worked his thumb into her slowly. The sensation was that of pressure, but it wasn’t bad. In combination with his tongue inside of her it was down right unforgiving. Her body relaxed to allow more of his thumb into her while he expertly rolled his tongue over her labia and clit. 

“Ulfric, stop,” she finally managed. 

He gave her a disappointed look, but moved himself out and away from her, “Is something wrong?” 

“No. I-” she glanced away in embarrassment about what she was about to say, “I want you inside me.” 

Ulfric’s grin was ear to ear, “Who am I to deny such a powerful woman?” 

Sonin gave him a small laugh as he freed himself from his trousers. He wasn’t kidding about being large, but she had enough experience with the well endowed to not be worried about it. Ulfric hilted in her easily, but she was still tight. He groaned as she rocked her hips to create friction between them. 

“Damn woman,” he remarked, “I feel like you’re about to rip it off.” 

“It’s because I’m fat,” she quipped. 

Ulfric gave her a frown at that. Yes she carried extra weight, but she was far from fat. Ulfric had seen quite a few noblemen and women who could gorge themselves on meats and starches, becoming rotund. Sonin’s weight fell in the right places. A sign she ate more than she burned, but still exercised nonetheless. By Nord standards, she could carry more weight and still be desirable. 

“You are far from fat my dear,” he leaned himself down so he could kiss her lips while thrusting inside of her, “Besides, I like a woman with some meat on her bones.” 

“Clearly,” Sonin laughed and kissed him back. 

Their tongues danced together as Ulfric reached a hand back down to her. He rubbed her clit to match the pace of his thrusts, kissing her harder and with fever. Sonin felt herself coil tight before she released. She came hard enough that it forced his erection to pop out of her. They both laughed at that. 

“I feel bad having finished repeatedly but not getting you there,” Sonin commented after she caught her breath. 

“Don’t,” he kissed her forehead and left her to grab a bottle of oil from a desk. 

“What’s that for?” She asked. 

“You’ll see,” is all he offered, oiling up his member. “You said you like it rough, yes?” 

“Aye,” she watched him carefully. 

“Then get on your knees,” he instructed. 

She did as she was told, letting him have access to her rear. Ulfric oiled her asshole, making Sonin very aware of what was about to happen. She willed herself to relax as he prodded her entrance. After a few moments of pressing, it gave way with a slight pop and he was buried deep inside her. 

“Oh! Fuck!” She buried her mouth into her forearm to try and stop from alerting the whole city of what was happening. The sensation was euphoric. Sonin had no idea that anal would feel so good. “Ulfric! Ah- more,” she moaned. 

“As you wish,” he rutted into her harder, earning more guttural noises from the short woman. 

He stretched her in a delicious manner that Sonin couldn’t describe. On Ulfric’s end, she felt like the tightest hole he’s ever fucked. The pelt kept her forearms from chaffing against the stone floor as he bucked into her. He wrapped one hand into her neatly done hair, tugging it so her mouth would be free and clear to make her pleasure more known. Sonin’s body reacted well to this sudden roughness, her ass pulsating around his cock.

Ulfric reached his other hand over to a candle that was lit by the fireplace. He carefully held it a distance from her rear and tilted it, letting the hot wax drip on her ass and back. Sonin yelped at the first drop, lurching forward enough that Ulfric almost fell out of her. With the second and third drops her body relaxed into the heat. Ulfric took the chance to increase the power of his thrusts while she was loose. 

“You seem to like the wax, little dragon,” Ulfric commented, letting more of it pour onto her lower back. 

“I’ve always been someone who loves warmth,” Sonin replied, head no longer pulled back but moved to the side so she could watch him. 

“I wonder if you would like this then,” he leaned himself toward the goblet of wine he set aside. 

Carefully, he poured a small amount on her lower back and ran a hand over it to spread it thin. Sonin mewled as the liquid was cold, saying so. Ulfric gave her a laugh and told her to just wait. Now that she had a layer of the alcohol on her, he moved the candle in close and let it set the liquid aflame. It produced a very hot, tickling sensation that made her clench around him. Ulfric quickly ran his hands back and forth to suffocate the flames as soon as they started. 

“What was THAT?” Sonin asked. 

“A little trick I learned in my youth,” he replied, pouring more wine on her. 

“Only a devout follower of Dibella would think to use fire in the bedro-” She cut herself off with a moan as he started a second flame. 

They continued alternating with the wax and flame until Sonin was a wrecked mess, her skin slightly red but not burned and her sex absolutely drentched. Her pleasure was beyond that of an orgasm. She had never been stimulated so relentlessly. Ulfric was enjoying each and every sound she made, from whimpers of prayers to all the gods and daedric princes she could remember to nearly yelling his name. His thrusts became more erratic as he neared his own release. He quickly brought a hand back to her clit, wanting her to finish with him. 

“Ah. Ah. Oh. Ulfric!” She groaned as she peaked. 

“Divines-” he cut himself off, spilling his seed inside of her. 

“Fuck me,” she sighed as she replied as she collapsed on the bear. 

“I just did,” Ulfric laughed deeply, falling beside her. 

“Aye, that you did,” she looked over at him, seeing the sweat that formed on his brow. She adjusted herself back into her dress properly and slowly brought herself to a stand. Ulfric followed her with a grunt. 

“You don’t have to run off,” he stated as she brushed the wrinkles of the dress down. 

“I really do. The others will barge in here if they don’t hear from me soon,” Sonin turned to face him, “I also need to wash up before then. Do you-” 

“Sonin?” Vilkas’ voice sounded from the wooden door that had been kicked open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw shit.
> 
> Will we see more of daddy Ulfric? Do we want to see more of him? Guess we'll find out together. 
> 
> *Don’t try fire play without a professional, please.


	16. The Beast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I noticed with a lot of werewolf fanfictions the beast side of things tends to be glorified. Being part wolf, a beast, means sometimes losing yourself. 
> 
> TW: angry sex/ reclaiming/ non-consensual for both parties.

“Vilkas!?” Sonin felt her blood run cold. She had been caught. 

“I heard you yelling,” his nostrils flared at the smells in the room. “Damn it woman.” Vilkas crossed the room to her and drug her out of the Jarl’s quarters by the wrist. 

Ulfric moved to grab his axe to defend her but she stopped him, “No it’s okay!” 

Vilkas hauled her to the room the Jarl let her stay in, “What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” Vilkas asked, inspecting the faint bruises on her chest and neck. 

“I-he-,” she struggled to find the right words, “It happened so fast.” 

“It did, did it?” He scowled at her, “It seems every time I leave you, you find someone new to lay with.” 

“Don’t look at me like that. I got caught up in the heat of the moment. I don’t have some deep connection with Ulfric. It’s just sex. Physical,” She defended. 

“Just sex?” Vilkas pulled her in close to him, his grip like vice on her arms, “Is that what it is with me? With Farkas?” 

“No,” Sonin put her hands against his chest in a failing effort to put distance between them. 

He gripped tighter. His fingernails dug into her flesh, elongated from his losing battle with his inner beast, “I don’t believe you.” 

Sonin scoffed, “And why not? I have no love for the Jarl. I love you and Farkas.” 

“And your house carl?” He questioned. 

“Yes,” she admitted to the both of them. 

A growl escaped Vilkas’ throat, “I’m tired of having to share your affection.” 

“I’m sorry Vilkas. I just have so many mixed feelings. It’s all so confusing,” Sonin tried to explain. 

“I don’t want your apology,” he flashed inhuman sharp teeth, “I just want you to myself.” 

Before Sonin could reply, his lips crashed into hers. The kiss was all tongue and teeth as Sonin tried to pull away at first, but gave when his grip wouldn’t budge. He snaked a hand to her hair, which was spilled from its style. He gripped it hard and yanked it back, exposing her vulnerable flesh to him. 

“Ulfric isn’t allowed to mark you like this,” he declared and bit on top of the small hickies that Ulfric left, “No one but me.” 

Sonin whimpered a bit as he pressed his teeth to each and every mark that the Jarl had made. She was too frightened to try and stop his assault. Sonin had pushed Vilkas one too many times and now his wolf had control. His eyes were glazed over gold when she stole a peek. 

Vilkas was moving her to the bed now, his legs forcing hers back as he pressed his weight into her. Sonin stumbled onto the mattress when she hit the frame, Vilkas letting her go. She watched the battle for control on his face. His eyes shifting back and forth from gold to silver and his gaze stuck on her. His chest heaved at the excretion before the conflict was settled. 

With gold eyes, Vilkas pounced on her. He kissed at her lips and moved down her neck to her breasts. He pawed them both and moved his lips between the two of them. Sonin couldn’t help but moan in her overstimulated state. It was too much, too fast. Her body betrayed her. Vilkas, or his beast as it were, took the sounds as pleasure. He nudged her legs apart with his knees and freed himself from his trousers. His tip leaked with pre-cum, finding no resistance as he pressed it into her. 

His thrusts were animalistic, another sign that told Sonin Vilkas was no longer in the room. She knew her Vilkas would never be so rough with her unless she asked for it. Sonin willed her now tense body to relax, hoping it would be over soon. It would do her no good to fight him back since there was no ‘him’ to fight. 

Sonin closed her eyes and let herself get lost within the sounds of their bodies clashing. She didn’t want to see his body continue changing. The fur growing on his arms was enough. Vilkas ran his nails into her soft flesh, his grip as uneven as his thrusts. It was over as short as it began. 

She allowed herself to open her eyes once again, seeing a frightened Vilkas. His eyes were going back to their normal silver tone and the fur receding. Sonin sat herself up on the bed, no longer feeling threatened. Her body groaned in protest. Vilkas cringed at the grimace on her features as she moved. 

“Sonin- I,” he looked down at his hands, her blood coating his sharpened fingernails, “I didn’t-I couldn’t…” Vilkas couldn’t find the words for his confusion and disgust with himself. 

“I know Vil,” Sonin gave him a weak smile, “It's okay. I’m okay. I know you lost control. It wasn’t you doing that.” 

“I should have had control,” Vilkas snapped at himself, “I would never hurt you. I just- seeing you like that with him just made me lose it. I wanted to kill him. The scents were overwhelming. Sonin I swear to you, I didn’t mean to do that to you.” 

“I know. I think it best if you had some time to collect yourself. I’m going to freshen up and see the others. You can stay here,” Sonin carefully stood on sore legs. 

“You should have attacked me. Stopped me. Shouted. Anything would have been better than letting me do that to you, my love,” he stepped closer to her for an embrace. 

Sonin couldn’t stop herself from flinching, “It’s okay,” she cast her hands up defensively, “Or at least it will be. Just give me some time. I know that wasn’t you Vilkas.” 

“Alright,” his eyes grew teary, “I’m sorry. If there is anything I can do-” 

“No,” Sonin held up a hand, “You just need to work on yourself. I will be fine.” 

With that, Sonin left for Ulfric’s quarters to wash up before heading out again. 

… 

“I’m going to kill him,” Farkas growled, voice low so Argis wouldn’t hear from outside the door. 

“No you’re not,” Sonin put her hands reassuringly on his broad chest, “He lost control. It’s not the first time either of you has around me. I know the danger of keeping werewolves in my company.” 

“I never forced myself on you when I lost control,” he countered, “I’m going to tear-” 

“No!” Sonin used her thu’um to force Farkas to sit back down, “I’m not angry with him. We’re both victims in this. You should have seen his face when he came to. He’s punishing himself enough.” 

“Alright,” Farkas started to calm down, “I don’t want you alone around him. Not safe.” 

“I know. I won’t,” Sonin replied. 

“Are your injuries…?” He choked up before finishing the question. 

“I healed them up. They were minor,” Sonin understood all the same, “I’m going to let Argis back in, so not a word of this.” 

Farkas nodded and watched her move to unlock the door. They were back in the inn, Sonin deciding it best to not be around Ulfric or Vilkas for a while. Argis was happy to see her, especially in the fine gown and coat she wore, but he could tell something wrong happened. Sonin had been evading his questions about Ulfric and Vilkas. He knew his place though and didn’t force the matter. 

“I hope you and Farkas have been playing nice,” Sonin teased them. 

“You could say that,” Argis replied, pulling her into an embrace. 

“What do you two say to dinner? What would you like?” Sonin asked. 

“Mead,” Farkas replied. 

“You need more than drink,” She responded with a hand on her hip. Farkas just shrugged. “Argis?” 

“I second mead,” he smirked as he spoke. 

“Oh I know!” Sonin exclaimed, “I heard the food in the Grey Quarter is actually good, but the Nords here hate the elves so they don’t try it. The New Gnisis Cornerclub, I believe.” 

“Should we wait for Vilkas?” Argis questioned. 

“No. It’ll just be the three of us for now,” Sonin offered a smile as she led the way to the Grey Quarter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I cut this chapter short, I didn't get around to doing nearly as much writing as I had planned this week.


	17. Helgen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A flashback to how Ulfric met Sonin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sonin had a mouth on her

“Hey you. You’re finally awake,” a surprisingly calm Nord man spoke to Sonin. “They hit you pretty hard there, didn’t think you were going to wake up.” 

Sonin was very aware of her pounding headache, “Aye. No way they would have taken me without a cheap shot.” She tested the strength of her restraints. 

“Got caught while trying to cross the border, here with this horse thief. They assumed you were with us Stormcloaks, I’m sorry about that. What were you doing at the border?” He asked. 

“Honestly? I was lost. I’m really bad with maps,” Sonin chuckled softly, already formulating several plans to escape. “What’s with the gagged man? Little too kinky for Imperials.” 

“You’ll watch your tongue!” The man’s calm demeanor shifted,” That’s Ulfric Stormcloak, the true High King of Skyrim.” 

“Oh bother,” Sonin rolled her eyes, “So I guess the end of this trip of ours goes to headsman.” 

“I believe so,” he replied, “I’m Ralof by the way.” 

“Nice to meet you Ralof,” Sonin offered a smile but not her own name. 

“Shut up back there!” Their driver yelled with a turned head. 

“Why don’t you get back here and make me you damned Thalmor loving cock sucker!” Sonin shouted back, earning startled glances from all the men around her. Ralof broke into a laugh after a brief pause. 

“Got a mouth on you huh?” He smiled a little too much, “Would have made a fine Stormcloak, I think.” 

“Oh no,” Sonin cast her tied hands up defensively, “I know how you full blooded Nords are about magic.” 

“We could teach you to wield a proper weapon,” Ralof smirked, Sonin guessing this was his idea of flirting. 

“Or I could just turn you into a frog,” Sonin quipped. 

“You I like!” He clasped a hand down on his leg. Ulfric gave her an appreciative glance. He found her rather unremarkable. Plain facial features, robes with a slight glimmer of enchantment, nice hips. Nothing really stood out but the hips. 

“You’ll like me even more once I get us out of this mess,” Sonin grinned widely, “I’m going to have them burned to a crisp before they get the chance to execute me.” 

“I said SHUT UP!” The driver yelled in a threatening manner. 

“Come and make me you damn milk drinker!” Sonin countered, “You’re probably just cranky that this is your first time away from your mother’s tit.” 

Ulfric gave a muffled laugh and Ralof roared again. The driver moved like he wanted to turn and hit her, but he had strict orders to follow the road to Helgen and make no stops. Sonin felt proud that she won that small victory, but quickly returned back to the reality before her. 

They made it to Helgen quickly. Ralof and Sonin exchange some back and forth comments to pass the time, annoying their driver to no end. Ralof found himself wishing he had the chance to bed the fiery woman before him before his trip to Sovngarde. He found her as plain as Ulfric did, but he liked plain. Women with too many pretty features were too stuck up in his experiences. 

Their wagons came to a stop and they were forced into lines. The Imperials had their damned lists. The horse thief tried to run and ended up shot down quickly. Sonin wisphered to the Stormcloaks around her, “No one rush the headsman. I’m going to get us out.” One man snorted a short laugh at that and pushed his way up the line. 

“Who, are you?” Hadvar asked. 

“Your mother’s best lay. Now fuck off,” Sonin spat on the ground. 

There was a chorus of chuckles behind her, “She’s not on the list Captain. What should we do?” 

“She goes to the block,” she grumbled. 

“Damn shame I’m about to get more action than you’ve had in a while huh? Pretty stuck up, might need someone to loosen those li-” Sonin was cut off and doubled over from a punch to the gut. Yep, she was used to her mouth getting her in trouble. 

The man that snorted at Sonin before did the exact thing she warned not to. His head hit the block and was sent off of it just as fast as it came. Sonin was kicked in the back, forced on her knees and onto the bloodied block. Ralof gave her a pitied look, but Sonin just smiled. She could sense it coming. 

And came it did, with quite the entrance. The headsman was knocked to the ground from shockwaves of the dragon’s landing and thu’um. Sonin wasted no time in jumping up and running into the nearest watchtower with the rebels. 

“Is that a damn dragon?” Ralof questioned. 

Sonin didn’t pay attention to the rest of the conversation between Ralof and Ulfric. She brought forth flames to her hands to burn off her bindings, then made her way up the tower. Ralof started to follow her, but she quickly jumped back down and brought him with her as the dragon burst through the stones and set the stairs aflame. 

“How did you-?” Ralof didn’t finish the question as the robed woman was on the run. 

He watched, impressed, as she jumped to the burning building beneath the tower. Sonin’s landing was far from graceful, but she managed. Ulfric and Ralof followed her path, both of them flabbergasted by what they were watching. Sonin raced TOWARD the dragon that was burning buildings and people left and right. She cast up a ward that stopped it from charring her on the spot, but the surrounding flames caught her robes. The men felt their pants grow a little tighter as she cast off her clothes with no restraint. 

Clad only in her small clothes and boots, she kept her pursuit to the front of the beast. She brought a bound axe to her hands and swung at the beast’s maul. It landed, drawing blood to the surface. The dragon roar and tried to swipe her with its claws, but she was on the ground rolling out of striking distance. 

She cast chunks of ice to keep it distracted, “Get out of here!” 

“And let you have all the glory?” Ralof yelled back and, with vigor from her courage, started rushing the dragon. 

“No damn it!” Sonin sent a bolt of lightning toward the Nord to ward him off, “Go inside! I’ll be there in a moment. This dragon is too much for us!” 

Ralof listened and ran toward the only building not on fire. He and Ulfric kept glancing back to see her keeping the dragon’s attention and holding her own against it. Ulfric told himself that if she survived he would get her in his army. She was the only one that rushed toward the beast and not away, in her small clothes nonetheless. 

“Alright you big goat fucker! Look at me!” Sonin waved her arms and cast bolts of lightning at Alduin’s face. 

“Dovahkiin. Hi kos kril Nuz sahlo,” it spoke. 

“Tol los Ni what hin Monah thinkke,” Sonin barked back, sending her strongest fireball to his snout. 

Alduin roared, shaking his head to disperse the flames. Sonin was no fool as she took the moment to flee. She knew this dragon was too much for her right now. She was nearly naked afterall. Alduin, in his rage, lit up the path Sonin made. She managed to close the doors behind her just as it reached her. 

Sonin fell none too gracefully as she made it in the keep. Ulfric and his man Ralof, along with a few other Stormcloaks, watched her with wide eyes. Sonin felt a wave of embarrassment as she realised all eyes were on her unclothed form. 

“You must want to see Sovengarde early. Charging a dragon like that,” Ralof spoke, handing her armor that was stripped from a dead woman on the ground. 

“Thank you,” Sonin replied, quickly putting it on. It didn’t fit well, too tall in some areas and too tight in others, but it was still better than the alternative. 

“You are quite brave,” Ulfric stated, “You may have just saved us from the dragon for now.” 

“Damn right I did,” Sonin smirked as she finished strapping on her boots, “Let’s not test it though. We should be looking for a way out.” 

“Indeed. You know, I could use a woman like you in my forces,” Ulfric replied, stroking his beard. 

“No doubt. Nords aren’t well known for their love of mages though,” Sonin quirked a curious brow. 

“You showed the heart of a true warrior,” he responded, “Magic or no.” 

“I showed how stupid I am,” Sonin laughed a bit, “Come now. Let’s find a way out of this mess.” 

Sonin led the Ulfric and the Stormcloaks through the building, setting Imperials and spiders on fire where they were found. She was so aggressive in her attacks, the other men had no chance to respond. Ralof admired the way the was handling every enemy in their path, as was Ulfric. It was unnerving for the rest of the soldiers. Nords really didn’t like magic, so seeing a powerful mage was startling to say the least. 

“You know,” Ralof said as she set a cavern full of spiders aflame, “We could really use someone like you for the war.” 

“Oh no,” Sonin smacked her hands against each other in a job well done, “I want no part in this conflict.” 

“Surely you’re a true daughter of Skyrim!” He exclaimed and stepped in front of her with his hands on her shoulders, “With your skills, I’m sure you could rival those damned high elves.” 

“No Ralof,” Sonin brushed his hands off of her, “I have no interest in killing mer in the name of Nord who thinks himself high king.” 

“I am the true high king!” Ulfric shouted, his thu’um sending vibrations in the air. 

“Oh yes. We all know how you shouted the former king to death,” Sonin rolled her eyes unimpressed by his voice, “There were other ways to gain the throne that didn’t involve violence. Did you even try?” 

“I challenged him and won. It is the Nord way. I proved him too weak to be king,” Ulfric replied. 

“Well someone should let poor Elisif know that its okay she’s a widow now, since her husband’s murder was justified,” Sonin repsponded. 

“I-” Ulfric started. 

“Not interested,” Sonin cast a hand up to cut him off, “Now shut up. There’s a bear ahead.” 

Sonin crouched down low and brought forth her bound bow. She notched a magic arrow and aimed for the beast. She knew there were too many people with her to sneak by. The arrow flew silently, hitting the bear in the flank and missing the head she was aiming for. Quickly she dispersed her bow and conjured a wolf familiar. It charged the angry bear and its teeth and claws sunk into its flesh. Sonin used the time her wolf was buying her to charge an electricity spell. When her wolf vanished, she released it. The bear hit the ground instantly, its fur fried. 

“Remind me not to get on your bad side,” Ralof remarked, “Hey, you don’t look so good.” His face showed his concern at the sweat beaded on her brow and her labored breathing. 

Sonin was rather pale too, “I’m fine. Just tried.” 

“Why don’t you let us handle any more beasts or men we find here?” Ralof offered. 

“No it’s okay. I can feel a breeze, the exit should be just up ahead,” Sonin assured him. 

…

Ulfric took all his men except Ralof back to Windhelm after several failed attempts to talk Sonin into joining them. Ralof showed Sonin the way to Riverwood. He needed to warn the town of the dragons. Ralof insisted on bringing Sonin into his childhood home for a rest. He knew his sister would help them. 

“Here,” Ralof handed Sonin a plate of potatoes and venison, “You need to get your strength back.” 

“Thank you,” She took the dish, “I guess I did overdue it back there.” 

“That’s an understatement. You were amazing though. I’ve never seen one person cast so many different spells,” he marveled at her, “You are an amazing woman.” 

Sonin blushed a bit under his compliments, “I wouldn’t say all that.” 

“Well I would,” Ralof grinned at her, taking the moment to appreciate how she looked in the clothes she borrowed from his sister. 

The cotton spun tunic was a bit tight and pressed her breast in a way that made her cleavage show delectably. The pants were too long, but Sonin rolled them up to make it work. Ralof had promised to show her to the blacksmith in the morning and pay for a new set of armor for her as a thank you for saving his ass. 

“You’re too kind,” Sonin shoveled some of the potatoes in her mouth. 

“You’re too beautiful,” Ralof boldly replied. Sonin choked on her food. “I’m sorry,” he leaned over the table to pat her back and bring the food back up from it’s lodging in her throat, “I couldn’t help but tell you.” 

“Why do I get the feeling you’re only saying that to sweet talk me into joining the Stormcloaks?” Sonin eyes him suspiciously. 

“No, no,” he cast his hands up defensively, “Just thought I’d let you know how I feel.” 

“Not worried I’ll turn you into a frog? Or cast a spell to make your bits smaller?” Sonin jokingly questioned, as some fearful people she had come across believed those to be things that a witch could do. 

“Should I be?” Ralof asked. 

“Perhaps,” Sonin took the opportunity to really look at the Nord before her. He cleaned up nicely in his tunic, leather jerkin, and hide pants. 

“I know we just met but…” Ralof glanced away from her, “Would you be interested in...uh-” 

Sonin knew where this was going, “Not now. Maybe next time.” 

“Fair enough. You’re welcome to stay here to rest before you head to Whiterun,” he replied. 

“Thank you Ralof,” Sonin took the offer. 

The next morning, she got a set of hide armor from the blacksmith and set her sights on Whiterun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm mulling over the idea of starting an OnlyFans for original erotica. Is that something anyone would be interested in? It would be mostly fantasy and Scifi with occasional historic fiction. 
> 
> Dovahkiin. Hi kos kril Nuz sahlo: Dragonborn. You are brave but weak
> 
> Tol los Ni what hin Monah thinkke: That’s not what your mother thinks


	18. Too Much Drink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who ordered a threesome? It’s me, I ordered it. Just a little more smut before things get serious again. Got some sad stuff planned, so be ready for it.

Sonin wasn’t entirely sure how this happened. One moment they were drinking and sharing stories, the next they were back in the inn naked. Argis had his mouth on hers, kissing with fever as Farkas was pawing her ass. Her moans muffled into Argis’ throat as he pressed his tongue into her. She could feel Farkas rubbing his erection between her cheeks.

Farkas bit at the back of her neck, hard enough to leave bruises. Argis didn’t seem to mind, keeping their lips locked with both hands tangled in her hair. Sonin wasn’t exactly complaining about this turn of events, but she was still very much confused on how they got here. 

“On the bed,” Farkas demanned, roughly pulling her by the waist toward the double bed. 

Farkas laid on the bed, guiding Sonin over his erection and impaling her with it. Her head rolled back at the sensation. Argis came behind her, massaging her breasts as she started to bounce on Farkas. 

“You guys sure you don’t mind sharing like this?” Sonin had to ask. 

“Nope,” Argis replied, moving his hands to a bottle of oil that he kept in his traveling pack. 

“Same here,” Farkas replied, his own eyes shut in the pleasure of her walls milking him. 

Sonin relaxed her body as she felt Argis’ oiled finger prodding her asshole. There was a brief moment of resistance before he was able to bottom his digit out. The feeling of him stroking her insides made her body clench down tighter on Farkas. Farkas grunted, moving his hands to her waist and taking control of her movements. Argis adjusted himself to line up with her rear entrance, his lubricated erection pressing against her. 

“Oh by the Nine,” Sonin moaned without restraint as Argis filled her. 

“That’s right,” Argis put a hand to her throat and gently applied pressure, “Let me hear you.” 

“Argis,” she mewled as her head started to suddenly feel lighter, “please-please. More!” 

“As you wish,” Argis started moving more roughly in her to match Farkas’ pace. 

“You’re not going to be getting all the fun to yourself,” Farkas said to Argis, “I’m going to be the one to make her scream.” 

Sonin was overwhelmed by the feeling of being stretched to her fullest, “I don’t care who does what. Just don’t stop!” 

The two men made eye contact and nodded, both mutual in their wanting to give Sonin the best they had. Sonin leaned her head back, giving Argis as much access to her neck as he wanted. Farkas tightened his grip, the pressure Argis created was making her tighter than ever before. He was surprised she could even stretch this far. All of it was making him painfully close to blowing his load. 

“Farkas,” Sonin panted, “Grab my breasts.” He did as told, taking both the soft mounds in his burly hands and pawing them. “Argis,” she continued while mewling, “tighter.” 

“As you command,” he applied more pressure to her throat, making her lightheaded. 

Sonin rolled her hips as fast as she could, seeking that rough pleasure. Farkas’ grip was like iron, the dull pain adding to her budding heat. Argis took a hand and ran it down her spine to cup her ass. 

“You could make Dibella blush right now,” Argis said in her ear. 

Sonin grinned, her climax nearing. She could feel that Farkas was too, as his cock began to twitch inside of her. 

“I-I want you both to cum inside me,” Sonin groaned. 

“Alright,” Argis pulled out of her ass, getting quite the idea. He grabbed a cloth and wiped some of the oil from himself. “Get ready for some company Farkas.” 

“What are you-oh! Oh gods!” Sonin nearly screamed as Argis forced his was into her vagina, rubbing his erection with Farkas’. “I don’t think I can take both of you.” 

“You can,” Argis cooed, “Just relax.” He stroked her back and felt her body losing its sudden tension. 

Argis’ moans matched Sonin’s as he sunk in as far as he could, only a couple inches out of her. 

“Getting crowded in here,” Farkas commented, “Never thought I’d share a woman like this.” 

“First time?” Argis teased. 

“Guys I-I feel like I’m being ripped apart,” Sonin groaned, but kept moving her hips. 

“Seems like you like that,” Farkas grinned from under her, giving her a hard thrust to emphasize his point. 

“Fuck me,” Sonin whined. 

“We are,” Farkas growled, surprised that he was enjoying the sensation of another man’s cock on his just as much as he was enjoying Sonin’s tight snatch. 

“I’m gonna-” Sonin’s cry choked off as she came.

The intense grip made both of the men reach their climax, painfully so. Sonin collapsed onto Farkas’ sweaty form. Argis pulled out, his seed thickly running out of her. The warmth running down Farkas’ now softening erection. It was forgein, but not unpleasant. 

“Are you okay?” Farkas asked as he cupped the side of her face. 

“I don’t think I’ll be able to rush any dragons anytime soon,” she laughed. 

“Worth it,” Argis slapped her ass. 

“Alright guys,” Sonin rolled over onto the bed, a sweaty mess, “I think I’m tapped out of sex for a while.” 

“Can’t blame you,” Farkas replied, “Where are we headed next?” 

“Riften. I have a contact there who will probably be able to point me to the dragon,” she paused, “He knows everything.” 

“He?” Argis questioned with a raised eyebrow. 

“Ah-yes,” She cleared her throat, “He’s always got an ear on the street.” 

Sonin rolled onto her stomach and started to doze. Argis joined her, wrapping his arms around them. Farkas stayed back, looking over Argis’ physique. He was built similarly to himself, all muscle and scars. Farkas never really gave much attention to other men, but the adrenaline coursing through him stirred up some feelings he only had for Sonin. Brushing it off, he dressed and headed out to find Vilkas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this one is short. Having a writer's block on my Skyrim works. I'm working through it by giving some TLC to my Fallout series.


	19. Back to Riften

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnnnnnd sad shit

“Alright boys, Riften is just ahead,” Sonin announced, in a cheerful mood. 

Vilkas took notice that she was walking with a limp that wasn’t there the night before. He wondered if it was his fault, but felt too ashamed to ask. Farkas also seemed distracted, lost in his own thoughts. Argis was much chattier than normal, saying something to make Sonin laugh. 

“Hold!” A guard at the gates commanded at the group, “If you want to enter, you’ll nee-” 

“Need to pay the visitor’s tax,” Sonin rolled her eyes, “I know your spill. You’ll get no coin from me. Now open the damn gates before I set your cloak on fire.” 

“I-fine. Keep your voice down,” the guard stammered and quickly opened the door. 

Sonin glanced behind her to her men’s wide eyes, “What? I know what a shakedown looks like.” 

They nodded and followed her into the city. Sonin strolled through like she knew the city like the back of her hand. She made a straight line to the market, looking around for whoever they were supposed to meet. Vilkas spotted him just when she did, noticing her heart skip a few beats. Strange. 

“Bryn!” She rushed over to redhead peddling snake oils. 

“Lass,” he embraced her in a hug that was a little more than friendly, “What brings you here? Finally taking up my offer?” 

She straightened her armor, “No. I need some information and I figured your organisation might be able to help.” 

Brynjolf looked to her companions suspiciously, “Do you hope to intimidate it out of me lass?” 

Sonin’s eyes widened, “No! I have coin. They just insisted on following me around.” 

“Well, I can see why,” he winked at her, drawing a low growl from Vilkas, “Perhaps you wish to discuss this privately at the Flagon?” 

“Another time. This isn’t something needing privacy,” Sonin replied. Brynjolf’s smirk dropped and she continued, “I hear there is a dragon that has been pestering the areas around the city. I was hoping you could point me in the right direction,” she handed him a small coin purse. 

He jiggled it to determine the payment before replying, “Aye. Don’t know why you would want to know that, but it’s just east of the city. A few hours walk.” 

“Thank you Bryn,” Sonin smiled and nodded, turning to leave before he reached a hand out to stop her. 

“Wait, lass?” He caught the slight tensing of her male companions and removed his hand, “If you’re serious about going after that beast, at least let me buy you a tankard first.” 

Sonin smiled softly, “When I get back, I’ll meet you in the Ratway for the drink.” 

Brynjolf nodded and watched her hips sway as she led her group out of the city. He recognised one of the men, the ‘bodyguard’ that was with her before. Brynjolf was perplexed at what was going on with that woman, but he was sure he could get her lips loose after a few drinks. 

… 

“How do you know that man?” Argis finally broke the silence when they left the city. 

“Bryn? Beat some information out of him one time and now he’s determined to get me in his guild...and probably his bed,” she snorted at the last bit. 

“He is a thief,” Vilkas informed them. 

“Surely you aren’t serious about drinks with that...sleazy man?” Argis questioned. 

“Just drinks Argis,” Sonin waved in dismissal, “I am much too worn out from last night to try and climb into anyone’s bed tonight. Although, suggesting he would give me the comfort of a bed is saying much. He seems the type that would prefer the damp, cold sewer floors.” 

Vilkas raised a brow, “Last night?” 

“Nothing you need to worry about,” Farkas replied before Sonin could. 

Vilkas exchanged knowing looks with his brother and refrained from asking any further questions for now. They would talk later in private. His brother made it clear it was not something he’d want to know.

Sonin led the group to the location Brynjolf suggested, sensing the dragon’s presence. It was an elder dragon. Argis was to take charge and rush the dragon’s front while Vilkas and Farkas flanked it. Sonin, not physically up to her normal standards, decided to hang back to cast her spells. 

Vilkas and Farkas sunk their swords in at the same time as Argis swung at the front of the beast’s head. Something felt wrong. Sonin felt uneasy, but continued her shock spells. Elder dragons like this one were not easy. The dragon was becoming desperate. It was on the verge of its death, and it wasn’t going to go alone. Before Sonin could throw up a blocking spell, the dragon sunk its teeth into Argis. It’s teeth cut through his steel armor like butter. Sonin screamed out for him, using her strongest healing spells to keep him alive. No spell can save a man bitten in half though. 

Vilkas and Farkas sensed her distress, their wolves breaking free at her pain. Sonin, forgetting her own soreness, rushed the dragon herself. Tears streamed down her face as she cast her strongest bound weapon, a greataxe that she would have never been able to lift if it were made of metal. The dragon lowered its head to repeat its attack, but Sonin swung the axe and decapitated the beast. Vilkas and Farkas were still tearing chunks of the dragon out when Sonin collapsed beside Argis’ bleeding body. His lower half was completely removed from his upper. His eyes had already lost their life. The only thing she could hope to do now was bargain with a daedric prince to bring him back, but she knew he would hate that. Surely, he was in Sovngarde now. 

The dragon soul rushed into her body, healing it. It could do nothing for her heart though. Farkas came beside her, pulling her into his burly arms. He smelt of wet dog, but that didn’t bother her. Vilkas was still in his wolf form, unable to turn back while Sonin still set off such strong scents. 

“Why-how…” Sonin sobbed into Farkas’ bare chest. 

Farkas didn’t know what to say, his own eyes growing wet. He had some feelings toward Argis he wanted to explore after their threesome that he wouldn’t be able to now. Vilkas paced, stopping to reach a claw out to Sonin but stopping short every time. Sonin wasn’t sure how long she stayed in Farkas’ arms crying, but she eventually fell asleep. 

…

“It’s time we take her back home,” Vilkas said to Farkas. 

“I know,” Farkas sighed, not noticing that I had woken yet. 

“Kodlak would be able to help her through this,” Vilkas replied. 

“We should write to Lydia and let her know what happened too,” Farkas finally looked over to me on the bed, “Sonin’s awake.” 

“I am,” Sonin groaned and sat up, “and I’m not ready to go back to Jorrvaskr. There’s still dragons to kill.” 

“You need a break from that,” Vilkas crossed his arms. 

“I think I need a break from you,” Sonin snapped. 

“Fine,” Vilkas grabbed his sword with the biggest scowl Sonin had ever seen on him before he stormed out the door. 

“Sonin-” 

“No Farkas. You too. Vilkas needs you,” Sonin interrupted. 

“But you’ll be-” 

“I know,” Sonin cut him off again. 

“You’ll force me away if I don’t go on my own, huh?” Farkas questioned. 

“Yes,” a tear fell from Sonin’s eye, “I need to be alone.” 

Farkas stood, gave her a soft kiss on the forehead, then left to find Vilkas. Sonin knew she shouldn’t be sending them away like that, but she couldn’t help it. She couldn’t take the pitiful looks they gave her. No, Sonin couldn’t take that. 

Sonin collected herself after an hour of crying alone on the bed before she too head out. Her feet took her to the Flagon where she planned to get very, very drunk.


	20. Brynjolf's Secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was trying to give a little surprise update for the holiday. Happy Valentine's day everyone! Here's a ship for you to sail.

“Woah lass,” Brynjolf put a hand on Sonin’s shoulder, “I like a drink as much as the next man, but I think you’ve had enough. 

It was true. This was her tenth tankard. “It’ll be enough when I can forget.” 

“What happened?” Brynjolf’s voice didn’t mask his concern. 

“Argis, he-” Sonin could feel tears wanting to spill even though she had no water left to spare, “The dragon.” 

“Ah,” Brynjolf could piece together the rest, “Why don’t we go to my quarters? I have something a bit stronger than this swill.” 

Sonin shrugged, standing to follow the Nord out of the bar. He led her through the secret passage she had been through only once before. She staggered, relying on Brynjolf’s offered arm to steady herself. 

Brynjolf’s quarters were much larger than she would have expected, if she wasn’t too drunk to care. She was led with steady hands to his bed which was mostly hay with a sheet wrapped over it. Still, softer than the stone floor he took her on before. 

“Bryn,” Sonin sighed. 

“Yes lass?” He turned from his liquor cabinet to face her. 

“I’m hot,” she stated. 

“Well, yes,” he chuckled, pouring from a blackbriar reserve bottle, “Why don’t you get out of some of those layers? Hm?” 

Sonin nodded, thinking it was a good idea. Unabashed from her liquid courage, she stripped straight to her small clothes. Brynjolf choked on his own spit when he turned back around with the drinks in hand. 

“Lass?” He chuckled and handed her a full tankard. 

Sonin downed the drink and pushed the tankard back into his hands for a refill, “I’m still hot.” 

“Well lass, I don’t think you can-” 

He shut up as she stripped bare before him. Her body was flushed red and her breathing irregular. She threw herself down on the sheets. 

“Lass, you should put some clothes back on,” Brynjolf tossed one of his spare shirts to her, “I won’t take advantage of you drunk like this, but you shouldn’t push my restraint.” 

Sonin snorted, “Argis was the last man I slept with.” 

Brynjolf raised a brow, “I take it all three of those men lay some claim to you?” 

“I guess,” Sonin sighed again, “By the Nine. Bryn, more please.” 

“I think you’ve had enough lass,” he sipped from his tankard, watching her slip on his shirt. It just barely covered her plump ass. 

“I haven’t forgotten yet,” Sonin sat up and frowned tightly. 

“Go to sleep lass. I’ll make sure no one bothers you,” he brushed a hand across her warm cheek and moved to sit down. 

“No!” Sonin grabbed his arm, “Please Bryn. Help me forget.” 

“Lass, I can’t. You’re drunk,” Brynjolf replied, even though he was sporting one hell of an erection from seeing her in his clothes. 

Sonin let out a breath she was holding before laying back down into his bed. It smelt like him, leather, musk, and a slight touch of sewage. She was blessed that the alcohol kept her from dreaming, scared to see Argis in her sleep. 

… 

“Where is she?” Vilkas’ voice rumbled with the threat of violence. 

Dirge simply smiled at the man, “With Brynjolf. That means she won’t be leaving tonight.” 

“What is that supposed to mean?” Vilkas snapped. 

“She looked drunk enough to me,” he shrugged, “Seems like Brynjolf will be keeping her company all night.” 

“Take me to him,” Vilkas clenched his jaw. 

“No,” Dirge crossed his arms. 

“Then let me pass,” Vilkas grabbed at his sword. 

Tonilia stepped in before things got violent, “Woah there. You better drop that weapon if you know what’s good for you.” 

“Where is Sonin?” Vilkas relaxed his arm. 

“Look, I’ll go see if she’s okay. You can’t come though. Stay there,” she commanded. 

Tonilia was never one to get jealous when Brynjolf brought women to the Ragged Flagon, but she had never seen him bring one to the guild’s base. It was reckless and she wondered what kind of pull this Sonin had over him. She knocked on Brynjolf’s door. 

“Bryn! Got a problem,” she yelled through the heavy wooden door. 

Brynjolf cracked it just enough for her to make out a sleeping shape on his bed, “What is it?” 

Tonilia was taken aback as Brynjolf never even let her sleep on his bed, and they had been fucking for years. “Sonin has an angry friend looking for her.” 

“Ugh,” Brynjolf made a disgruntled noise, looked back at Sonin’s sleeping form, then walked out the door and locked it, “I’ll handle it.” 

Tonilia didn’t question him about Sonin, but now she was feeling jealous. Why would Brynjolf be acting so...responsible for this woman? Vilkas was still standing by Dirge, trading glares. His eyes snapped yellow when he saw the red-headed man approach. 

“Sonin is fine,” he assured him. 

“Bring me to her or bring her here,” Vilkas demanded. 

“Now lad, this is my home. You will not be making demands of me,” Brynjolf felt his fingertips brush his daggers, “She’s asleep. I will not wake her. She clearly didn’t want to be bothered by anyone.” 

“Damn it,” Vilkas rushed Brynjolf and grasped him by the throat, his nails elongated in his anger. “Where is she?” 

Everyone in the Flagon had their weapons drawn and pointed at Vilkas. Brynjolf spoke, trying to free himself of Vilkas’ unnaturally tight grip, “In my bed.” He smirked. 

Vilkas tightened like vice, “If you touched her-”

Vilkas was cut off by a strike of lightning that made him shudder and drop Brynjolf. Everyone turned to see a barely covered Sonin, wabbly, in the doorway of their secret entrance. She was panting from the excursion. Vilkas barely managed to sit up from the damp stone, watching a very unsteady Sonin march over to him. 

“Vilkas! Go home!” She shouted and pointed a finger in his face. 

“Not without you, damn it woman!” He stood up and grabbed her wrist. 

“Hey boy,” Brynjolf drew his daggers to protect her, “Let the lass go.” 

“Stay out of this thief!” Vilkas pulled Sonin closer. She stumbled into his chest, nearly falling. “What did you give her to make her this way?” 

“She did it to herself!” Brynjolf defended himself, moving closer to protect Sonin. 

“Let me go,” Sonin weakly tried to free her wrists from Vilkas. 

“Love,” Vilkas’ voice grew much softer, “Stop fighting me.” 

“Don’t call me that,” Sonin found enough water in her to start crying, “Go.” 

“Thief,” Vilkas stated to Brynjolf, “Bring her armor. I’m taking her home.” 

“She doesn’t seem to want to go with you lad,” Brynjolf took a defensive stance, “I’m not going to let you take her out of here.” 

“Brynjolf!” Vex called to him, “What’s gotten into you? She’s not our problem.” 

Brynjolf paled a bit, “She’s-blast it Vex I don’t have to explain myself to you.” 

“Like oblivion you don’t,” Tonilia finally spoke up, “Who is this woman to you Brynjolf?” 

“None of your damned business!” Brynjolf would never admit to himself or his crew that he was growing to love her, “Lad, hand her over.” 

Vilkas growled at him but stopped as he realised Sonin’s weight became much heavier. She was fast asleep on him, barely standing. Brynjolf stepped forward and took her form from him, Vilkas letting go after seeing how the man looked at her. 

“I’ll be back in the morning to take her home,” Vilkas warned, “See to it she is ready.” 

“Aye,” Brynjolf carried Sonin in his arms bridal style and walked her back to his bed.


	21. Temptress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's what really went down with Bryn. Also, I hate Vex.

Lips hot on her neck, tongue flickering over bites to soothe them. Broad hands caressing every curve of her body, not letting one inch go untouched. Brynjolf was worshiping her. He rolled his body over her’s, pushing his weight on her. Sonin wouldn’t have it, locking her legs and powerful thighs on his waist to tumble over him. 

“Lass,” Brynjolf gasped as she pressed both hands onto his chest to push him into the stone floor and assert dominance. 

“Mh,” Sonin grinned and grinded her hips on his impressive erection. 

She moved herself down his body, tugging at his trousers. Brynjolf quickly caught the message and helped slide them down his thighs. The stone was cold against his bare ass but he didn’t mind. A woman hadn’t been this bold with him in a long time. 

“Ever done it with a mage?” Sonin asked as she leaned her body down and gave him a lazy stroke. 

“Not that I knew of,” he strained to say as she pumped her hand over him again. 

“Good. Try not to fall in love with me,” she grinned before letting her mana pool into her hands and warm up his flesh. 

“Divines,” he gaped with his mouth opened invitanly as Sonin stuck her tongue out and formed a sheet of ice over it. 

He tossed his head back hard against the floor as the cold muscle wrapped around him. His hands found her neat hair as she bobbed and took him in her mouth. Brynjolf had been with women who did the ice in the mouth trick, but none of them had ever  **formed** ice before. Sonin, without warning, made the ice give way to flame. Brynjolf moaned wantonly like a tavern whore, something he’d never done before. He could feel Sonin laugh around him before switching back to ice. 

“I won’t be able to last like that lass,” he warned. 

Sonin pulled back from him with a pop, “That’s okay. I had no intention of letting you take my virginity.” 

“You’re a-oh fuck,” he busted as she took him back into her mouth with one push and sent electricity through his painful erection. 

Sonin swallowed his seed, hot and tasting slightly of mead. She let Brynjolf jerk around from under her while she cast a healing spell to heal the lovebites he left her. Sonin also cast a quick spell of cure disease, unsure what the Nord may carry. 

“I never- fuck, lass,” he pulled his pants up and gripped her about the waist to pull her into him. 

“A little something I learned from the College,” she smiled as he tugged her closer to kiss her. 

“Don’t leave,” he pleaded with her as he deepened their kiss. He had never felt so blinded by lust. 

Sonin giggled a bit but let him press his tongue into her mouth, “No. My guard, remember? Whole city burned down. It’ll be bad for your business.” 

“Come back then,” he tangled his hand in her hair and put on his best effort to kiss her into willingness to stay. He didn’t want to share her after seeing what she could do. 

“Maybe,” she melted into his advances. 

Brynjolf kissed better than Farkas and Vilkas combined, but that wasn’t going to convince her to go any further. 

“Let me pleasure you then,” he begged. 

“No,” she winked at him. 

“You’re trying to drive me insane, aren’t you? A joke from Nocturnal,” he breathed heavy. 

“Not Nocturnal,” she looked up in thought, “but someone, sure.” 

“Lass,” he scooped her up from the ground and pressed her into the wall. 

Sonin moaned, letting him explore her upper body. Brynjolf wasn’t going to ask her to let him take her maidenhood, but damn if he didn’t want to make her want to come back. He had never cared so earnestly for the pleasure of his romantic partner. Make them cum, they make you cum. It was transactional. But this, this was different. Maybe it was just the magic talking, but damn if he didn’t want to keep her for himself. 

They spent a few hours in that little corner of the Rataway, kissing and touching each other. Sonin adjusted quickly to the smell of sewage, the musk of her lover overpowering her. It was fun, a game for her. She was attracted to the man the moment she saw him. He was charismatic, something Vilkas lacked, and wildly good with words, which Farkas lacked. In truth, Sonin wasn’t sure she would see him again. 

… 

“Are you sure?” Farkas asked, concern ripe in his voice. 

“Yes. Take Vilkas and return home. I will be staying in Riften for a few weeks and then will head back. I miss my family,” Sonin sighed, “But I need time to clear my head.” 

“Alright. You may need to give him one of your knock out spells though. I don’t think I can pull him from you,” Farkas gave an awkward laugh before getting serious again, “Will you be okay alone?” 

“I’ve already written Lydia to come with Vigilance. She’ll be here in a few days. Until then, I’ll be staying with the guild. I think taking a few odd jobs will help clear my mind,” Sonin assured him. 

“I’ll respect your wishes but, I really think I shouldn’t leave you. At least not until Lydia gets here,” Farkas brushed his lips over her forehead protectively. 

“I know. The truth is, I want Vilkas away from the guild. He’s been...aggressive. I wouldn’t dream of separating you two,” Sonin leaned her head into his lips. 

“I could send him off on the wagon alone,” he brushed a tender hand up the small of her back, “We could stay here together, alone. Maybe go visit Mara’s temple.” 

“Farkas!” Sonin pushed him playfully but he didn’t budge, “You’re sweet. Please though, go for the both of us. I’m a big girl and this isn’t my first time losing someone close.” 

“Alright. Write to me?” He kissed her lips softly and pulled away. 

“Of course,” She smiled and waved as he left to gather Vilkas. 

Sonin knew she shouldn’t part with him without a word, but she really couldn’t handle seeing him. She thinks that being away from the Companions is wearing on his psyche. Without wanting to cry by finishing seeing Farkas walk away, she moved back to the Rataway. Not feeling up to fighting her way through herself, she summoned several flaming familiars to deal with the hostiles. 

“Lass,” Brynjolf jumped up from his seat at the bar, “Your  _ friend _ gone?” 

Sonin sighed, “Yes. Vilkas is gone. I sent Farkas with him to make sure we don’t have another incident.” 

“Good. Well you’re welcome to stay here with me,” Brynjolf brushed a hand to her shoulder. 

“She better not cause any more trouble Bryn,” Vex snarled. 

“Shut up Vex,” he frowned at her before wiping his face of it, “I just have to get the okay from Mercer.” 

“You don’t have to do that,” Sonin waved, “I got a room at the Bee and Barb. My housecarl and dog will be coming in a few days, I doubt you want them both in your hideout.” 

“Fair enough,” Brynjolf smirked, “Perhaps just a few hours then?” 

“Actually, I was hoping to take you up on that job,” Sonin watched the surprise cross his face. 

“Seriously, lass?” He stepped away from her, “I mean, of course. If that’s what you want.” 

“Yeah. I want to try something new to take my mind off…” he voice wavered, “It doesn’t matter. Job me please.” 

“Arlight. Let me get you the details,” Brynjolf replied. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting those "shut up Meg" vibes. lol


End file.
